The Turning of The Lost Girl
by VogueCharlotteVogue
Summary: When the sun beams in the sky, Sierra Frog is the daughter of two useless parents, the replacement mother to her brothers, and sister to a girl who vanished three years prior to June 1987. Once the moon reveals itself, she lives the life of freedom with The Lost Boys. However, when Sierra is enchanted with a young man from Phoenix, dark secrets kept hidden from her are exposed.
1. Let The Music Play

With the music pounding in my ears, the sour taste of alcohol in my mouth and legs to dance until I pass out from exhaustion - my life is complete! The sparkling lights from the concert stage stream through the dark hall creating a wave of unknown stranger's faces. My heart is thumping, the intensity of everyone's energy combined into one at these concerts creates a frenzied swarm of humans.

The rising thick cloudy smoke wafts around the room, swimming up my nostrils and lingering in them. People here are either puffing on a cigarette or a joint. I don't need pot to make me high though. Concerts are the best drug I can ever take; the powerful atmosphere and the music pulsating on my steaming hot body, the dancing making me sweat gallons of water, I adore them so much.

The room is so packed it looks as if it is about to burst at the seams. I inhale the different smokes that fill the air. The scent of people sweating beer mixed with spilled soda. My ears are already numbing from the screams and whooping of the crowd along with the echoes of the lead singer's deep striking voice harmonizing with the bouncing crowd.

Sleep all day long, party all night until the sun comes up - my motto except it isn't a truthful one that I live by. I work all day at the fatiguing comic store, not getting a dollar for it. Whilst not working, I nurse my brothers Edgar and Alan - they don't make the job a satisfying one either. My brothers are fifteen and fourteen, yet they still believe in the creatures of the night: bloodthirsty vampires who apprentely prowl the perilous streets of Santa Carla when the sun is forbidden from shining.

They pretend like little school children to go around hunting them down, even being entirely serious about it; they carve their own stakes, buy stacks of garlic that they will never consume or use. But that is definitely not the most irritating thing about them. The most bothersome and aggravating shenanigans they do include - pinning me down on the stone cold floor to examine me, checking if my nails are growing abnormally long, trying to smother me in garlic and see if I am light sensitive by holding a blinding torch light only centimetres away from my face.

The night is the only time I can be a regular teenager where I can hang out with friends and be myself; only rarely can I have fun in the daytime. At night I throw away my daylight persona and adopt a more carefree Sierra Frog, a Sierra who doesn't give a single worry in the world. The Night Sierra parties and has a blast with her closest friends, she can drink without threating about the aftermath in the morning and can live like a normal teenager should live their teenage years, fuelled with spirit and a fiery drive to keep her on her feet throughout the night.

"Sierra, come on you've only taken three shots! I'm determined to get you drunk some point this summer!" David calls among the booming guitar solo that blows me away, bringing me back to reality.

David is the leader of our group, the long bleach blonde hair rebellion who seems to live off adrenaline, Chinese food, alcohol, and freedom. He can't care less if something he wishes to do inflicts upon someone else. He is sarcastically charismatic and oddly likeable. Whenever I am in the presence of David, he brings a calm and chilled nature the Daytime Sierra can never feel what with the stresses and worries on her conscience.

I merrily skip over to him, holding out my hand to collect my shot.

David passes it into my hands and immediately, I can feel the heat pressure on it as the vodka starts to condensate, constructing a slippery layer of ice-cold liquid surrounding the shot.

"Might as well make it an even four!" I yell making a toast to him. The toast can almost be percieved as a thanks, a thanks for freeing me, a thanks for presenting me with such thriving life. Most of all, a thanks for rescuing me from my own insanity. I don't know what I would do without David as he brings a sense of tranquilty into my hectic life.

In sync, David and I, in one swift movement put the clear miniature shot glass to our lips, speedily swallowing the frozen liquid that slithers gradually down my throat with a burning sensation.

"Hey where's our shot?" Dwayne questions marching over to David and I.

Dwayne takes second after David in the groups hierarchy system even though he is an unlikely candidate for boss if something, God forbids, happened to David. He is the complete opposite of David, with his silence shown in conversation and mystery lurking within him, appearing with his extensive dark hair and inky eyes as dark as the night skies

"Well if no one's gonna offer, I guess I'll have to take Sierra as hostage and tickle her to death!" he dramatically declares, souring me up in his strong arms beginning to tickle my bare stomach. All the tickling causes me to swing my legs inwards and outwards dynamically and squeal with ecstatic laughter.

We tumble onto the floor; Dwayne is refusing to let me go with his arms secure around my midsection so I can't escape out of his grasp. Excluding the tickling, it was a rather comfortable position! We roll over like pigs playing the gloopy mud onto my stomach. Dwayne has manoevered the tickling underneath my armpits. Unfortunately to me, my most sensitive area when it comes to little games like this. He's restraining himself from losing this battle but I still persist to get out of his tangling webs that are enwrapped around me like loose yet strong ropes.

"I wanna join in!" Laddie demands, piling on top of us creating a distressful weight on top of me.

Laddie, the youngest of the boys at a tender age, he is like a magnet the way he sticks by my friend Star's and my side. When not in the company of the boys, Star and I, he portrays a lonesome character obviously showing he is lost without the brotherly love from the guys and motherly adoration from Star and I.

Whenever I see Laddie, I seem to melt in his cute existence with his glorifying features of a loveable baby and chubby cheeks that display as balloons filled to the brim with water. Dwayne subsequently revolves over and leaps onto his feet before aiding me up with an offering of his hand before giving me a light hug around the waist. My bones and energy can feel that faintness I always feel after being tickled to death. I almost collapse on Dwayne whilst heaving heavily, wiping away those tears of laughter.

"Sierra, can you come with me and Star to the arcade? Please!" Laddie begs me, pulling that puppy pout that's so irresistible and can make commands alone without needing a voice.

I can't turn the little sweetheart down and so I agree with an earnest smile. Even without the pouting, I would have accompanied him and Star. I love spending quality time with Laddie; I see as the more attention he gets, the more he can feel a family around him. I don't have a single clue what happened to Laddie and his journey through life so far.

The most I have figured out already is that Laddie doesn't have parents, and the closest thing to family he had is the guys, Star and I. Along with that and the reason Laddie is as sweet and cute as a button, I devote having time with him whenever having the opportunity for I am obligated to help Laddie feel nurtured. I say my goodbyes to the guys.

As we walk out of the boisterous concert hall, Star and I cling onto Laddie's hand as a protective mother would to her son. Our priority is Laddie not getting harmed in any way. Santa Carla is a dangerous place and anything could happen at night.

Santa Carla, the murder capital of America where the tattered advertisements on the elderly brick walls expose to unsafe citizens the hundreds that go missing every year never to be found; if you tear off all the worn pleas of paper you would find colourful graffiti with all the colours of the rainbow, some artwork created out of boredom but the majority of it are the trademarks of Santa Carla's vicious gangs who are most likely the culprits responsible of these heinous crimes.

Because I have been living in Santa Carla all my life, I am not that scared as one should be when living in a murder town full of abductors and gangsters. I always keep a watchful guard though, not only for myself but for my brothers, Star and Laddie. The guys can look after themselves, they are strong enough and can fight to the death for their safety. However, my brothers and Laddie are innocents; therefore, making them more at risk. As for Star, being an attractive woman is never a good trait to have in the lonesome streets in this town. Looking at some of the posters with the bold writing saying 'missing' in capitals, causing them to stand out like a star in the black sheet of the sky, its hard not to imagine the array of faces manifested on them.

You never know who's going to commit a crime in Santa Carla and who the victim will be. It doesn't matter about age, whether you're good-looking or not, if you're a man, woman, girl or boy. There is never any category you have to be in: if they want you, they will get you.

I glance at some of the people coming in here, everyone is different. You have the daring punks in their intimidating and raw outfits with hairstyles so ablaze it can blind you if you peer too close, the silent goths in their corner by the comic store my parents own, and then there are the others like me, who is dressed in a black crop top saying 'LIFE' in bold white lettering, floral high-waisted pants that finish just above my knees revealing the bottom half of my sun kissed, smooth skin and white Doc Martin lookalikes.

We stop by some games that Laddie has found an interest in. Star and I proudly watch over him. All of a sudden, Star begins flicking at my earring in my left ear, checking it out.

"You're finally one of us now" she sighs gloomly still tapping away at the beaded earring, making it spin in an anti-clockwise direction.

It sounds weird if you're not familiar with the guys or don't look at them closely enough but the guys all have one ear pierced with a dangly earring hanging from it. Once I started wearing that earring in one ear, there was no turning back.

I am one of them.

* * *

**Hey! Not only is this my first story on Lost Boys but its also my first story EVER on here! So let me know what you think, I'd love to know your opinions :D thanks for reading guys! **


	2. Haunting From The Past

My eyes unseal, and a blurry image of someone bending over me appears at the slightest crack between my eyes. I have to flutter my eyelashes for a few seconds to finally make the figure clear, revealing Alan staring at me from an aerial view with a concerned facial expression. That expression only surfaces when I have been out all night and get in at the crack of dawn with the sky turning from an ominous black, to the calm pink, and then eventually to the ocean blue that tells me it's time for the Daytime Sierra to crawl out of her shell and into the hateful light that makes me feel like I have the worries of the world upon my shoulders, weighing me down into a numbing state of mind.

Attempting to ignore Alan's disturbance, I rotate on my left side only to see Edgar's intimidating face glaring me, his arms crossed are laying down the mattress that I rest on and his brown eyes inherited from me narrow in anger.

"Have fun with bloodsuckers last night, Sierra?" Edgar suspiciously quizzes, his eyes getting even narrower then they already are; if he reduces them anymore, his eyes will close.

I groan tiredly and move onto my opposite side. My eyes drowsily slide shut, I hope they won't make any more attempts to develop a conversation with me. I comprehend who they were discussing about, it can only be about David and the others. My brothers have it in their brainless skulls that the guys are vampires.

It is hard to believe they are really teenagers. Their absurd, idiotic games could cost me friendships I have grown to depend on. I have friends in high school, but I crave the guys freedom and their troublesome nature I love dearly, they present me with another life I can enjoy and live to the fullest.

Also, when would I ever get to see Star and Laddie? I can't abandon Laddie just in a second, like I assume his parents did. It would be cruelly unfair to him to bring up all those painstaking memories for the sake of two brothers who let their imagination get to the better of them. As for Star, I need Star. Star and I have been best friends since kindergarten.

We've always been there for each other and with no one else but Star who will emotionally support me, I would soon go into a depressive slumber that I would never come out of.

Before she was stolen from me on a lukewarm summer's night, I could always count on one woman in particular. One of the reasons I despise walking past the sea of faces imprinted on the masked graffiti wall, is because one close person is one of the pair of eyes stalking me whenever I walk past whether it is day or night.

Delilah. My older sister Delilah, went missing in the night-time when those most dangerous lurk in every corner, where they are hidden from others on the streets, even with the great bright moon shining upon everyone and everything. July 7th a few years ago, I awoke to cops in their black entourage of mystery and fear knocking on the door. Coincidentally, the weather matched what was to be my mood for the rest of the daytimes of my coming life.

Rain droplets pelted down onto the land of Santa Carla that day and musty grey clouds loomed down on the earth. The soaked men asked for my parents, but as it has always been like - they were never here.

My parents, Judd and Petal Frog are never haunting my view. They are among the disorganised household but never emerge from their hobbies of smoking pot and making love. Mom and Dad are like those invisible specks of dust you will rarely see fall down, graciously dancing in the sun's rays. There is a difference though, my parents were never graceful. In fact they shame the family Delilah and I had tried to build for Edgar and Alan.

They won't co-operate, Mom and Dad are too stuck in a fantasy of what is being high and erotic. That destiny changing day, I was forced to hear how my sister had not been seen since the previous night and how our chances of her being alive were grave. It was exactly like stabbing a knife to my heart in the most excruciating way possible to man.

"You still haven't answered our question!" Alan shouts in my ear. With my eyes shut tight, not willing to open back up again, I search desperately for my blanket that I use as a cover during my only time of peace. After all the patting around, I finally discover it and drag it over the top of my head in an act to try and silence the boys protests, only seconds later to have it yanked off.

"Well come on, Sierra! What were you doing with the vamps?" Edgar investigates, now only inches from my face. Though my eyes are not viewing this, I can feel the warmth on his sugary smelling breath. At least they've had breakfast today, unlike any other day when they are masterminding their plot on how to successfully attack and slaughter a vampire.

"Piss off, guys" I murmur in the darkness, my eyelids guarding me from the light. I'm feeling like such a mess, if I had a mirror I bet it would shatter into a million pieces. Finally, Edgar and Alan exit my hideaway from daylight. I listen to the footsteps leaving, I am finally in a mute sanctuary.

"You will answer us sometime, Sierra! You can't keep quiet forever!" Alan barks, the echoes bouncing off the walls until they reach my ear drum. So much for silence.

My eyes flash open immediately. The room isn't so fuzzy from when I had first awakened from the undisturbed paradise that died when my brain decided, only to be reborn again when the ecstasy of the night had perished. I check the area of the microscopic room noticing how much of a bombsite it is. The what is supposed to be a wooden flooring, is camouflaged by mountains of clothing being built up and up as time passes. My bed is constantly looking like a paint explosion with the blankets scattered along the area of the mattress. I might as well be living in a pig sty.

Once the coast is clear, I tiptoe soundlessly to examine my reflection.

Russian red lipstick is smeared along my face from moving hands in the night wiping the colour astray, and my dark brown corkscrew curls have transformed into a fuzzball over night, reminding me of those silent movies in the 1920's where after a terrifying eruption, the person emerges from the wreckage with wild crazy hair. My reflection is the total opposite of how I was viewed last night. I look a state.

Then, the black and white photo on the side captures my attention, those same dazzling wide eyes spying me. The eyes that stalk me around every corner of Santa Carla. But these eyes are the eyes I hunger to find again. Delilah, the eyes I know for a fact would never lie on me again.


	3. That Beautiful Stranger

With pitch black circle sunglasses on conceal my sluggish eyes from the public, my dark locks frizzing outwards like a mad scientist and the same clothes on from last night, I might as well be one of the homeless people in their rags sitting outside who I have to remove every so often for business purposes.

I can feel my eyes drooping to a close, the darkness nearing ever so close once more. The darkness is where I feel most comfortable with only the stars above guiding me. The daytime and I don't have such a favourable friendship, the night will always be mine to explore.

During the night I can be who I desired to be: Sierra Frog, the wild girl and companion of the defies of the twilight. Whereas, Day Sierra Frog is that girl who works at the run down comic store, that girl who babysits her immature little brothers, and that girl who has no liberty or amusements in her life because her parents are futile.

My eyes at last have drawn to a close, with my only surroundings being the blackness I idolize and the soundless bubblegum pop music dissolving into the background.

A bang on the desk extridites me from my tranquilizing nap. The music has turned from practically silent to a deafening bass, and those dark colours I lust for transfigure into the bright colours of day.

I shoot upright from my relaxing slouch on the desk into a straightened posture as quick as a bolt of lightning. Squinting my eyes, I attempt to defend myself from the filtered light bulbs glistening around the store, reflecting off the make-believe comics with their heroes and villains dating back to twenty to thirty years ago - The 1960's when stores like this were more popular and flourishing with excitable comic fans.

However, in 1987, the Frog comic store is the opposite with only the occasional customer. It does not bother me though, as it ensures a sense of serenity for my Daytime alter ego.

"You still haven't answered our question, Sierra" Edgar interrogates, his eyes equal with mine. It reminds me of a police interview, what with his deductive logic, insistency, and trying to always corner the suspect in a blemish of their own deceptions they have fabricated. In this case though, there are no lies to tell.

The guys are most definitely not vampires; in fact, no one on the earth is a vampire! Being childish is a component in Edgar and Alan's personalities, much to my cheerless dislike.

"Go away, freaks, you're boring me" I mutter, returning to my comforting stance of my head settling down on the dust infected desk. I don't care if there is a thin layer of unattractive dust though. I've only had what seemed like five minutes of sleep. I sip some of the bitter, glacial espresso Edgar had purchased for me previously, tasting the thrill of finely grounded coffee beans dancing on my tongue, hoping it will stir me a little.

"Hey! That's vampire slaying freaks to you, missy! Now come on, we've got customers coming in!" Alan warns me in a low voice.

I unbend my back with a dissatisfied groan, opening my empty eyes filled with boredom and an icy blue colour, conceiving the Daytime Sierra I loath.

My semi conscious eyes can see Edgar and Alan chatting to a young boy with blonde hair who is outfitting an unfashionable oversized Hawaiian shirt with a regular white vest underneath along with baggy jeans. Edgar and Alan are eyeing him up, displeased with his fashion choices. If I was standing next to them, I would be doing the same.

The amazing thing about these sunglasses is that no one can see my eyes. That's why I always tend to accessorize them at work so I can hide my sorrow of being chained to the role of the doting parent who is really a sister. I glance at the clock, the ticking of the seconds torturing me as it is only two o'clock.

There are six whole more hours of this emotionally draining labour. I let out an exasperated sigh and checked the clock again, only thirty lengthy seconds have passed when really it seems like an eternity of centuries repeating themselves. I allow my eyes to scan the room lazily. There is only the company of Edgar, Alan, the unfashionable client and the fictitious characters from the comic books.

"Don't fall asleep with excitement there" a sudden husky voice chuckles. My body twists around to see a tall, muscular figure modelling mysterious secrets with his lower arm resting on the counter.

Wearing half-moon black sunglasses that disguises the true identity of his eyes and grey shirt showing off his firm robust torso, his hair curls in a medium brown hue with not a single lock of hair out of place and his skin is flawless, I can't believe what my eyes are seeing. As my cloaked eyes drift up this perfect sculpture, I see his pink lips smiling, somehow making my heart flutter like butterflies. His lips are parting into an astonishing smile with his teeth radiating in the electronic light. I arch both the sides of my rosy lips revealing my pearly white teeth, giggling at his joke.

"Like that would be possible here!" I titter ignoring Edgar and Alan watching us, focusing on this swarthy man who had arrived to me only a matter of seconds ago. The mystery guy laughs heartily, probably in agreement.

This job standing behind a desk for hours on end wasn't the most fun thing I can think to do with my day. I don't see why I do it, it's not like the store is crawling with people desperate to get the latest issue of Batman.

"Yeah, it doesn't seem too possible in all honesty" he sighs like he could feel my pain "I mean, I wouldn't be able to sleep with comic book characters watching me.

I giggle once again, trying not to do it hysterically. It is definitely possible though with the lack of humans entering and exiting every day. The place might as well be a haunted house the way people tend to avoid it. I don't blame them, I would avoid what with the unusual family consisting of the two pot loving hippies, two male so-called vampire slayers, the teenager acting as an adult and the invisible one whose track record of playing hide and seek without being found is three years but had the slight possibility of being beyond the living. The guy unlocks his mouth from that dashing smile and opens his mouth to speak.

"Stop flirting with the hot chick, Mike!" the younger guy calls, waiting in the doorway to depart with a comic being held in his hand. Edgar and Alan snap their heads so they can glare at the boy.

"Hey! Our sister isn't hot, buddy" Edgar growls, going to snatch the comic off of the blonde haired boy. "Well, she is hot... erm... she appeals to the older... What I mean is, she's hot but because we're her brothers, she isn't! Shit, I need to stop speaking" Alan pats Edgar gently on the back, consoling him.

Shock erupts in my body, did we really sell something? Once I read the title of it, realization comes over quick as grey clouds arriving before a storm, that Edgar and Alan were promoting their freak show, handing out handbooks of how defeat a vampire. Well, that's one customer never going to be returning. The man opposite me exhales in one sharp, long breath.

The boy standing in the entrance and exit, raises his eyebrow at my brothers who are still fuming from their older sister being welcomed with a compliment.

"Er, okay? Come on, let's go! Mom's gonna kill us if we don't get moving, and frankly, Mr. Weightlifter of Phoenix, I don't wanna be killed just yet!" Edgar and Alan mumble something to the frantic boy, hopefully they aren't torturing him with their infantile beliefs. The man tuts, and though I cannot see him do so, he rolls his eyes.

"It was nice meeting you" he smiles uplifting one corner of mouth before leaving with the younger boy.

"Nice meeting you too" I murmur to myself; I am isolated again with only the acquaintanceship of the ticking clock I could quite easily throw out the window with its enraging sound.

* * *

**Hey guys! The next chapter might take a little longer to upload as I'm on holiday starting tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed the last three chapter. Feel free to let me know what you think of the story so far and your views on what you would like to happen next! Thanks for reading by the way! x **


	4. Fate or Destiny?

It is finally time for Nighttime Sierra to emerge from her boredom and woefullness of the lonely comic store, leaving her brothers to fend for themselves in the bustling town of Santa Carla so I can walk into the nightlife of the Boardwalk. As I stroll down the streetlight lit pavement acting as blinding spotlights with Edgar and Alan behind me discussing where they can find some vampires to stake, my symbol of kinship jangles from my left ear with every footstep I take like a model down a runway in my slouchy denim jacket with bleached patches of white and cream fringes hanging from pockets on the front, black lace boobtube showing off my toned abdomen and practically destroyed jeans rolled up at the bottom touching my ankles. Just outside the Boardwalk are the guys, Star and Laddie; the guys are being their frequent loquacious selves while Star mothers Laddie. Before they can regard me associating with my brothers, I turn around making the boys stop abruptly. I produce two ten-dollar bills from a pocket of my jeans and thrust it into their hands.

"Stay away from the crowd of Dracula's Sierra" Edgar forewarns me only for it to fall on deaf ears; I roll my eyes with a tut following afterwards.

"Whatever" I utter. I twist 90˚ only for the eyes of the possibly deceased staring at me; only one pair catch my total absorption.

Deliliah's eyes glare directly into my iceberg blue ones. I can almost feel her mood of shame at my attitude towards Edgar and Alan as if those piercing eyes were really her in the flesh. I feel she has witnessed everything I have ever done walking past here. How I act, the outfits I attire, everything in these years she has lost with me. Feeling overwhelmed, I face the boys again who are back to their conversation of vampires. "Keep safe guys" I add forcing a smile on my lips. If anything happened to Edgar and Alan I would never forgive myself. They are my brothers at the end of the day and nothing can change that. Without a word, Edgar and Alan rapidly saunter off into the doors of the Boardwalk; I watch them for extra safety. As I alter my direction, I turn around only to have a certain young boy leap into my arms.

* * *

"Sierra!" Laddie squeals joyously as he places his arms around my neck to prevent falling onto the rock-like concrete below us. I secure him by enclosing my arms around his back, planting kisses all over his hairy scalp which he gleefully giggles at.

"Hey baby boy! How are you?" I laugh merrily putting him back on his feet, only to have him grab onto my hand like he needs me as a protector. I am his protector though and also his mother in a sense along with Star, and the boys as his knights in shining armor but all of us being the refreshing castle that barricades out any villains.

"Tired!" he murmurs through heavy yawns. I would ask if he wants to go home. I could place him safely and soundly in his bed so he could have those wild and crazy dreams he always informs me about. However, David would interfere and I predicted correctly that his answer would be a no from the shimmer in his eyes.

"You'll wake up when you get a milkshake inside of you I bet!" I encourage him to stay out of a sweet slumber for now. Laddie cheers happily, he does love his milkshakes: preferably chocolate. We approach the guys where I first greet Star with an embrace that we always share whenever we reunite together. I often refer to Star and I as the girls who can never be broken with any force of emotion pushed towards us. We might not look like it to the outside world but inside our souls we are warriors that not even the darkest demon can defeat. I give the rest of the guys a hug and welcome them with a greeting.

"Well what are we waiting for guys? Lets go in before I freeze my ass off out here!" David announces jumping off his bike for us all to follow his footsteps. We access the Boardwalk, the smells of cheap alcohol and smoke hit me like a brick wall. As always the place is chaotic, congested with regulars and newbies that appear uneasy in the presence of thousands of unusual people. Though there are many voices in the room chattering about unequal topics, the noise most clearest is the uproaring sound of the heavy music constructed by the guitarist of the latest unknown band, playing in a solo that creates a reaction of praises from the screaming crowd.

* * *

We pace hurriedly over to our usual spot. The highest part of the concert hall that makes us roam over the many people who absorb the rooms capacity. No matter how many times we sit on it, I will always be uncertain to what we are standing on; with the shaking so violent it is like we're on an oversized boombox that has broken the sound barrier. But I have my suspicions we are just sitting on a massive marshall amp. The stage security almost always make pleading attempts to get us down, David being David though with his charm, repeatedly convinces them to leave us be. The guys climb on first with Dwayne volunteering to have Laddie hang off his back, then Star is aided up by David whilst Marko elevates me up onto our hangout. Once we are all on the giant boombox that jerks like an aftershock of an earthquake, Marko cradles me in his arms playfully. Marko has a heart of gold along with a puppylike trait showing his loyalty to the group, following them around and defending them with the slightest hint of mayhem. Whenever I get caught up in trouble like when idiotic boys can't resist keeping their wretched hands away, Marko is always the first one to the rescue that signals the boys fly over in their superhero like form.

"Rock-a-bye baby on the tree top!" he facetiously sings with the rest of the guys and Laddie joining in on the lyrics. I snicker manically at them, the little rebels always seem to make me do that! Marko eventually places me firmly on my feet before sneakily snatching a cigarette from David's leather jacket pocket. He lights it up, the split second of the glowing flame can illustrate what the others are doing; David is retaliating with one of those damned security guards and is obviously winning the campaign as the guard appearing dumbfounded staggers off like a drunk, Dwayne assists a satisfied David back onto our turf with a cigarette rigid in his mouth, Paul is off somewhere flirting with undesirable women who in his defense are pretty but usually not to his taste, he does it everytime we come here. Star is stroking a tiresome Laddie's hair whilst sat on the edge. Their bodies are bold silhouette with the strobing lights only rarely showing their true colours. I remind myself that Laddie requires a little sugar rush to keep him from those dreams a little while longer. I review the jostling crowd trying to work out my route to the bar without getting involved with the abusive wrath of what the fearsome mosh pits.

* * *

I spring off the throne, property of King David; the lights from the top of the stage suddenly falling onto me to create a stinging response my eyes. I rustle through my jean pockets to situate my sunglasses on my eyes. It is weird using them now as the only time I wear them is when Daytime Sierra creeps out of the shadows and into the light that she possesses, to veil the clawing of Nighttime Sierra wanting to break free. I barge my way through the crowd where the people who are spiritless without alcohol to sprite up their energy, are so clamped together you wouldn't even get a sheet of paper between them. Yet I can somehow with all the force of my body, determined to shove them out of my way. After a long and hard struggle I reach the bar feeling run down and breathless.

"Twelve shots and a chocolate milkshake please!" I holler into the multiple pierced ear of the punk bartender who eyes me up and down with interest. After he's gotten his taste of an 'attractive' woman he turns his back. Every so often he peers behind himself to get a glance of me. I observe the guys searching around for me like a lighthouse wandering along the crashing waves of the sea.

Suddenly, I feel a gentle tapping on my back. I tear away my eyes away from my scouring friends; to my delight, that one familiar face I have been wanting to meet again is there.


	5. Desire Returns

The curiously mystique man who had somehow brightened all areas of my usual depression of the day, has returned back to me just as I prayed he would. My prayers have been answered by someone up in that divine black sky, as located in front of me is that seductive secret in his same enticing ensemble from beforehand that exposed his bulging muscular form. I breathe in the luscious aroma of expensive cologne lingering among him that holds such power, it bewitches all my senses. He lifts the corners of his lips to form a contagious smile that eventually I catch as my lips disassembled; that smile, so welcoming into my locked heart. Those secretive sunglasses on his eyes are removed. The stunning eyes of the shade of unnaturally beautiful blue have been uncovered after all this longing that felt like an eternity I had to endure without him, tempting me to bare mine. Daytime Sierra's mask is finally hidden away into the prison cell of my pocket. I can feel the eyes she had disguised from the public's view sparkle in the lights.

"Hey, it's cool seeing you again" he warmly greets, the masculine voice that I desired to hear again is so deep and alluring it makes my legs start to tremble.

"It's... it's cool to see you again as well" I stuttered through nervousness, if I blow this now my heart will never repair itself; yet he still stands here with fascination gleaming through his breathtaking eyes.

"I didn't have time to get your name at the comic store today, what is it?" he inquires with his low toned sensual voice sounding like the room of people have evaporated into thin air, leaving only us two alone as I wish for it to be.

"My names Sierra, what about you?" I ask, I was going to find out his name at long last! Whilst waiting in anxious anticipation, I try guessing his name. To match with his unusual appearance and seemingly unique personality, I think it to be something like Damien or Leonardo.

"My names Michael, Michael Emerson" he introduces himself gazing intently as if his eyes have fallen onto a rare diamond.

"You don't look like a Michael!" I slap my hand over my mouth, horrified that my thoughts had escaped out of my mouth. A sharp sense of embarrassment sprints throughout my veins. What had I just said? Why did I just say it? I can just foretell the future with Michael giving me an odd look before departing; I would be alone again, Daytime Sierra would invade my body and break down Nighttime Sierra's borders. What had I done? To my relief though, the newly named Michael starts to chuckle, his ravishing smile uplifting my soul. I'm still exploring my mind, trying to grasp the idea of how I still could have expressed my thoughts like that, one of the few things I rarely do with people. I only ever release my speculations into the wild with Star, why was this Michael so special? By the way Michael continues to laugh softly and smile, thankfully I hadn't offended him. Before I can say another word, I feel a wintry arm slither around my waist. I hope it's Michael's arm that has discovered their way around my waist until several strands of long dark hair falls onto my shoulder.

* * *

I look up to see Dwayne snarling at Michael, his eyes engrossed with hatred.

"Who's your little friend Sierra?" he grumbles quietly but so clear it's like a glass of water. Dwayne's grip tightens, leaving me once again merged by his side. Opening my mouth to introduce Michael, a much different voice speaks in place of mine.

"My names Michael" he bluntly states with a hint of anger showing in his strong voice. The two of them are getting defensive as barbed wires with them both squaring up together, their faces getting personal at only centimetres away from each other. Michael is surely doomed; no one should ever challenge themselves to stand up to any of the guys "And you are?" Michael then goes onto dare utter.

"Dwayne, and as you most likely have knowledge of already, this is Sierra. So what were you planning on doing with her tonight Michael? Take her on a ride on your little motorbike perhaps? Or were you planning on doing a little bit more than that?" Dwayne growls getting nearer to Michael by each word he spat. Michael being the courageous character he is portraying, steps closer with each shuddering utterance to Dwayne until their eye whites are practically touching. I can feel my cheeks flaming red as hot as a fire, not even the layer of rosy red blusher can confine my embarrassment. Dwayne's attitude is completely abnormal, he has never acted like this before.

"Dwayne stop it!" I snap, whipping his arm with the back of my hand as a warning for him to back off. My attempts have failed though as Dwayne blanks me, it is like I am accessorizing a invisibility cloak tonight with the only contact he makes is shoving me onto the bars side; I feel a delayed thud of affliction and shock with my thick denim jacket making no use as security against the pain. I close my eyes, waiting for this sudden temperament to pass over whilst hoping my ears wouldn't have to witness the crashing of Michael's bones.

"Now, what's going on here?" David asks, taking a glance at Michael who by this point is looking weirded out at the whole scenario. David strolls over to the bar, getting a shot of vodka before slurping it down to an empty state. Dwayne turns his full attention to David, removing himself from Michael's inner comfort zone. I transport myself from the side of the bar from where I had been placed so 'caringly' by Dwayne and to Michael's side where a rush of safety and calmness sweeps over me. As if it were choreographed, Michael and I gaze up at each other, our eyes glued through air.

Dwayne stares at his feet unnervingly, avoiding David's question. He needn't though, David had already sussed out what was going on, well what he assumed was happening.

"Come on Dwayne, give the guy a chance!" David cackles throwing a sloppy arm over Michael's shoulders in a drunken manner. I sense by Michael's facial expression he is starting to feel uneasy, as am I.  
"I'm bored of this thing, lets pull" David commands "Michael come with us!" his demands are shortly followed by an eruption of glass. The shot glasses are launched over the bar with a million pieces of glass shattering onto the earth's manmade ground.

"Hey! Hey, you guys! Get back here! You're gonna pay for that!" the flirtatious bartender yells as we stride off confidently into the swarm of vivacious life.

* * *

We all gather outside the Boardwalk, eyes of the leery security guards observing our every move and overhearing every breath we exhale to double check our position in line. The pig faced guards in their cloned ensemble of tight black t-shirts and black pants are armoured for the guys next strike after all the hits they have already made. The guys are preparing their bikes, the midnight coloured motorbikes I have bonded with over these many years. We all have our seating arrangements for the rides to our cherished cave where we would do as I yearn to do within the day- party all night and sleep all day, the motto I aspire one day to stick to. Paul rides alone with the wind as his only partner, David and Star together, though David never whispered a word to anyone his feelings for Star shines as bright as the sun in the hateful florescent sky. Laddie rides on the back of his protective brothers Dwayne's bike and I usually accompanied Marko. Michael is standing by his bike, it sure is a beauty. I saunter over to marvel at its fine form, I love motorbikes. They just seem to represent the freedom to feel liberated in life. The idea of the unrestricted roads and the ability to fulfill my desires is my ideal dream.

"This your bike?" I gesture with my arm ponderously heaving itself up to the charcoal coloured bike that Michael is worshipping over.

"Yeah, do you wanna ride with me?" he offers, I can't turn it down. I knew from the second he said 'ride with me' that my mouth wouldn't physically or emotionally decline. The corners of my mouth immediately yank themselves up into a teeth flashing grin. Not mentally knowing how to express gratitude, I nod meekly to accept his proposal. Michael pats gently onto the back of his bike; the snug leather seat looks welcoming for me to sit upon it. I climb on the seat that feels like I'm sitting on a fluffy cloud in the night sky with Michael mounting on it afterwards, gleaming his sparkly clean smile at me.

When I hook sight of the glowering glares of Dwayne, not taking the idea of me riding with a stranger too kindly, all my happiness that has been collecting within a short space of time deflates as quickly as a balloon when struck by a sharp pin. Disbelief and disapproval tortures his eyes, I feel nothing but awfulness. However, the others come into view, smirking whilst exchanging saucy looks at each other. Laddie as usual isn't affected and is dozing off on Dwayne's leather coated back whereas Star appears solemn as usual with her lonesome eyes peeping over at me, forcing a laboured smile on her mouth. I know approximately what is ailing her; she misses her family and she is restrained from going back. Unfortunately, she will never tell me who or what is keeping a leash on her to disrupt her from leaving.

"You know where Hudson's Bluff is Michael?" David tests, the same smirk stitched on not only his but the others, excluding Dwayne's mouths. Michael scans David's bike, knowing of its true speed limits that never cease.

"I won't be able to beat your bike" Michael admits in a sigh of defeat. He is wise not to race against David, anyone that did ended up in a hospital bed or in the morgue. Without a second passing, the boys all uproar in laughter at his comment. Michael's face is totally emotionless, mystery still concealing around him.

"You don't have to beat me at all Michael!" David chuckles wiping away his invisible tears of humour "Just keep up!"

Without warning engines gunned in a chorus, signalling we are soon to be speeding off. I wrap my arms securely around Michael's waist just in the nick of time before we fly off into the distance of the stars and comforting night. Michael is all I can allow inside my thoughts, they are so hypnotising that I didn't even notice the girl who is always staring at me from outside the lively screams of the Boardwalk.

* * *

**Sorry the wait was so long guys, I've been on holiday for a week! More updates will be coming up soon though :)  
Looking forward to some more reviews and hope you guys enjoy this and the following chapters :D**


	6. The Narrow Escape

Our only guide is the sphere moon, the streets behind us fade into the past and the alleyways darkness closes in around all of us not leaving a single speck of natural light. All that surrounds us are the manufactured blaring headlights and the stench of raw garbage that has been abandoned to decay for some time. I hold in my breath, not daring to breathe in the horrendous smell that even covered over Michael's gripping cologne. Then, as our journey of the forgotten portal draws to an end I can see the growing ball of light coming from the everlasting road that we are nearing to. The fully grown light showers down on us, I can see everyone else now looking gleeful as singing birds that you would see in fairytale like movies. Steaming across the busy road, owners of cars honk angrily at us; we can't care less though, we're having fun and that's what is on our agenda for the rest of our lives.

My whole body jiggles uncontrollably with every stone step of the stairs colliding with the twin set of rubber tyres from the motorbike. My hands clench even tighter onto Michael's shirt, I hope I haven't clawed him with my nails. Golden dusty sand blows up as the tyres launch into its pit, sprinkling ungraciously around us in a spiral. Unexpectedly I feel a soft hand clamp around my own, with Michael being its owner. I can't help but let out a little giggle. Everyone including Michael and I are whooping wildly with enjoyment, so noisy the refreshing sound of the seas waves and the engines are masked. I love the ride to Hudson's Bluff, no matter how many visits I will make, it still wouldn't change the feeling of the wind harshly brushing freely across my face or the fast speed created by both bike and driver making me feel as high as a kite. Every time I am on a motorbike, it is like I have never experienced such an electrifying feeling before. But then from a side view, Michael's face is the picture of uncertainty and puzzlement as the golden fairylike sand is taken away, replaced with a thick white mist encircling around us. I have no clue where the others have gone; I can hear the continuous boisterous hooting of theirs playing on a rerun and the thunderous crashing of the oceans waves. All I can see is Michael's bush of hair that has been windswept sexily and the creamy like mist wreathing around us eerily. It is like ghosts floating, haunting the perimeter of the bike and they have sucked the others into their hallowing depths, kidnapping them away from existence of my vision. Suddenly, to my astonishment, Michael steps on the brakes abruptly, catapulting us into the air!

* * *

I scream frightened to what is going on, as quick as a jagged bolt of lightning I land with a grunt on the rock hard ground, the gravel underneath my body scraping my sensitive skin. My head belts the bone cold stone, the aftermath feeling like there was a hurricane swooping around destroying my ability to see. With piercing pains and delaying motion, I roll onto my side; a distorted figure stumbles over and drops by my ribcage, their hand cupping my cheek.

"Are you ok?" the figure probes me, their voice starting off nothing but a blur to crystal clear. Their aiding hands help me on my feet, I feel woozy like I have been drinking alcohol all night and have just woken up to a hangover, so agonizing it's like someone is purposely smashing my head against a wall. I can only just see the guardian angels facial features.

"Michael?" I ask sounding like I'm away with the fairies in a magical land full of mystical creatures beyond the stories and dreams I have encountered. Everything became back to normality as I prove myself correct, Michael is examining every bit of flesh shown where there could be a chance of injury. He looks up at me, our serene blue eyes are once again fixed on each other; I could have fallen into a slumber as I stare into them as if I am in a trance not even the greatest hypnotist in the world could click me out of.

Michael manoevures his hand from my shivering arms to my frozen cheek where he caresses it tenderly with his thumb, our eyes not moving from where they have been assigned too.

"Yeah... I'm fine" I respond quietly, tingling from the tiny locks of hair being serenaded by Michael's fingers travelling through them. His bright eyes shine out from his pale skin, like a star in the sunrise. My eyes are sliding to a close, awaiting that moment for his lips to touch mine.

* * *

"Sierra!" Star yells in a worry tone of voice, she sprints over to me. Michael turns away just in time for me to see her, I can feel the fury evolving around him; Star embraces me in a hurried hug, her arms clasping around my neck. She pulls away, checking over me as a doctor would with her hands cold and dry from the sea air.  
"Are you hurt? Is anything hurting? Are you..." Star trails off frantically with inquiring questions. Her eyes are bombarded by guilt and tears ready to spill out with the obvious message of a million apologies that she can never express. A gasp from Star's mouth startles me along with the sound of panicked scurrying.

I turn around to see a raging Michael being chained off from attacking David who is trying to balance himself on the seat of his motorbike. What did Michael do? The boys look alerted with shock spreading along their faces. David on the other hand appears entertained at the situation that I had missed.

"Just you David!" Michael orders with an arm outstretched and a finger firmly pointed in David's direction. David is in hysterics, the boys however aren't so merry, stunned by Michael's bravery and watching his every move to act in case of another outbreak of mayhem. I dart over just behind Michael's shoulder kicking up dried up dirt as I run, its metallic smell chasing after me. Michael has no idea what David is capable of when challenged and it isn't just petty fighting either. I put my lips to his ear ready to whisper my instructing advice that I hope he will take for his own good. I can't bear to see him get hurt, even if I have just met him.

"Michael please, don't" I plead in less than a whisper. I glance over at David who is still barking with laughter seemingly not being able to stop. I am blind to see what is so hilarious for Michael standing up for himself. Michael did have a justification to do whatever he did – even if it was incredibly stupid to do it to David, with any other person it would be acceptably safe. David however, if he wanted could do as he pleased to Michael, with or without Michael's consent. Michael now faces me searching my eyes; he has found the desperateness beneath them. Giving a shot of warning towards David whose hilarities have died down now, he then blankets an arm around my waist chauffeuring me over to his motorbike – much to Dwayne's dismay.

* * *

I crouch down by the side of the cliff edge where we had been knocked down, narrowly escaping the fate of what lies down in those neglecting tides of the dangerous ocean. I can't believe we had defied a brutal death; it makes me shiver in fear just at the thought of what would have happened if Michael hadn't braked. I can just burdensomely imagine our bodies lifelessly floating among the seas suffocating traps. What would have happened though? Would I be elevated up to heaven to live in the night sky forever? I can't think like that though, day life may be unbearable to survive through but the nightlife I adore makes my life feel worth living. But what if I could live in the night's wilderness for eternity? I would be able to chase the adventures that I haven't even discovered yet and cherish the treasures that would come along with them. I would be able to live as freely as I wish with no rules to follow - just like the boys. I stand up, wiping the dirt from my kneecaps before going over to Michael's bike. I will never have calamitous thoughts like that again for as long as I remain here on this planet.


	7. A Veil of Shadows

It had once been a regal Victorian hotel with riches that I will never see as long as I am condemned here in Santa Carla. About eighty years ago, the finest of the upper class would come here to have delightful afternoon tea and demand a room fit for royalty. I bet they never even dared to think that the once pampered first class hotel where no poor man could even breathe without being kicked up the backside to force them to disperse, would later on become a tattered hangout where the occupants smoked cigarettes until every corner reeked of it and never cleaned it once so the dust was so thick you could use it as material build an unstable house. Torn posters of the latest rock bands peeling from the walls and everything looking out of place and random, the hotel is far from its original state of organisation and cleanliness. Yet somehow, I love it and it feels like home to me. I feel like it shields me from everything I fear and despise and that daylight will never arrive to come drag Nighttime Sierra by the very beginning of the roots of her hair into the guarded shadows where it feels like she will never surface into the night's sweet air ever again.

The entrance of the cave was protected by silver wire fencing that made you duck when entering unless you wanted your hair tangled into repetitive knots along with warning signs saying 'UNSAFE' and 'UNLAWFUL' - like we care. I duck low as I enter, feeling like a detective undercover stalking a criminal or a suspect just to get an ounce of information about them. I miss the wiring by the skin of my teeth; I am finally at home again in the forbidden cave where if trespassers crossed they would most definitely pay the penalty, to see the ruined lobby where luxurious objects had once stood. They are still there, just not as finely sculpted as before. The guys swoop in, their howls like wolves echoing throughout the whole room; like the motorbikes, there is a seating plan you have to abide by here. David is constantly sat in his wheelchair that he really doesn't need, no one not even Star was allowed to sit in his chair unless kindly invited. Dwayne chills on his worn out sofa with his feet relaxingly up on it; usually I lay down beside him.

Paul locates himself within a certain distance between the guys and his beloved jukebox and Marko doesn't really have a spot to call his own specialised property since he is either being errand boy or lying on a different area of the dust infected ground.

"Michael! Come on!" David urges once again. Michael keeps at his medium pace alongside me. It is beyond me how Michael isn't intimidated by David at all, most guys who came here I never saw again. I hope that Michael wouldn't be one of those cowards.

Michael and I find ourselves sitting on the marble fountain. It bewilders me how after all the decades it has been desolated, water still splurges from the rusty pipes. Michael and I beam at each other; it feels like the warmth of the sunrays targeting all my emotions. His smile said a thousand words of kindness that I have never really been exposed to before.

* * *

Unfortunately, the subject of parents had arose when Michael asked about the guys moms and dads, this led onto them laughing crazily like mad maniacs on the run from the cops and exclaimed loudly that they didn't need parents with their lifestyle being – no parents, no rules and only the moon to symbolise their freedom. I envy them, I so wish I didn't have parents or brothers to make my life so hellish. Although I take charge of the house and its occupants like the doting person I am, making me the head of the house as many teenagers would want to do what with having that responsibility that assumingly made them adults at last, I want the complete opposite to their wishes. I have a desire so deep to be truly one of the guys, to live their lives that if to be seen by the human vision it would appear to be a wide hole in the ground tunnelling all the way down to the Earth's Crust. Frustration and strong negativity burns inside me at these sorts of thoughts and feelings I endure day in and out, I calm them though. I will never let the true colours of my life show, especially not in front of the guys. I must never let them come out, that way Daytime Sierra would win over everything in the auction of what was my life. Nighttime Sierra desperately trying to claw her way to win with Daytime Sierra taking over making all the benefits of the Sierra I prefer beating her, disappear into the suns tropical light, fading into nothing but crisp ashes.

"Sierra I'm hungry!" Laddie whines, I can see the tear stains that have marked his adorable puffy cheeks. It couldn't be easy for Laddie to listen to a conversation of something he has very little recollection of. The only time he remembers his parents is when he restfully sleeps in the comfort of Star's arms, his dreams reminding him of them and how they once loved him, as I do now.

I get up from the fountain, departing from Michael's side but having his radiant eyes follow me to my embracing hug with Laddie. I wipe away the damp tear stains, I hope once I remove them they shall never return. I hate seeing Laddie upset.

"David, Laddie's hungry. Perhaps we should get some food" I suggest with my propositions for action being ignored. The guys were all too concentrated on Michael then to listen to Laddie and my own pleas.

That's odd, they never ignore Laddie or myself; what was so captivating about Michael that everyone, including me falls in love with?

"David!" I call once again, my voice showing a little more force than my previous try. David whistles in a high pitch tune, the echoes making it so ear piercing I flinch. Marko knowing the command jogs out of the cave, hopefully to get some food. I feel starving; my stomach is aching and rumbling rudely, begging for food.

* * *

"Feeding time guys! Come and get it!" Marko ceremoniously pronounces with numerous white cardboard cartons juggling in his hands. Marko hands both Michael and I a steaming hot swarm of slathering noodles. I could have easily dug into the tasty looking delicacy not leaving a scrap left, but my thoughts retract back to Laddie and Star.

"What about Laddie and Star?" I question raising a well groomed eyebrow. Marko shoves another carton with Chinese lettering in red outlining the box in my hands "And Star?" just as I had guessed, Marko didn't get anything for Star.

I let out a sigh of disappointment with Marko looking apologetically at me like a little kid who had just got a telling off. I can survive without food for tonight, Laddie and Star however are frail enough to miss a meal of nutrition that could help build up their strength just a little bit more. Anyway, I'm familiar with missing out on meals.

"She can have my box if you want" Michael offers me. All by itself, a smile of sincerity emerges on my lips. Though his suggestion was humble, I shake my head, my thick mane of curls shimmering in the light that came from the slight crack in the cave where the moonlight shoots down.

"You can only have one of them Michael!" David provokes jokingly, taking another mouthful of noodles, swallowing the food before he could even taste it.

"Meaning?" Michael protests. Please don't cause a dispute Michael. Please. I don't want to see you get hurt.

"Meaning Michael, you can either have Sierra or Star. Take your pick; I'm pretty sure I know your answer already!" David answers smirking like a true villain who has just masterminded his next plot to rule the world. I cannot believe that David would base who Michael prefers over something as trivial as giving a takeaway to one of the options.

I tut at David and roll my eyes before striding over to the bed where Star and Laddie are, deciding not to comment at David's obscure joke. Star and Laddie are sleeping soundly with their heads propped onto the pillows filled with duck feathers that made the comfort even more of a pleasure. They look so peaceful, I couldn't disturb them; it was the most sanctuary they had gotten for the whole night and they require battery charging so they could be energetic the next time we would meet. Just in case the two sleepy souls woke up in the middle of the night, I place the cartons with their contents smelling of sweaty gym socks at the bedside table. My stomach growls from the very lowest depths, I need to eat something. Ignoring its pressurizing moans, I sit beside Michael again.

* * *

"You can have the rest of it if you like" Michael once again suggests, before I can get a word in edgeways he caringly places the box in the palms of my hands. I look up from the box, into those eyes I dare trespass. I wish to go further into those eyes; I want to know every detail of those eyes until I can recite everything about them. Then I want to intrude into his brain, I want the knowledge of everything about him. Why he is here to start with, what he found so intriguing about me that he came here tonight even with the mocking of David, anything that would create a greater structure of a bond with him.

"So you've chose Sierra, I did say I knew the answer!" David chuckles, winking at us with the rest of the boys doing the exact same, laughing like a pack of clowns. I can feel embarrassment rising into my cheeks, boiling them into a bright red shade. Michael and I look at each other once again, the feeling of wanting him getting even more intense. "How's those worms Michael?"

Michael warily starts to drift his eyes down to the box that's cupped in my hands, untouched. His eyes widen in disbelief, snatching the box of noodles from me. Within seconds, Michael throws the box onto the ground in an outrage of revulsion. Noodles swarm on the floor, the boys doing nothing but cackle.

"Leave him alone David" I sigh, David gives me a sharp look of warning. Like I said, no one should ever be foolish enough to stand up to the boys. I squint hardly to see through the gauzy cobwebs encrusting the ancient grandfather clock that is lopsided in the forlorn corner. I'm getting weary; my eyes are starting to turn into an illuminating ruby colour as if I've been poisoned by something radioactive.

"Chill out Sierra, only a little harmless joke, right Michael?" David raises an eyebrow at Michael in order for him to answer, Michael just stares blankly at the noodles that slither about on the floor in a pool of water. I can feel myself falling asleep, and if I sleep now then I won't ever be able to escape out of my dreams.

"I've gotta go now, see you guys tomorrow!" I chirp happily, cloaking my exhaustion from the others. I skip over to the entrance where the cool sea breeze greets me whilst on its expedition into the cave.

"At least let our guest have a drink before you leave, we wouldn't want to be rude now would we Sierra?" David questions, his voice manifesting suspicion and his eyes sending daggers at me. I really should get back to Edgar and Alan, its late and nearing midnight. However, I don't have the will to fight David – I have succumbed to exhaustion with that little performance of being awake that I put on fleeing before I get caught into a game I wouldn't be able to win.

"No, I guess we wouldn't" I yawn slumping down on Dwayne's couch closing my eyes. My consciousness is ebbing away. I faintly feel a faithful arm around my shoulders before the dark arrives to take me away into its satisfying contentment. It wouldn't last long though when only mere hours later I would eventually wake up to that hideous sunlight peering at me, its intimidating light staring at me trying to make my life a living hell.

Here it comes... the darkness to navigate me to the sheer happiness of its paradise. I beg of it too let me reside there forever.

* * *

**I just want to take this opportunity to say a big thank you to the people who have left reviews, followed and favourited this story and me as an author. It makes me so happy to see people enjoy my work! I can't wait for more reviews and I hope you all enjoy the chapters to come :D**


	8. Winds of Change

_Far in the distance, a tree with twisted branches that I felt were going to reach out at me anytime soon and their satanic limbs grab me by the collar of my shirt, choking me until I was with her again. Within the whole field covered with amber corn, the unearthly tree stood out in the shades of black and white. The girl, so carefree, so beautiful; she beams at me waving her welcoming hand at me, signalling for me to come forward and join her in the tree. I run and I run... and I run – but yet I get nowhere. Stuck in that one spot like I was in quicksand that entwined around my ankles, the demonic tree cackling at my misfortunes and the girl with her facial expression falling._

_"Sierra!" she helplessly shrieks repeatedly, struggling to get out of the tree of curses grasp. My eyes were scorching as the tree set ablaze suddenly, the light turning the cornfields from beautiful gold to nothing. Searing my vision everything was white, no colour or shades. Just pure white. _

* * *

It feels as if I had only just closed my eyes. I jolt up out from that position that the darkness had discovered me in. My heart beats out terror to confirm that the petrifying nightmare has come to an end I pat my forehead that has broken out in a cold sweat. I shake in fear, who was that poor woman whose face was anonymous? The vivid images of the tree flaring its white fire and the girl burning to ashes agitate my mind. My eyes scramble around the room in hope there is another person, I didn't want to be alone if the girl with her flames arising from her limp body came to me. I let out a sigh of relief, Michael is sitting on the fountain still; I can sense something is wrong as he looks down at his feet in awe. My sigh alerts him, his head darting in my direction. Michael immediately comes over to my side, the smell of his cologne still as overpowering.

"Have a nice nap there?" Michael chuckles, his smile lights up the whole room like a sunset colliding with the horizon.

"How long was I asleep for?" I murmur rubbing my fatigued eyes that are getting used to being open.

"About five hours, we should get back before your parents kill you" Michael informs me. I really have to restrain myself from bursting out with laughter, my parents kill me for being incredibly late home? They wouldn't have even taken notice of my withdrawal from the house; they were probably too high from smoking all that nauseating junk that is apparently much more precious than their own daughter. Michael enfolds his hands into mine, lifting me up to my feet; once again as our eyes meet, I am reeled into the deepness of his piercing blue eyes. I feel the warmth of his hand retreat as it is detached from mine. Our eyes disconnect, with my eyes awkwardly hovering around the lobby; however, Michael still observes me with interest.

* * *

With Michael's arm reliably around my waist, he leads me to his motorbike that has been discarded around about 100 metres away from the entrance. Those secure arms that make me feel as if no harm could ever sneak up on me pick me up and place me on the back seat of the motorbike. Michael sat himself in front of me, the key starting up the ignition. The scream of the engine is clearly heard before it quietens down to a light chugging; Michael looks behind his shoulder at me.

"Ready?" Michael asks. I flash a wide grin at him and peck his cheek with my lips tenderly with his reply being a bashful smile.

"Ready" I breathe still grinning as I encircle my arms around him. With my confirmation, Michael guns the engine and with that we are rocketing to the sparkling of the stars! I couldn't feel better, just Michael, myself and the feeling of true freedom. Michael and I, against the elements of nature.

* * *

The streets are practically empty with the exception of the homeless in their rags sleeping outside the stores that Santa Carla had to offer. The road is deserted with no cars in my field of vision. We are truly free – free from the boundaries that adults had set up, and free from anything that could prevent Michael and I from being together on this miraculous night. I don't know what it is about Michael, he makes me feel carefree like I will never have any duties or responsibilities to take into my own hands ever again. I feel this relieving thrill of being far away from all those things I find displeasing, I feel as if the daylight will never come and hunt me down, that Nighttime Sierra will reign for the rest of my life and it is all because of Michael, he saved me. This knight in shining armour had walked into a dull room and took me on his majestic horse, removing all my despair and replacing it with this uplifting flame that will never burn out. Holding onto Michael, it's like I depend on him, something I have never handled. There is always something that I need to tolerate – caring for my brothers who consistently challenge my temper, my parents when they lay on the floor unconscious after smoking an overdose they would soon retake and more constant troubles that I attract. We stop smoothly at a red light; Michael spins his head around instantly upon breaking.

"I think we should make this town a little noisier. Together?" Michael asks, cute little dimples appearing from the corners of his mouth upturning. At first my lips form a tiny smile. That small smile grows, pressing against my plump cheeks.

"Together!" I agree, Michael devilishly smirks taking my hand adoringly into his own where I can feel the heat of his palm that I wanted dearly to have a fusion with once more. Michael's fingertips brush against my fingertips, his fingers lacing around my fingers; he then cruises my hand underneath his hand that is now cold from the bitter, crisp wind gushing on them, to the accelerator.

"One!" Michael yells as the red light alters to a saffron hue.

"Two!" I shout, the engine becoming blatantly louder. Michael's grip around my hand gets tighter.

"Three!" we bellow, our voices colliding in perfect harmony. The green light glows brighter than any star I have ever seen. Michael revs the engine, the noise so booming it is like the sound of vastly shaking thunder; the green light giving us consent to go, we leave it behind for the inky blackness of the night, whooping in unison as loudly as possible not giving a single thought in the world.

* * *

At high velocity speed, Michael and I drive through the dim lights that were scattered along the gashed road. We howl above all the rumbling of the engine, the homeless with their dopey eyes giving us strange looks. I don't even care, I'm having fun and that's all that matters to me right now. I throw my head back, howling and laughing madly feeling the wind entangling playfully in my lengthy locks. The sensation of euphoria is all in my body not leaving out a single bit, the feeling of Michael, the bike and I as being one is so releasing I feel as if we will never morph back into our three separate people. Hair flies through my eyes, the wind doing as it pleases with no control over it; it's like a dream that I will never want to awake from. All the stresses from the daytime are gone to someplace, the location unknown – that is the way it feels like it will be forever. Adrenaline pumps throughout my light-hearted body, intensity enhancing with every move the bike makes on our road of freedom. There is nothing to lose, I feel as if the wind, the deserted road and Michael will always stay with me; I don't want them or the rush of freedom they give me to depart from my life. No negative emotions can defeat me now. The wind powerfully throws itself onto me, the feeling of being free finally pure. There are only certain moments in life that are magical, for me - this is one of those moments.

* * *

**I loved writing this chapter so much! :D  
Let me know what you thought about this chapter in a review!**


	9. Passion and Pain

Alas our time is up, the lifetime on the bike wasn't to be; I couldn't help but feel the smallest bit of sadness. I knew our time would run out but I secretly wish that the clock would rewind itself so I can live through it time and time again. Michael pulls over to the curb closest to my house, placing his foot on the partially cracked ground to steady our noble mechanic stead; he climbs down then helping me afterwards. Michael lightly touches the middle of my back as we stroll to my front door.

"I really liked hanging out with you tonight Sierra. If it's ok with you, I'd like to do it more often? Perhaps tomorrow?" Michael asks seeking for approval. My heart flutters, beating fast with various emotions. I feel anxious for our next reunion, overjoyed that he wishes to be in my presence once more and even nervous that I will ruin all chances of us being together.

"That would be nice" I reply trying to not grin like a geek. Unfortunately, Michael and I have arrived my front door that locks away the life I wouldn't want to inflict upon anyone. Inside that house is hell; parents participating in illegal activities whilst showing off a live porn show, brothers brainstorming of staking innocent people and the ghost of a girl tormenting my memories from her absent occurrence in my life.

I reach out for the doorknob - that once glorious golden colour had been scaled by rust created over a long period of time, reminding me of myself in an odd way. With the boys, Laddie, Star and Michael, the gold would surely make a return. Michael stops me from opening the doorway to oblivion, his fingertips gently graze over the right side of my waist. I swing around; his eyes, so stunning that I've never seen anything like it before – so virtuous, they meet with mine. Without even controlling myself, I start to get lost in the mellow gaze, seeing nothing but those enchanting eyes that have caught me in a spell. Tingles are sent down my spine as one of his soothing hands cup my cheek. Together, we lean in hesitantly; our moment was finally arriving.

* * *

A luminous light appears out of nowhere, forcing me to turn my attention to its searing blindness before I even had the chance to kiss Michael. I squint my eyes that waters under its violent glint.

"Sierra!" the grungy voice of the figure hollers, blacked out by the vigorous light. Edgar...  
Alan and Edgar's heads were poking out from the open window of the second floor, moving rapidly to catch a glimpse of the guy I've brought home.

"What the hell are you guys doing up?" I confront them, once again to my demise Michael's moment with me had been halted to an end due to a second party interrupting.

"We could ask you the same thing" Alan grumbles looking unimpressed, shutting the window behind them. I stare at my feet in awkwardness; Michael's face the picture of embarrassment as his hand withdraws from my waist and cheek whilst biting his lip. Michael tilts my chin softly to look up at him. I can sense his glumness as he generates a slight smile.

"See you later Sierra" Michael sighs bringing my chin towards him. I can feel his sweet warm breath on my skin as he exhales in short little breaths. My heart pounds so briskly it feels like it's about to rip through my chest; Michael kisses my forehead affectionately, that action of endearment drawing our night together to a close as he leaves me without another word. A strong rush of confidence builds up in me as I turn halfway to open the door, my head whips just in time to see Michael nearing his motorbike.

"Michael wait!" I call; I am not going to give up our moment together for the world.

Michael twirls around, the gust of wind playing with his loose brown curls. I dash over to him, feeling like I'm in one of those romance movies that make Star and I sob like babies when we see them at the night viewing at the run down cinema. Michael catches me his sturdy arms, we gaze at each other for a short second before he bends down to my level whilst our eyelids slide downwards, his lips caressing mine as light as a feather. He leads me closer to his robust frame where I can feel myself melting into its clement heat; Michael's hands knot in my voluminous hair sending quivering vibes through me, my pulse racing at the speed of light. My smile begins to display through our interlocked lips as Michael snuggles me in his protecting arms, engulfing me completely. The kiss lasts only a few seconds before we pull away, to me it felt like a thousand years. Michael and I look up together; we are so close to each other I can feel my heart beat against his like two drummers playing perfectly in sync. His soulful blue eyes equal with my own electric eyes, he compacts warmth with his two hands around my singular hand.

"Goodnight Sierra" Michael bids farewell to me before he plants a kiss of compassion on my hand. Michael and I share one more amorous glance before he plasters a beguiling smile on his face and climbs on his motorbike. I watch him drive off into the distance with the desirable taste of his lips preserving on my mouth. Finally, my moment with Michael had came and I couldn't have imagined anything better.

* * *

I access the dreading gates of hell to be welcomed by two faces glaring at me. Edgar and Alan are standing only feet away from me looking like twins with their arms crossed superiorly and their feet firmly on the festering floor where dated magazines, some old toys from my childhood and ketchup stains from numerous experiments conducted by Edgar and Alan are scattered randomly.

"Who's the guy?" Edgar probes me still giving me a sceptical look as if I had just committed murder and I was doing a bad job at covering my guilt, as usual Edgar and Alan believe that I hang out with vampires whose only demand was to use me for my wet crimson blood that runs through my veins in a cycle.

"His names Michael" I answer tossing my earring that has become a trait in my personality since one of the boys pierced it for me onto the coffee table. I dawdle to the first step of the stairs, the perspective from my point of view descending into the shadows.

"Is he a –"

"He isn't a vampire" I caution them to stop with the same ritual of mindless questions as I embark my way into the pacifying shadows that cradled me in their sombreness.

* * *

I sit cross-legged in my fortress of tattered blankets pondering down memory lane with the pictures of my life flashing before my eyes like how people do on their last final breath as they reminisce about the lives they have lived, only certain people came into my thoughts though. I think of my first meeting the guys with Star at the age of fourteen, I giggle to myself when I think of the first joking words David had said to me with the boys then devoting over me like a new Christmas present they adored the minute they laid eyes on it. Then I think of Michael, meeting him today with my nerves wanting to get better of me and how I fought them off to have that one moment that I will never forget until the day I perish on this earth. As I start to think of Delilah and how she left me here, desolated with the sunlight chasing me in a race that I will never get to the end of. I go to shut the curtains when across the road, a woman with large shades masking her stares straightforwardly at me. I look back at her with confusion before finding the bravery within me to do what the guys would do and stick my middle finger up at her, hoping that makes her scatter off and never come back. The girl who seems slightly dysfunctional appears in a deep hypnotising state despite my warning stays there. I close the curtains where the sunlight is already stalking me through the little crack; the daylight that forces me to have fullbodied hatred for it, never ceasing to stop firing its enraging balls of scorching torment at me.

* * *

**I'm so relieved they have finally kissed! *lets out sigh of relief* ;)  
I'm sad to say that I won't be able to update as frequently because I'm going back to school tomorrow... I'll find some time to write up more chapters though!  
Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**


	10. We Are One

_I push the scratching corn aside, preventing it from gouging out my eyes as I stumble into the valley of ashes showering on me. The repugnant tree with its diabolic branches jerking at me no longer stood and it had dragged the girl down with it into the very depths of hell. Sweat would pour on her face from the unbearable heat; the waves of fire will singe her face marking itself with excruciating blisters that shall remain there to inject her with anguish for the rest of her cursed eternity there._

_"Sierra" a low voice snarls, I hear the snapping of teeth trying to chew me up; I dig through the ashes helplessly trying to find the girl without luck "I'm coming to get you Sierra" it viciously promises me. _

_Frantically I search for any remains of her charred body, still no luck. The rain was like the tears running down my face like a waterfall that never ended, it batters me weighing me to the ground. The ashes turn into a thick black liquid; from the gloopy liquid arises a frightened face with her identity not shown from the tar like substance that made me gag as its reeking smell of ancient corpses decaying replaces oxygen. She breaths desperately for air, her hands grabbing onto me, smothering my face with the disgusting bleak fluid._

_"Help...me!" she begged before a clawed hand rose up and congested underneath the drowning pool of black, her screams echoing for miles long._

* * *

My eyes shoot open, fresh tears scorching my cheeks and my mind disordered from my transition from a terrifying nightmare to the real world. My head is bursting with questions; who is that girl? Why did she deserve such a brutal end to her life? Did that menacing voice want me as well? It's just a dream though. The beast will never kidnap me to its gruesome lair. I sit upright with the worn blankets that insulated me throughout the frigid atmosphere of the night, dressed in my band t-shirt that Dwayne had given me for my birthday last year. In the corner of my eye, I can see a figure in white with a long bush of dark hair disappearing past their back and a cloudy mist forming around them. I slowly move my eyes to see their true state. I have to blink twice to adjust to the fact that this costumed guardian angel is really my Mom sitting on the edge of my bed, her smile broadened flashing her stained teeth with a fuming joint in her hand.

"I heard you got yourself a boy, looks like my baby is growing up!" she wails dramatically wiping away the tears with her white organic nightgown that she had been attiring for at least a month now.

I stare weirdly at her, my brows knitted together as I frown indicating my displeasure at her being one of the first humans I have to view today.

"Mom, are you high?" that was the most stupid question I could ever have asked, of course she is high - she always is.

Before I could click my fingers, Mom changes her personality once more from a flustered mother who weeps because her only daughter whom she has contact with has made one of the many milestones in life to a delusional being as she gets up merrily skipping whilst humming a gleeful tune from the 60's. My estimate is that she has taken extra pot and Dad has consumed more Viagra then planned.

* * *

In the disregarded corner of the comic store, I stand in my sleeveless, soft grey chambray playsuit patterned with white polka dot that admires my hourglass figure eagerly waiting for Michael to come and rescue me once more from the uninteresting surroundings of petty comics. The door groans with creaks as it opens, the open/closed sign flapping as it slams shut. Michael saunters over to the counter where he greets me with a light kiss on my blushing cheek. Edgar and Alan glare at me with disapproval but are soon distracted by the fair haired boy from yesterday who I assume is Michael's brother.

"Hey" I breathe, awestriken from his enticing demeanour.

"Hey, where'd you like go?" Michael offers me. I suddenly remember walking here and how beautiful the weather was on my voyage here, the cloudless sky letting the dazzling blue show and the birds chirping cheerfully. However, the sun still taunted me with its hot rays beating down on my body.

"We could just walk around the arcade for a while, if you want?" I suggest, I can't see the sun, not again. I can't bear to see that menacing sphere threaten to flick cannonballs of fire at me.

"Yeah that's cool, as long as I can spend time with you" Michael lovingly replies without a delay. I can't help but feel some deep affection for Michael, whenever his voice says even a single word I can feel my stomach flip. My heart staggers when Edgar and Alan or the boys interfere between us in fear of losing him forever and I have this uncontrollable emotion leaping over hurdles that is indescribable it's so strong.

* * *

Our fingers are intertwined and retained together as Michael and I wander around the packed arcade with thriving people unknown to me. Through the jostling crowds of ferocious ramming bodies who are determined to be first in the elongated line of the most popular game in the arcade, Michael protectively squeezes my hand and hauls me to safety in one of the rare secluded corners. Michael loosens his grip, his thumb fondly stroking my cheek and his eyes seriously looking into mine.

"Be my girl Sierra" Michael whispers in an essentially meaningful tone of voice. I'm breathless, Michael's facial reactions are at a halt, completely still as if time has frozen. My heart, defaced by trauma from the unwanted resident of the daytime and latched away by the control of Daytime Sierra, begins to repair itself. The malicious events that have scarred me under the feverous daylight will not force me to collapse this time. A smile starts to spread along my face, the corners of my mouth dashingly uplift.

"I'll be your girl Michael" I agree with every bit of happiness inside of me. Michael's lips form into a beautiful crescent like the moon that I treasure; he bends down and our lips blissfully join like a moth to a flame as the fire ignites in pure undiluted passion. We are one.

* * *

**I know it's short but I thought it was a good note to leave it on. Finally they are together! YES *casually jumps for joy* hope you guys enjoyed! :D  
**


	11. Lost In The Darkness

I've never been to old Mr Emerson's house that is alienated from the troublesome natures of Santa Carla as it locates on a hill that overlooks the horizon of the active town. Mr Emerson – a man in his late sixties who had lost his wife eight years ago and has been living an excommunicated life in the house, away from the world ever since with the exception of collecting pot from my parents every so often. Michael opens the door allowing me to enter first; the first things I notice are a matured brick fireplace in the corner of the room that burns out smoky fumes that overshadows the whole room and a high ceiling enabling enough head space for even the tallest man on earth. As my eyes swivel around the room, I notice how a real house should look. Michael's house appears so homely and immaculate compared to mine. Instead of a torn couch with countless holes the size of fists, Michael's is faultless with symmetrical blue and red stripes. I am intrigued when I see mysterious Shoji doors where a velvet red light is dimly enshrouded.

"Michael are you back?" a feminine gentle voice calls from the kitchen. A pale woman with mousy brown hair with a red tint to it that is styled into a pixie cut and dressed in a bright blue dress with little white daisies patterned on accompanied with a modest blue shrug and a smile that depicts a cheerful disposition joins Michael and I in the cosy lounge. "Michael, I'm going out tonight so I was hoping that –"she stops in her tracks and pauses speaking as she notices my presence "Oh I didn't know you're having company" the woman giggles surprised.

"Mom, this is Sierra. My girlfriend" Michael introduces me, referring to me as his girlfriend makes me feel warm inside like there is a heater in my stomach refusing to dissolve in its acid. His mom's smile gets even more expansive than it already is and quickly walks over to me.

"Hi Sierra it's nice to meet you, I'm Lucy, Michael's mom" she greets me, that beaming smile still held in position. She outstretches her arm for me to shake it.

"It's nice meeting you too" I say in a quiet voice, shaking her hand neither too tight nor too loose as I smile optimistically. Even when Lucy lets go of my hand, that friendly smile doesn't wipe off her face. Finally, I know what a mother should really be like. I can't help but feel blue though, for I have never come across that kind of motherly touch before in my whole life. In a way, I've never had a mother before either.

* * *

Michael lowers the needle onto the already spinning vinyl; the heavy sound of Bon Jovi's newest song beats out loudly, feeling the vibration going down my spine. Is it Michael's proximity that's making me shake or the beat of the music? I couldn't tell with Michael's encompassing closeness, his well built arm securely around my waist like a fluffy warm blanket that protects me on a cold winter's day. Michael leans in, his lips almost touching mine. Then suddenly the door bursts open with enormous pressure, only for Edgar, Alan and Michael's brother situating themselves in the door frame.

"Didn't interrupt anything, did we?" Michael's brother asks in a leering voice, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. Edgar forces his way to the front of Michael's brothers mastering figure that dominated over the other two boys who stand ragingly in the background.

"Sam, you little-"Michael starts fumingly hissing like a snake who's just been angered.

"Better not be interrupting any fangbanging, right Sierra?" Edgar quizzes me, his eyes targeting on me ready to shoot. Alan looks just as furious, staring at me like I am nothing but a piece of eroding junk infested with squirming maggots. Though he may be silent, his eyes shriek incriminating words. My jaw drops as if it's being controlled by a puppeteer in stun that Edgar could even spit out such suggestions and in embarrassment that they have just accused Michael of being a vampire! Sam jerks Edgar's face towards him with Edgar letting out a muffled scream of pain as Sam's hands grasp on his mouth rigidly, preventing him from declaring anymore atrocities.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I stutter through blasting anger, I cannot believe Edgar and Alan are trying to ruin what Michael and I have together "Why do you always have to bring up vampires, it's so idiotic it's unreal!" all they do is glare at me whilst shaking their heads in disappointment.

"Hey! I've just ran a bath, Sierra can go first!" Sam recommends trying to change the subject and remove the tension in the air. I quickly agree, moving off Michael's bed immediately and into the bathroom; anything to get away from the mortifying revelations of my brothers addiction.

* * *

I let myself slip into the lukewarm bath, its warmth so welcoming; I can feel the bubbles fizz around me with the lavender fragrance triggering my senses. I close my eyes as I let the hot steam embrace me, subconsciously it feels like it is warding off my stresses for the time being, leaving me tranquilized in a clear minded state. The calming waters make me feel like I have a balanced life with alignment, the placid darkness and I alone. I hear the doors screeching creak as it opens; Michael stands there staring at me, his face as white as a blank piece of paper; a strong lustful urge is scratching inside of him. I attempt to cover myself with piles of lightweight bubbles around my chest, my facial expression alarmed at his abrupt burst into the room. I'm speechless as he removes his top, thrusting it to the ground to reveal his naked torso, so defined like it has been sculpted to perfection.

I mutely observe Michael stagger over and climb into the bath, his gaze not falling from me. His eyes move their way down to my neck where Michael's lips and my neck unite; as he kisses my neck, it feels like snowdrops are freezing on my skin, a cold sensation frosts over his mouth. Michael's lips are suctioned to my neck, a stubborn force tethering them together. I begin to feel gruelling agitation where Michael's lips are chained. I nudge him without any movement.

"Michael. Michael could you stop?" I groan the painful affliction is intensifying and pressuring hastily "Michael! Michael you're hurting me!" I try to shrug him off without success. "Michael get off me!"

I heave him off; Michael falls back into the water and growls at me as he uprights himself. Nothing but horror shows on my startled face. It must be a prank. I can't believe it. It must be fake. No, Edgar and Alan can't be telling the truth. I gasp in terror and distress, my legs turn to jelly out of fear. I need to flee; I have to get away from this monster as Michael's sneer reveals a pair of sharp, bloodthirsty fangs.

I let out a blood-curdled scream, leaping out the bath; I dare to look behind me. Michael looks dumbfounded, those ghastly fangs retracted back to normality. I yank a towel from the nearest peg, my hands shaking in disturbance as I wrap it around me. I look at Michael with fright etching my eyes, this wasn't some cruel joke Edgar and Alan had challenged Michael to do – it was real.

"Sierra? What's going on?" Michael asks confounded at the scenario that had just occurred, his vague behaviour puzzling.

"Get the fuck away from me Michael! Just stay the hell away from me!" I scream distraughtly as tears gush down my face, the currents of salt not pausing for at least one second. All that beauty I thought would last forever has gone, disappearing into a void of sunlight. I could feel Daytime Sierra cackle monstrously inside my soul that has been shattered into a million pieces. She has won, that carefree girl that the night had brought me is now nothing. I am nothing. The calamities of the day have been brought into the night. Daytime Sierra wins.

* * *

I rush down the stairs, footsteps following me hurriedly. With every step my feet make another tear gets away from my sombre eyes.

"Sierra wait! What have I done? Sierra!" Michael chaotically shouts as he charges after me, those words duplicating in my ears. I grieve for the illusion I thought Michael was when all it really is, is another figment of my imagination. Had I tricked my mind to believing the last two days that Michael devoted over me where real? I thunder into the lounge, Michael still rambles his pleas for my attention. Before I know it, Edgar launches on Michael pinning him to the ground!

"What the hell did you do to my sister you filthy bloodsucker?" Edgar barks, his fist clenched above his head as his knees dig into Michael's thighs. Michael pants breathlessly, his face panicked at this sudden attack. Sam proceeds to fail at getting Edgar's murderous clutches removed from his brother.

"I swear to God, if you laid one single fang on her I'll stake you right here, right now. No matter how messy it is" Alan hisses about to throttle Michael. I seize them fast, towing them off of a bewildered Michael from the collars of their shirts.

"What the hell Sierra? Are you just going to let him drain your blood? Come on, let me stake him!" Edgar retorts as he tries to escape, but I can't let them kill Michael.

But now the question is – do I face my fears or do I run away?

* * *

**Ooosh! It feels awesome to be updating again after a lot of homework after only two days at school...  
Ahhh, anyway hope you guys like and I'll try findsome time to write. *huggles :3* **


	12. Trap of Deception

The beige gritty sand crumbles like liquid gold in-between my toes; I stare forlornly out to the stormy sea that acts as a ruptured mirror to my own emotions. As I lift my leg up and down, the miniature grains scatter in the wind, like my hopes and dreams of Michael and I. The strong waves crash together as they caress the rocks spraying an eruption of sea water repeatedly, the wondrous blue shimmering in the moonlight. As I inhale, the sea's entangling breeze fills up in my lungs. I look up at the sky, a dark beauty with the buckled stars glittering lucidly from even billions of miles away. The orbiting moon hovers like it has strings made from tungsten in its purest form attached to it in the twilight sky that is so inviting I could leave this beach and fly to those pulsing stars never to return. I hear the crunching footsteps colliding with the coarse sand; I whip my head around to that one person who I am craving to see but dreading the appearance of him.

It's Michael, the cold vast climate embracing him and his twirled ribbons of lustrous milky chocolate locks glistening in the pale light provided by the moon. Those eyes, so enticing as they shine out that colour of exotic blue behold my presence as he watches me looking at him with amazement.

"Michael, what are you doing here?" I ask taken aback that he has returned to greet me with his existence.

"To see you" Michael announces taking a seat next to me on the silken sand, his eyes not coursing away from my being "Sierra, I don't know what's happening to me and I admit it ok, it's scaring me to death knowing that what I turned into tonight could of killed you. I need you to know that I would never intentionally harm or frighten you" his eyes are clouding up with watery tears, allowing one to revolve down his cheek "Please Sierra, I need someone by my side. I want that someone to be you, I –"

Before Michael can continue, the noise of chanting motorcycles take over his words; out of the thin veil of fog the guys appear behaving like their usual buoyant selves, fuelling off the freedom I can never savour. They immediately start to wolf whistle at the first sight of Michael and I, Star and Laddie following behind like lost sheep with Star keeping a firm hand around Laddie.

"Well, well, well what's going on here? A little canoodling huh?" David badgers making kissing noises whilst pouting his lips trying to imitate us. Dwayne scowls at Michael with naked hatred vividly in his rich cocoa eyes. "Come on Michael, we've gotta show you something" David orders Michael, giving him a look that masters authority.

Michael arises from the sloughing rice like sand, assisting me up with his affectionate hands then dusting the leftover grains of sand that refused to leave the loose denim material that made his jeans. As he turns to leave giving me one last brisk smile, I wrap my arms around him.I can't leave him; he can't be alone during this oppressing time. Like Michael recalled, he needs me – and I need him. Michael snugly hugs me back like he doesn't want to ever depart from this embracement before angling his lips to interlock with mine.

"Coming Michael?" Dwayne spitefully spits another message of abomination in Michael's direction. Michael warmly smiles as if he was holding me in his arms all over again before running to catch up with the guys, leaving Star, Laddie and I.

* * *

"So you and Michael going steady now?" Star investigates knowingly smirking at me as we stroll around the dynamic arcade together whilst keeping a watchful eye on Laddie who is buzzing around like a bee on all the games that he has played many times previously; he enjoys them though and that's all the matters.

"Yeah, we are" I reply, grinning famously, my smile droops slightly when I think of the incident earlier "Star; I need to tell you something about Michael. You're gonna think I'm crazy though" Star lets out an amused giggle.

"I know you're crazy Sierra! Come on, I've known you since kindergarten. Now, tell me – what is it about Michael?" she laughs unaware of my words true intentions. She's going to think I should be locked up in a place for lunatics like I once thought Edgar and Alan should be. Edgar and Alan were right though, and I was wrong. I can't feel anything but shame, what would Delilah think? I can see her sitting up in the satin black sheets of the sky on a diamond star, disgraced and shaking her head in vexation that her own blood could have so little trust in her siblings that I had disapproved of for so long.

"I think Michael's a vampire, you see I was in the bath and he just came in and I saw his fangs. Star I saw –"I pause to examine Star's reaction. Her eyes reveal pure guilt, horror and sorrow. Her mouth is agape, abhorrence is written all over her face. Star's exquisite facial features start to disintegrate into a whimpering lip and puffy eyes created by the tears cascading down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Sierra; I tried to tell them... I tried to tell them not too but... but they wouldn't... wouldn't listen to me!" Star bawls through shortened breaths. Who are them? What did she try to tell these people? But what is she sorry about? I envelope her into a hug, Star throws her arms around me as she weeps loudly into my shoulder leaving moist patches on my bare shoulder.

"What is it Star? Tell me what's going on?" I ask confused, Star encourages her head to heave itself from my shoulder, her eyes flaming red from all the salty tears that have burned her.

"David... David and the others. They're vampires Sierra"

The magical fairground music goes straight past my head, my eyes widening feeling like an infinite amount of electric currents seized up in my blood flow. My heartbeat reaches the ultimate pace. Michael suddenly swims into my thoughts as quick as a diver jumping with talent off a diving board. He's with them!

"Michael's with them! Come on we need to get him now!" I bellow recklessly above the clamorous swarms of human activity, Star grabs Laddie by the hand and we sprint out the arcade together.

* * *

The heat drained out of my body as the frigid night air attracted to it, goosebumps emerge from my skin in an unsuccessful way to shield myself from the chilled winds that swayed in my direction. I couldn't believe it. David, Marko, Dwayne and Paul – the closest people to I had were untruthful to me. All those dark secrets that they had hidden from me were crawling out from the shadows. They were my saviours, but now they are my deceivers. Their love was all just lie that I was lured into like a fly in a caught in a spider's web, I now know that I will never escape from their trap of deception.


	13. The Mission For Truth

Without giving a single polite thought, I charge into the Emerson household. Michael is the only thing my mind will allow to roam; all other thoughts are ceased to existence as they decay to nothingness. Michael must be safe; David and the others must not damage him in any way, shape or form. My two identities, Daytime Sierra and Nighttime Sierra have no longer got any mesmerisation over me. They have morphed into one single being and her name is Sierra Frog, the girl who had been ridiculed by both the day and night, the sun and the moon – they are both insulting, the magicians both tricked her, they plagued her with the curse of kindness, that was later revealed to be not kindness but instead, it was far worse than any innocent act.

"Michael! Michael are you here?" I shout whilst being pestered by worry as I sprint up the stairs, hoping I will get at least a glimpse of Michael's reassuring smile "Michael!" I holler again, I am greeted by a frantic Sam who is searching in what might as well be a maze as Michael hides from us.

"Sierra! Where's Michael? He said he knew where you were, where is he?" Sam asks in a relentless journey of speech to find the location of his brother. My heart sinks into a deep suffocating pit of emptiness, Michael is with them. The boys I found so beautiful in their world of freedom were now leeches that found pleasure in draining me from it.

Was I really worth anything to them, did they love me like claimed they did? Through all the heartache, all the pain the daylight had inflicted upon me, their moonlighted love, was it nothing? All I have is memories of those times with them where I could feel nothing but trust and adoration for them, now all those memories have faded to dust. All those words we had all exchanged are nothing but silent whispers. However, I still remember them clearly, they were all just a lie that I had been the target of.

Michael, Michael, Michael – the only words my mind can absorb, any other utterance turns to ashes. I stumble out of the room; Michael must be in the cave, that cave masked away a world that had failed me. The world I thought was my heaven, my salvation with my angels surrounding around me is now an imperfection; as murky secrets were revealed, those angels quickly transformed into horned devils and that heaven in the night sky became the depths of hell that I am imprisoned in forever. I run out of the excluded house, never glancing back. I have to find Michael, or it will be the end of the only spark my life had left.

* * *

The cave, it may appear to be the same ancient hotel lobby but it really hides the outer darkness that if touched, you would be infested by imaginary devotion and worshipped by the diamond stars, the neon sphere of rock and the black sheets of sky. I enter the abyss, the fire pit of forged faithfulness disguised by the thick layer of dust. I hear laughter, they're in here.

David smiles at me, the smile that broke my heart. Marko and Paul cheer at my arrival; my eyes are still glaring at a bewildered David.  
"What's up with you Sierra? Seriously, who the hell's put a bee in your bonnet?" David mutters lighting up a cigarette.

"Yeah come on Sierra, tell us what's up! You know we can keep a secret!" Marko hoots, he was certainly right about keeping a secret. Three whole years, 1095 days they had kept me blind from the truth.

"Sierra! Times a-ticking, tell us whats wrong!" Paul yawns in mockery whilst pointing at an imaginary watch on his wrist. Time has been ticking far too long.

Dwayne wanders over to me, his face only a matter of inches away from mine. He tenderly pulls up my chin to face him, his eyes manifest concern.

"Sierra, what is it?" his soothing voice asks me, his brow furrowed and his eyes searching my mind for answers. I can't dare look at him though, not without my eyes bleeding with pain from the memories that haunt my past.

"I know what you are David" I announce, battling away those hot tears that steam my eyes with fury and upset "I know what all of you are". David splutters on the smoke of his cigarette, letting little disjointed smoke rings escape from his mouth. He snaps his head up, understanding dawns on his features; he has come to the realisation that the truth has been uncloaked. Dwayne looks horrified, he has discovered now he has lost me for good. For once, Paul and Marko's jokes cease. "Now tell me where Michael is, I swear if you have done anything to him David" I find myself not being able to complete my sentence. Why have I still got remorse for them? Why should I after all the false truths?

David dawdles over to me; it feels like I want to run a mile away from him with every footstep he takes towards me.

"So, you know what we are now" he repeats still puffing away on that cigarette. His body language suggests that he doesn't give a care in the world that his most horrendous secret has been confessed from his own lips, but his mind – it's like I can read it clearly, he is panicking inside.

"You haven't answered my question. Where is Michael?" I question him once more, to my surprise David begins to chuckle sinisterly to himself. It is like my anguish from the memories that make no attempts to ease the pain pleases him as his laughter turns hysterical.

"Sierra, Sierra, Sierra. You really think Michael is going to be sitting comfortably at his house in front of the fire? No, he is one of us. He must feed" he answers me; he still is avoiding to answer the question fully.

"And your plan was for him to feed on me wasn't it David?" I inquire. Nothing can shock me anymore.

"Of course not Sierra, you weren't meant for anyone. You're our friend" David informs me. I can't let myself believe him; not again, otherwise I will have to live through this heartache repeatedly.

"Then why lie to me David? Why would all of you lie to me?" the glistening tears fall down wetly on my cheeks as if the journey had already been coordinated. David sighs to himself, I peer at Dwayne for a split second, I can see his eyes forming woeful tears that he will never allow to follow their course of nature.

"Marko!" David calls Marko who nods in agreement, there were no words exchanged, no feelings expressed but Marko knew exactly what to do "Sierra, we would never harm you"

The words lie on ignoring ears, but is he being truthful? Why is it I am being tricked into believing him once more? Is he lying or telling the truth? All these unanswerable thoughts trickle into my mind as quick as the bitter tears that course down my cherry coloured cheeks. I can't ever believe him again, believing him would create that bedlam he has already wrangled me into.

* * *

**This was such a fun chapter to write hehee! Hope you guys enjoy it and thank you for all the lovely reviews that people have wrote, I really appreciate it :) **


	14. Always and Forever

My whole body feels disorientated as I stagger through the door into the bliss of Michael's home. The radiant warmth from the playful flames of the fireplace rushes into my veins as if the house is already welcoming me under its stable roof. Sam who had just opened the door for me, analyses my body language and odd state.

"What happened to you?" he asks me in an alarmed tone of voice. I shake my head; I'm not too keen to discuss what happened right now.

"Doesn't matter Sam, is Michael back?" my words are slurred as if a tornado had stolen my ability to speak. Sam peers sceptically at me as his thumb quickly gestures that Michael is in the field behind the house.

"Edgar, Alan and me are going to the comic store for a bit so we'll see you later" he briefs me; I nod to allow them to be free, something I don't think I will be able to do for a lengthy time "Cool! Oh yeah, Edgar told me to tell you, if Michael tries to fangbang you again, he put garlic by Michael's bed so all you gotta do is put it in his eyes" he then advises me "His words not mine!". Before all these dramatic events started to appear, I would have rolled my eyes at that remark. Now, it was a whole different matter.

* * *

Michael wanders around in the field of wheat that sways with the winds guidance; he is gathering his thoughts together. So would I if I had just discovered that I was a venomous creature of the night. I inaudibly amble over; somehow I can feel a hint of fear as the wheat makes me reminisce back to that disturbing nightmare with the cornfields. A twig snaps nosily as my foot stands on it causing Michael's head to spin around to face me. His cheeks are stained red, he's been crying.

"Sierra! Hey, I was just – I mean I'm just taking a bit of fresh air" Michael stutters trying to excuse himself for those tears that could injure his masculinity.

"You don't have to lie to me Michael, come on I know you're worried" I take a seat on one of the many identical logs, the texture of it rough and uncomfortable.

"Well what the hell do you expect me to feel Sierra?" Michael explodes. I feel taken aback as my booming heart ingests the shock of the scene "Oh yeah I'm a vampire, I'm so fucking happy!" he then yells in insulting mockery. I dart off that irritating log that has left my thighs sore and red, how dare Michael talk to me this way?

"Well excuse me for trying to help you!" I debate back, what happened to me being that one person Michael wanted to help through all of this? Now it's as if that one person had just become another disregarded piece of old furniture that was far from all the finer things in the room.

"I don't need any help! I know exactly what I am" he doesn't even have the courtesy to face me when he addresses me.

"Then why ask for it?"

"Because I – it doesn't matter Sierra, just go back inside"

"No! Why ask for it Michael if your just gonna refuse it? Give me a goddamn answer now!" I fume, an enraging fire is building up and is getting ready to spread its deadly flames as every tear drops out of my crystal eyes to try and prevent it from happening.

"Because I'm crazy about you Sierra!" Michael strides over to me and toughly grasps my shoulders with his harsh hands; his fingers are squeezing my shoulders strenuously and his eyes are determined to make me believe him "Can't you see that? I could have killed you this evening and it's tearing me apart just to think that I could have done that. I could have killed –" Michael can no longer continue as he turns his back on me, pacing around the layered haystacks; he inhales sharply then whirls around to face me again "I would never forgive myself if I harmed you Sierra"

"I'm sorry" I sob with my tears not even for a singular moment failing to collapse from my eyes. If Michael had never met me on that fateful day, he wouldn't be in this situation, I should have never answered him when he found me again in the conquering darkness.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Michael asks me removing the tears from my cheeks with his thumb, prohibiting anymore from escaping.  
"If you didn't meet me then you wouldn't be in this situation, you would have never met the guys and you wouldn't be like this" I weep, those salty tears still building a watery border around my eyes.

"Sierra, baby this isn't your fault, you didn't know. I will never regret meeting you; I knew the first minute I laid eyes on you that I had to have you as my girl" Michael soothingly whispers whilst caressing my cheek. That was the sweetest and sincerest thing anyone has ever told me before. I can feel my stomach flutter as Michael bends down and our lips connect once more. Michael soars me into his cradling arms that are so nurturing and he walks into the moonlight with me in his arms like I am his most blessed possession.

* * *

I cling onto him with my arms around his neck feeling the soft silky locks of hair overlap my hands. Through my own skin I can feel his warmth, I feel as if I'm walking on air as the feeling of pure heat spurs through every last limb in my body. His lips tangle around in circles as they crash with my own lips and his sturdy arms are holding me close to him once again after what seemed like forever since he last held me in them. I can feel his melodious breath on my face, comforting me as he exhales through his nose. It's only when our lips disconnect I realise that I am lying on his bed. Michael strokes my flushed cheek that burns in his palms. He smiles at me with a million heartfelt signals, those soulful deep blue eyes gaze into mine. I couldn't wish for anything more; passion can only follow desire.

I nod to give him consent as I smile meekly; I've never done anything like this with anyone before. I've never felt like this with anyone before either. I can just tell Michael is the one. Michael starts to kiss my jaw line whilst he tenderly removes the first strap of my playsuit. I dare my hands to pull off his shirt as our lips move in time together; Michael brushes his fingertips along my bare shoulders creating a tingling sensation. I feel as if all the breath has been suctioned out of me, my heart thumps rapidly as nervous emotions start to intensify. I feel chills with his every touch.

"Sierra, if you don't want to do this, I'll understand" Michael whispers to me, his eyes intently looking into mine as if he can clearly see how nervous I am.

"I want to Michael; I've just never done anything like this before" I inform him, my heart beating quicker than rainfall pelting the ground.

"I'm not going to hurt you Sierra, I will never hurt you" Michael says lulling as his fingers stroke my cheek like an artist caring to an exquisite piece of art. I nod again, Michael's arms entwine around me as he peacefully rests me on the bed.

Each time our lips touched it was like fireworks, impeccable beauty and outstanding. I feel like I am being soared up into the sky, the angels playing harmonious music with their magnificent harps in my ears. The smell of Michael's cologne sweating out, still smelling of sanctuary and passion lingers in my soul. The ecstasy between our two bodies becoming one is so pure, so perfect; I feel as if all my self control is still here, but Michael has taken it caringly, I know my body is in safe hands as Michael gently embraces it. Each pigment of my skin thrills, each hair stands up to attention as Michael runs his hands down my curvaceous body. That petrifying world that had been built together tonight crashed down and vanished in the frosted night air as have the nerves that I once felt. In sync, our hearts beat like a drum together and as our bodies fuse together even more, that world sinks even deeper into the ground where it shall be incarcerated for eternity. Michael is my world now; he helps my memory of my role in life elapse. This night will truly never end.

* * *

The silk blankets and Michael's powerfully built arms envelop around my shivering body; Michael and I gaze into each other's eyes as he grazes across my jaw, he moves his hands to voyage through my thick hair. I am in utter daze as I can't believe how relief had surged across my body in that one moment of time, just Michael and I as one together.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Michael asks worriedly still pacifically tending to my jaw.

"No, it was perfect" I smile as does Michael who moves in to clemently plant a kiss on my forehead where beads of sweat emerge from. I put my head on Michael's tender chest as he rolls over onto his back and place my hand nearby my head, his chest is so silken its as if it was spun by silkworms themselves.

I close my eyes, allowing nothing but Michael's warmth to cradle me in the darkness. This night, Michael and I will never end.


	15. It Doesn't End Here

_She sits in the isolated corner rocking as a frightened expression crawls on her face. Her face charred from the decaying black liquid that had sucked her into the pits of hell. Those intense eyes snap up at my presence, a sense of danger lurking in them. Intellectual senses tell me that something evil is stalking my every movement. Each and every footstep. Each and every breath. I can feel it following me. _

_"Escape...from...here. Now!" she shrieks, a shriek so high pitched and ear splitting my ears will have to develop a new eardrum. My legs can't physically move like they are chained to an anchor, ready to let me drown to my death. The shrieks she had once expressed are replaying in my in mind, they can't break away. _

_I try to screech out my worry, no words are heard - only the distressed action of my lips attempting to shout out all my concerns. With no movement still, I can hear the maniac sniggers like before. Where do they come from? I agitatedly explore the harrowing room that creeps with the vilest insects covered in a repulsive olive green substance. _

_I look up finally at the worn out brick wall in monstrosity. For the writing on the wall smeared in blood says 'YOUR NEXT SIERRA'. Dread, fright and chills endorse me. Then, out of nowhere, a tall figure becomes apparent as they drift towards me. Stunning brown eyes stare at my own eyes as they tilt up my chin to look into them. _

_"Run Sierra" his deep husky voice warns me. Dwayne._

* * *

My eyes jolt open, filled with anxiety and perplexity; they feel like they're on fire. Dwayne and the others had wanted to kill me, they didn't say it but I can just tell, but now Dwayne was warning me like he still cared? Did he want to rescue me? Or was this dream just wishful thinking that one of the boys still had an ounce of love in their undead hearts left for me? Thankfully, Dwayne's untrustworthy brown eyes are replaced by Michael's reliable blue ones as I blink a few times to discover them observing me. I try to open my eyes wide enough, struggling to disregard the burning sensation in them.

"Morning baby" he greets, his soft lips welcoming my own. I smile and giggle a little to myself.

"Good morning" I whisper, putting my head on his shoulder. Michael brings me closer to him, his secure arms embracing me while he places kisses as light as feathers, on my head. The dark nightmares become colourless when those reassuring arms hold me protectively, carrying me into a silver-tongued retreat.

"Michael! They're here!" Sam declares, calling from downstairs.

"All I want to do is stay here with you all day!" Michael groans in annoyance, giving me a final kiss before going to the bathroom to get changed. I quickly get dressed into my outfit from the previous night, my hair looking like a bird's nest and that earring still attached to my earlobe. I take it out and glare at it for a split second before throwing it to the ground. That earring will never be a part of me again.

* * *

I stroll down the stairs to find Edgar and Alan appearing incredibly serious and ready for action in camouflaged army suits with a single rag of torn fabric, most likely from our curtains tied around their foreheads. In their hands they have tennis rackets that I didn't even know we had and numerous bags filled to the brim.

"Where's Dracula? El Vampiro?" Alan questions whilst taking a peek at his surroundings. Then, almost in sync, Alan and Edgar turn their heads to notice me standing on the first step of the extended staircase leaning against the oak banister.

"And by the looks of it, we've already found the fangbanger" Edgar adds muttering, looking me up and down in disgust. Great, he has to say that just as Sam enters the room. He freezes in his tracks, his eyes widening.

"Oh shit... you guys did, didn't you?" Sam groans in displeasure; my cheeks get more humid with every mortification exposed.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask to change the subject.

"We could ask you the same thing! I'm guessing you stayed the night Sierra?" Alan interrogates advancing closer to me with each word, shooting unimpressed and suspicious looks my way. Edgar tuts at him, rolling his eyes once.

"We're here to find out who the Head Vampire is, then we're gonna kill him. Only Michael knows the Head Vamps' true identity, and perhaps you do as well - you hung out with them plenty of times" Edgar announces, his last few words ones of disfavour. I wasn't even aware of that the guys were vampires before, let alone knowing that there was even a Head Vampire! It had to be David; David controls practically all the boys. It is hard to believe he once dictated me to believing his lies.

"I'm not sure; remember I didn't even know they were vampires until last night!" I remind them. Edgar, Alan and Sam shuffle a little and peer down at their feet whilst awkwardly coughing.

I twist my head up the stairwell to see Michael shamble down the stairs stiffly like each step he takes is complete agony for him. His face is getting paler with every moment that goes by and appears unhealthy. I still can't stop blaming myself for his suffering. There is another uncomfortable silence as Michael with his brow knitted together, scans the three boys in confusion from behind his sunglasses.

"I'm guessing they..." Michael whispers in my ear.

"Yeah we know what happened with you two last night" Sam murmurs still looking down at his feet. Michael lets a little smirk rise on his mouth causing me to arch my lips to form a forbidden smile.

"What's Edgar and Alan doing here?" Michael asks Sam, once again trying to fill in that awkward silence that looms over the room.

"Hey! We'll do the questions here New Dracula and you'll do the answering!" Edgar cautions. Michael stumbles over to the nearest armchair and collapses into it as Edgar keeps a ball of garlic in his hand firmly as if his life depends on it "Who's the Head Vamp?" now that I think about it, his life does really depend on it.

"David, it has to be David" Michael grumbles in pain. I know it is David. Why hadn't I said anything when Edgar mentioned it to me? It's like David's voice is commanding me from inside my own mind – he is still dictating me. But it is because I'm letting him, deep inside I still care. Those guys gave me freedom I could relish and made me feel special, now all those warm feelings from dearest friends and that freedom is gone, its been sent to sea to get hidden away in the fortress of waves.

"Right. Come on we gotta go. Now I wanna warn you all, this isn't gonna be some easy task like you do in elementary school. This is vampires we're talking about, they will kill you if threatened" Edgar forewarns us, I'm prepared though, I will go to any lengths to protect the ones I love "So this is how it is – me, Alan and Sam are in the back to discuss what's gonna happen, Sierra drives and Michael" Edgar glares at Michael, his eyes squinting in severe hatred "The Prince of Darkness can stay in the front"

Edgar, Alan and Sam clamber out of the front door together, leaving Michael and I together. Michael unwillingly forces himself to get out of the chair with what seems like the last piece of energy he has and limps over to me in misery from his pain. He cups my cheek and caresses it with his thumb, his exhausted eyes looking into mine.

"Sierra, I understand if you don't want to go along. You and the guys, I know what a strong relationship you had. I don't want you to get hurt by seeing what Edgar and Alan do to them" Michael tells me. I wrap my arms around his neck and bring my lips to his, allocating a kiss upon them. I look at him again; he defeats his pain by smiling at me.

"I'll be fine, I promise you" Michael lifts one corner of his mouth and kisses my head.

"Ok, I'm driving though"

* * *

We had commandeered Mr Emerson's old Chevy whose rubber tyres had never touched even an inch outside his garage and taken a very high speeded drive to Hudson's Bluff. Today was the day. The day I have to say my goodbyes to old friends. As I get out, I slam the door behind me. Just to think only a few nights ago, arriving here in the day would have been one of the greatest presents I could ever have the pleasure of experiencing; now I was here to kill the occupants of the cave who have made me suffer but given me the best moments of my life. I should have listened to Michael, but if I hadn't of came along and they hurt my brothers, Sam or Michael, I would have to live with that guilt on my conscience for the rest of my life. Edgar and Alan huddle their weapons together and scramble to the top of the cliff where the stairs were to enter into the cave of doom. Michael is breathless already from taking one step out of the car as if he had completed a one-thousand mile hike and is leaning on Sam who is comforting him. I can sense his fretting from the way he keeps on taking glances at me.

"Just so you know – if you try and stop us or vamp out in anyway, I'll stake you without even thinking twice about it" Edgar notifies Michael in a warning tone of voice; knowing Edgar, he would actually do it.

"Edgar!" I growl, Edgar sighs and lazily looks up at me.

"Jeez Sierra, just 'cause you slept with the guy" Edgar calls before disappearing into the place of the condemned. I turn my head around to Michael who winks at me.

"Go with them Sammy" Michael orders Sam who sprints into the bottomless pit. Michael staggers over, putting on all his weight onto me as he stumbles. Thankfully, I catch him, tumbling a bit myself. Why am I so weak today?

"Sierra..." Michael doubles over in pain, crumbling to his knees onto the arid dirt ground, I rush to his side feeling a bolt of dizziness in my head as I do so "Sierra, I just wanted to tell you, in case anything happens –"

"Goddamn it! If you guys don't mind stopping your little repeat of last night, we'd like to stake some vampires! We might have all day but we don't have all night!" Edgar barks before going back into that little piece of heaven I thought I would never come to despise.

* * *

As I enter the demons lair, I see Edgar's arm outstretched above his head, a wooden stake getting ready to strike.

"Our first kill Alan!" Edgar whispers in triumph, he's about to stake Star and Laddie! "Bon voyage bloodsuckers!"

"Don't touch them Edgar! They're not vampires!" I bellow, if Star and Laddie die, I don't know what I would do. Star's been my best friend since my memory allows me to vaguely remember, I can't live without her by my side.

"They're not?" Edgar mumbles in shock with a hint of disappointment that he hasn't had the pleasure of killing a vampire, the urge that is detonating inside of him.

"Star and Laddie are half vampires" Michael reveals. Shock. That's all I can feel. Complete and utter disbelief surges my every emotion. I suddenly realise, that's why Star couldn't return to her family, why Laddie doesn't have any recognition of his parents. David had stolen everything dear from them, and he wouldn't let them have it back. Edgar, Alan and Sam race down to the mass coffin where the guys regain their strength to warp my thoughts and feelings. I stride over to Star and Laddie; they appear so peaceful yet so daunting.

"Star" I gently say, shaking her slightly "Star, come on wake up" she begins to stir, her angelic eyes bleary, uncomprehending the situation occurring. As her eyes grow larger, they become more flustered; Star sits upright as quick as a bullet.

"Sierra! What are you doing here? You can't be here! It's not safe!"

"It's ok Star, we're gonna get you and Laddie out of here" I hush in order to keep her silent and calm. Star lets a little relieved smile creep up on her lips.

"I'll take them, you stay here" Michael tells me as he hauls Laddie up the stairs into the crippling sun rays. I take a glance at Star who is asleep again, and then I look at the stairs. No sign of Michael returning so far. To complete the triangle, my eyes trace the stairway to the buried resting place of Santa Carla's vampires. One more peek at the entrance, still no Michael coming down. I give Star a final kiss on her head that is covered in bulky corkscrew curls, knowing that I may not ever see her beautiful face again.

* * *

I dash down the stairs to the underground abyss; I'm suddenly hit by the stench of a rotting foul smell, worse than the alleyway. The odour, so musty, so heinous that its notorious stink will linger in my nostrils for at least another year afterwards. Even as I breach even more of its hidden secrets, the putrid smell is still as distinct; with each step I take, jagged, sharp boulders of rock and continuous jungle of vines hanging from the ceiling try to prevent me from seeing their masters' true state.

"Good night bloodsucker!" echoes from far into the tunnel of annihilation bounce of the ridged rocks into my ears. Edgar! I amble through the course of obstacles to find Edgar, Sam and Alan, only to be greeted by their screeching like little girls as we are concealed in a massacre of blood and internal organs!

Marko, Edgar had killed Marko is all my mind can conceive as I scream deafeningly. Sticky blood from Marko's almost deceased body oozes out, viciously squirting on all of us, never-ending scarlet blood rushing from it. Marko howls in unbearable pain, yet my squeals of distress are not masked.

"Your dead meat!" David blasts as he hangs upside down, his face the picture of anger.

"Oh my God!" I shriek as I capture a vivid image of his vampire persona. His once delicate hands have morphed into wrathful claws, his eyes transfigured from a light blue to a luminous gold and his teeth are now just as I expected – fangs.

"Let's get outta here!" Edgar hollers; we flee through the microscopic entrance to this horror, never to return.

"Run Sierra!" Dwayne yells in vexation. Just like my dream, he did care.

* * *

We reach the senior lobby but our battle is not yet over. After a struggle out of the ground shaking corridors, those obstacles still loyal to their master, we made it here at last. Edgar, Alan and Sam scamper out of the darkness into the sunlight, somewhere where I wish to rejoin. But as I see Star in her undisturbed slumber, I realise that I can't physically or emotionally depart. I jog over to her side; I have no more energy to run but I acknowledge I must get to her quickly.

"Sierra, you know you can't escape us" David taunts, I turn around with tears welling up in my eyes like little clear puddles, he is still that venomous vampire I loathe, hiding in his sanctuary of the darkness "Join us"

"I will never join you" I spit, scooping Star up in my arms masking her in a smooth blanket to protect her from the beating sun outside. David starts to chuckle dementedly as I briskly pace to the exit with Star huddled in my arms.

"You can't run from us forever Sierra. You'll join us soon; wait and see!"

* * *

The suns heat is scorching, relentless to stop its rays from booming down. However, I have never been so grateful for its brightness to shine over me. I search desperately for the Chevy we had arrived in over the dunes of dehydrated dirt.

"Burn rubber does not mean warp speed!" I hear Sam yell, I follow the sound waves direction to find Sam at the front wheel of the car. At the edge of the cliff! The edge that Michael and I could have been thrown off of if it wasn't for Michael's trustworthy driving skills. I find that treasured energy I have been questing for as I sprint over to the Chevy.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" I gasp, noticing how close they were to sudden death, just like Michael and I were that night. I carefully place Star in the back with Michael and Laddie who have succumbed to exhaustion.

"Sam, if you drive we're gonna be in a bigger mess. Let me drive" I instruct him, browsing my eyes over the car to find Edgar and Alan squished in the front seat.

"You two get in the back" I order. Edgar and Alan frown at me.

"We don't sit with vampires" Alan huffs in attempt to show some dominance.

"You're welcome to stay here with David, I'm sure he wouldn't mind having you both for lunch" I snap, gesturing over to the cave with my hand. Edgar and Alan exchange panicked looks before flashing their attention back to me. Edgar gives me a meek smile; Alan still looks frightened to the bone.

"Whatever you say Sierra" Edgar titters in pretend bravery before piling into the back with Alan allowing Sam to move over to the next seat.

I leap over the car door, cursing to myself slightly as my motion delays, it feels as if I've just came off of a amusement park ride with numerous amounts of loops.

"Christ! He touched me!" Alan squeals letting out a whimper.

"Hey! If he can touch Sierra without hurting her, then he won't hurt you!" Edgar reassures him.

"Will you two shut up?" I shout in hope they would actually do so. I peek in the mirror, Laddie's head rolls onto Edgar's shoulder, who in response lets out a girlish shrill. I snigger to myself and start the engine, rapidly reversing to the dusty road that would be our saviour to protection.


	16. Sheer Luck

My head has a pulsating migraine inhabiting it and my eyes feel like they are about to lockdown. The stimulating fireball above pounds on me like a hammer; the green light flickers on stinging my eyes, but allows me to carry on this tiresome journey to the Emerson residence.

"Sierra? Are you feeling ok?" Sam whispers, his eyes showing his concern. I nod in response to his answer trying to concentrate on the road. "No you're not alright, come on what's wrong?" Sam can see beyond my lies, just like his brother.

"I am Sammy, don't worry about me" I reassure him, giving him a weak smile. We reach some traffic; Edgar leans forward and punches the horn furiously creating a rowdy response of honking from other cars.

"Hey asshole! We've got some business to take care of! Hurry up!" Edgar blares, the driver in front mumbles retaliations "Your wife's in labour? Yeah, well we're saving everyone in Santa Carla's butts, including that unborn kids'!" I moan uncomfortably, a strike of lightening in my stomach hits repeatedly.

"Ok Sierra, pull over. You're not well" Sam warns me trying to get hold of the wheel.

"Oh God... please don't tell me Michael and her have created little vamp babies together!" Alan groans in irritation.

"What? I can't be uncle to little vamp kids! Do you know how much that will ruin me? I'm supposed to be killing vampires, not being related to them!" Edgar complains furiously, the hurricane in my head worsening with every scream Edgar and Alan express.

"Will you two just shut up already?" I roar. Shocked by my commands, Edgar and Alan swoop back into an upright posture, their voices finally hushed "Sam, I'm fine. Honestly" I then say, my voice a lot more reposeful than my previous words. The traffic moves on, we can finally drive back into the condoling arms of the Emerson's house.

* * *

I pull up into the garage; all of us swarm out as fast as a group of flies who have captured the smell of luscious food. It wasn't long until it would be night, and the guys would be coming. Not just for Star and Laddie who have finally fled from their manipulating clutches, but for every single one of us so they could collect more humans to turn into monsters.

Michael had woken up halfway here, bewildered to our location; the last he knew of was carrying Laddie back to the car. Laddie too had woken up, though he is weak he still persists his body to look in awe at his surroundings. His last little bit of hope consenting him to have a life in the daylight.

"Is this what the daytime looks like Sierra?" Laddie yawns resting his head on my shoulder as I cradle him.

"Yeah, it is Laddie. Once this is all over- you, Star and me are going to the beach for the day" I announce to Laddie's delight, his eyes sparkling in happiness. It's Laddie's dream to go to the beach and play in the ocean all day with Star and I. He would always beg the guys to let us, but they would always disappoint him.

"And eat ice cream all day?" Laddie asks drowsily, that flame of aspiration still igniting, stubborn not to transform into a puff of smoke.

"As much as you want!" I laugh heartedly, presenting his forehead with a kiss as we walk through the door. My muscles are starting to disconnect, if I don't put down Laddie soon, their strength will alter to jelly.

We all hurry up the stairs - Michael carrying Star who is still composed in her own little dream, then me and Laddie who is sluggishly discussing his plans of forming a fairytale sandcastle for Star, him and me to live in and Edgar, Sam and Alan follow behind.

"Michael!" Mr Emerson calls, causing all of the conscious to halt and snap our heads around in alarm, he stares at us suspiciously with a root beer bottle in his hand "You know the rule of filling up the car with gas when you take it without asking?" Michael's face is frozen in worry.

"No Grandpa"

"Well, now you know. Hi there Sierra" Mr Emerson then disappears behind the Shoji doors where he hides his den of mystery, only exposing that perplexing red light before shutting them. That slam of the sliding doors signals us to race upstairs into Michael's bedroom.

I tuck Laddie under the softened covers of Michael's bed. Michael slouches down into the corner, panting in exhaustion with sweat gleaming on his forehead. I fall down onto the mattress, my head cushioned by Stars' tight curls. I finally feel content; that is until Alan starts to shake me.

"Sierra! You've gotta drive us somewhere. It's all part of Plan B!" Alan quietly updates me; I grasp his hand and shove it away from me.

"Use your bikes" I grumble, my eyes still closed. Alan sighs heavily in frustration and by the sound of the footsteps growing ever so quieter with every step; I can tell he has departed.

* * *

_I was finally happy; the sun was shimmering on the subtle tides that reflected the sphere of heat like a mirror. My legs spread wide, grazing in the gentle sand with a cool breeze entangling in my naturally straight hair. My happiness fades as the gracious tides turn to tornadoes crashing together abusively and the magnificent Carolina blue sky vanished as black skies invade with grey clouds that look like they are about to come colliding down at any moment turning into bricks of steel that would crush me into a spectrum of dust. _

_The turbulent sound of motorbike engine spiral in my ears but only one midnight black motorbike comes forth into my view. Dwayne. His long dark locks are unmistakeable. He jumps off and comes running towards me. My eyes are fixed on him, bewitching me not to move. His words are jumbled, slurring in slow motion._

_"Run Sierra! They're coming!" he yells above the noise of increasing motorbikes. _

_As I scramble up to run away, I am cornered by all of them. David. Dwayne. Marko. Paul. And the girl. "You're joining us Sierra, just wait and see" David snarls showing off his bloodstained fangs. They overshadow me, before sinking those piercing fangs into my neck. All of them participate but Dwayne who stands by idly, watching them gouge on me. _

_"I told you to run"_

* * *

A stream of electric light explodes in my eyes, and there is an eruption of extreme pain in my stomach. I rush to the bathroom, hurdling over the bags Edgar and Alan had left behind and slam the door behind me, caging myself in this blank room.

"Is that you Sierra?" I hear Michael call; I let out an emphatic groan as I buckle down on my knees, feeling the wrath of the freezing floor as I crash down. Excruciating pain tears through every last part of my body as I slowly raise myself using a shelf to aid me only to collapse back down, knocking off shampoo and perfume bottles that plummet to the ground.

"Sierra are you ok?" Star's voice mumbles through the thick wooden door. It feels like someone is continuously wrapping thorny steel barbed wire around my insides, the tortuous pain throbs so extremely I can't even manage to stand up. I clutch tightly to my stomach, hoping it will force those demonic pains out.

I latch onto a mirror that has been left on the floor and stare into it. My eyes widen as I release another primordial scream from my vocal chords, terrified at my appearance and send the mirror flying across the room. When David said I would join them he wasn't wrong, how could this be happening? Why me? How did this happen? Star and Michael burst into the room, rushing over to my side, their knees dropping beside me.

"Michael no!" I bawl through choking sobs "Star, don't let him see me!" I mask my hideous face with my two hands.

"Sierra, what is it?" Michael asks stroking my back as Star uncovers my hands. She gasps, a waterfall of tears cascading down her eyes. Michael kneels there, bewilderment fixed on his face as I reveal to them, a pair of knifelike fangs.

Realisation dawns on me, it was David who did this to me. My mind hurries back to that very night...

* * *

_Marko passes David something, an old rustic bottle with jewels encrusted into it. It must be worth a fortune with all the glittering diamonds and rubies decorating it. David brings the bottle to his nose and breaths in lengthily, inhaling what must be a beautiful aroma. His eyes snap open, sinisterly staring at me._

_"It's your turn now Sierra" David chuckles, extending his arm for me to take it. I get up warily, and reach out to collect it from his hands. Dwayne intervenes and snatches it from David before I have a chance to receive the medieval bottle that dazzles brightly in the moonlight given from that tiny hole in the ceiling._

_"No, not her. You can't do this David. I won't let you" Dwayne growls, his eyes of melting chocolate glowering at him. David sniggers again, and kidnaps the bottle from Dwayne forcefully, ignoring his pleas._

_"Drink Sierra, you look like you could do with one" David purrs melodiously once again, thrusting the bottle into my hands "You're our friend Sierra, we won't ever hurt you. Come on be one of us, you've always wanted to do that"_

_"David, enough. Please not –"Dwayne starts._

_"Shut the fuck up Dwayne!" David thunders, his growls echoing through the cave making me jerk in fear. His alter ego fades in, a broadened smile appears on his face "Come on Sierra, you know you lust for that freedom that we have. Be one of us" _

_"Come on Sierra, you can do this" Paul whispers in my ear, I stare at the bottle indecisive on whether to drink its content or not. I can hear its smell seductively whispering to me, its sensual urging pushing me over to the decision of bringing it closer to my lips._

_"Think of the freedom, you'll have it for eternity!" Marko calls from the couch; I peep up at Dwayne, his eyes forbidding me to drink the wine. David replaces my view of Dwayne, that dashing yet murderous smile still upon his lips._

_"Be one of us Sierra" he orders, the bottle ever nearing for me to take a sip._

_"Sierra don't!" it was too late. The mouthful of metallic tasting liquid is already slithering down my throat, its smooth texture feeling abnormal. It is stronger than any alcohol I have ever been exposed to. The taste of it in my mouth is hot, wet and iron-like, flowing like water as it reaches my stomach. There is an uproar of cheers from the guys, all except Dwayne who sits mind-numbingly in the corner, his mouth agape and a tear rolling down his eye. Why was he crying? Should I of listened to his advice? _

_"You're one of us now Sierra Frog and you will be forever!" David ceremoniously broadcasts flinging his arm around my shoulders and planting a kiss on my cheek jokingly. I feel dizzy, my feet unsteady and the whole room is revolving around me as my eyes droop._

_"You did it Sierra!" Marko hoots dancing around a fire with Paul like a bunch of drunks._

_"You're one of us! You're finally part of the gang now!" Paul whoops. The bitter taste of the wine is in my mouth, not a pleasant taste._

_"Now you can have that freedom my darling, you can relish it forever" David informs me, his voice deep and stirring with mystery. _

_Dwayne still sits there, his thoughts in another dimension. David strides over to him, tugging his leather coat and goads him to come over to join the celebrations. Dwayne harshly pushes David away who isn't inflicted by the rejection and stomps off, a mixture of upset and fiery anger on his face. I can't help myself but to watch him leaving, inside it damages that petite part of me that still loves him._

* * *

The thing I despise so much is me. It wasn't wine I had drunk - it was blood. Dwayne had told me to run away and I blatantly ignored him. My dreams were right, but who was that girl? My eyes peer up at Michael, fury engulfs his face. This isn't going to be a battle to change us, it's going to be a battle of revenge.

"Don't worry Sierra, this will all end tonight. I promise you that" Michael vows, lacing my fingers with his, bringing them to his mouth where he places a singular tender kiss.

"Don't let the boys see me like this, please. Please don't let them" I weep, tears hurriedly rolling down my cheeks like raindrops do on a window in a horrendous storm "They can't know" Michael folds his arms around my body and cuddles me.

"It's alright baby, they won't know, not if you don't want them to" Michael says in consoling tones as I cling to his muscular chest with my head pressed against it. Edgar and Alan mustn't discover this one secret, if they do – I pray to God that my life will be protected.

* * *

**Hey dur guys, hope you enjoyed reading the updates  
Also, as many authors do - I look forward to the reviews! :D **


	17. The Beginning Of The End

It's absolute chaos. Mayhem in fact as we all hurry frantically to prepare for the battle between the guys who are determined to take our lives against the good people whose only desires are to be human and live in between the sunrise and sunset.

I wander around in the kitchen, trying to avert my eyes from the stinging fumes of garlic.

"Die vampires! Die!" Sam growls as he madly crushes the garlic on the worktop surface with a sledgehammer "Hey Sierra, I could use a hand!" How do I reply? I can't just confess I'm a half vampire, but I can't turn him down either. I have to help in some way to exterminate David's hold over us.

"She's helping me" Michael aids me out of a sticky situation once again, his arm defensively bandaged around my waist as if I'm joined to his hip.

"Oh yeah, I forgot Sierra's helping to control your vampire hormones" Sam retorts laughingly. Michael rolls his eyes and starts to lead me out of the room.

"Whatever Sammy" Michael grouches, I have to admit though, the joke was quite funny. We access the living room where Michael evacuates from my side and begins to hastily close all the windows and border them up. Thankfully Mr Emerson had left to Mrs Johnson's house; I can imagine he would find all this very bizarre.

* * *

"Sierra! I need to talk with you!" Star calls beckoning me to come with her from behind the stair banister. I pace quickly up the stairs where Star has fled up, I chase her into Michael's room where I discover her on the bed, newborn tears descending down her blooming cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Sierra, I didn't know... didn't think they were going to do this to you" Star weeps with her face eclipsed by her slim fingers "Dwayne... he promised... he told me you would be safe. He told me... they wouldn't turn you into... into one of us" I lapse down onto the snug mattress and embrace her in a hug, a hug that symbolises that our friendship is still intact, I'm not allowing David to demolish the closeness between Star and I. He has pillaged us of too many things now.

"Its not your fault Star, there's only one person at fault for all of this" I comfort her, trying to encourage her spirits to uplift themselves. David may have stolen our human lives, but he isn't going to abduct our happiness. Even through the hardest times of life, happiness overthrows all evil.

"David wanted you to be Dwayne's. But Dwayne didn't want you like that" Star reveals, but what does she mean David wanted me to be Dwayne's? Like a possession?

"Why, how? Star, what do you mean?" I ask in befuddlement. Dwayne and I, nothing has happened between us nor will it. I viewed Dwayne more as a big brother who was always there to enliven me and cheer up my sorrows of the daytime. I can't get his words out of my head though: '_Run Sierra!_' those two words are chained to my thoughts, disorientating them; I can't think why he would tell me to run if I was supposed to be his.

"David wanted you to drink Dwayne's blood, you would be Dwayne's. Just like I'm David's and just like you are. David changed his mind though; he wanted you for himself, just another object to control" I really thought those guys cared for me, but I was just another nickel to add to a collection of rusty coins. Nothing important, just something else they could dictate. "They loved you though Sierra, they considered you as a sister. But David was convinced that you had to be a vampire to be properly a part of the family"

They love me, they love me not. Or should that be past tense? My mind is horded with all these questions that I will never be able to solve; only a genius can unearth the challenging answers. David, such an obscure character. Did he want me for his sister or a puppet? Did he love me or despise me? Was it his blood or was it Dwayne's I drank on that fateful night?

"Marko's dead. Edgar staked him" I break the silence, not knowing what else to say; anything but the confusing talk of what the guys wanted me for. Star mournfully nods showing her knowledge of the death, I shed a tear from one eye - I still care for them. After everything, I can't help myself but to care.

"It's gonna be ok Sierra. We're gonna be ok. You, Michael, Laddie and I – we're gonna get through this. We'll be human again soon" Star reassures me, tightly squeezing my hand.

"I can't kill them Star, I just can't. They were like brothers to me" I sigh trying to prevent anymore tears from falling. No more tears can flood these icy blue eyes of mine, I must be strong. I have to be for my real brothers. For Michael, Star, Laddie and Sam. I can't let David win; it will be the end of all of us if he succeeds. I'm not going to be his slave forever.

"They were to me too; I can't find it in me to kill them as well. We all have to stand together though; otherwise we'll be in danger for the rest of our lives" I nod exhibiting my understanding "Hey, once this is done could you go back to your straight hair look? I prefer it a lot more" Star giggles, that one sentence makes me have a fit of laughter. My hair is naturally straight; I only got a perm because I wanted to experiment a bit.

"Yeah, I was getting bored of this look anyway!" I snicker playing with the tight curls and attempting to pull them into straight strands again.

* * *

"Sam!" I hear a group of voices chorus in hysteria. Star and I dart to the window; I snatch the curtain into the fist of my fingers. Sam's outside, the vampires would be here soon and Michael was chasing after him! I glance up into the night sky, their coming! I sprint out of the room and down the many steps of the stairs, past Edgar, Alan and Laddie and into the moonlights view again.

The harsh breeze endeavours to stop me but I prevail, running over to them.

"Sam! Michael! They're coming!" I scream in distraught, we can't be out here "They're in the sky! I can see them! Michael, Sam hurry!" If we don't make it out now, we will surely die. They will murder us. Or if they have any mercy, they will control me forever. My heart beat drums dramatically. My breaths are laboured from panic. I reach them finally, shouts from the others block any words that come from Michael or Sam's mouths.

"Shit Sierra! What are you doing?" Edgar howls "Alan let go of me! I've got to get her!" I fumble with the leash frantically, we have to get Nanook into the house, and Sam won't leave without Nanook.

"Michael! Sierra! Sam! Hurry up! They're coming!"

"Holy shit! Sierra! Get the hell back into the house!" the last knot is difficult to untie, come on Sam you can do this. You have to do this.

"Sierra!" It's almost untied.

"Michael!" We're not going to make it.

"Sam!" We are going to die.

"Sierra! Run!" a voice echoes. Dwayne. It's untied! Michael immediately throws me over his shoulder; I can feel the urgency to get back to the house as his footsteps bounce off the concrete decorated ground.

"Quickly! Come on you're almost here!" Alan shouts. I keep on looking at the ground, silently praying in my head. Please, let us come out of this alive. I hear the door slam behind us, it's too late though.

The battle has started. Now we fight for our lives.

* * *

**Ooh it's all starting now! Hope you liked guys :3**


	18. Sink Or Swim?

Michael without hesitation coaxes me into a warm embrace. We both know it may be our last moment of affection together. As I close my eyes, I feel as if time has suspended itself, no worries or fears. Just lucid calmness. This moment in his celestial arms, it feels as if I have been escalated off my own two feet into heaven. There is no bedlam, no stampedes of distress, just the composure of Michael and myself. I melt my face into his chest, I'm not prepared to let go. However, I have to withdraw myself from this state; this cannot last forever as I wish for it to. We have to defend ourselves. We have to fight. We have to win.

"Sierra, I want you to go upstairs with Star and Laddie. You need to protect yourself" Michael advises, his eyes gleaming at me. No, I'm not abandoning him.

"No, I'm staying with you" I notify him. I can't leave his side this time; they need all the help they can get to beat David and the others.

"Sierra please –"

"No Michael! I'm not leaving you! We're in this together" Michael spreads his lips into a smile like the illuminate sun on the horizon that disappears into the night. He presses his lips gently yet captivatingly against mine, that world of peace coming to power once more, the most heartfelt barrier that will never break Michael and I apart emotionally. This kiss, as light as a hush but as strong as a star, it indulges me completely. We are separated by a cacophonous bang. It starts here.

Star and Laddie dash upstairs, Michael traces their movements with his eyes then peers down at me. I know exactly what he wants me to do; I'm not going to obey his rules though, like I said to him, we're in this together. Michael seizes my hand, clutching it solidly. We glance up at each other; now I know we're truly together until the very end.

"Sierra, go upstairs with the girl and little kid" Edgar stubbornly orders me with Alan stood beside him, wooden stakes ready in their palms and their faces equipped to fight. With my free hand, I drag them in for a hug, confining them strictly to my shoulder, something I've never done with any sentiment before. To my astonishment, Edgar and Alan bind their arms around me, that connection between two brothers and their sister has finally been fused. "Sierra, please. I can't lose you as well" Edgar sniffs, a few tears dawdling down his cheeks. There is clap of thunder from another room. We're all collared in the living room though, strenuously awaiting all our fates to arrive.

"Guys, ever since Delilah disappeared I've been protecting you. I'm not stopping now, no way in hell. You're my brothers, I love you guys and I'll be damned as hell if I'm gonna let you get hurt" I inform them, they are not to be harmed, if they are - the guys better be ready to pay the price. Edgar and Alan nod in agreement and both kiss me tenderly on my cheeks.

"We love you Sierra, and I swear to God if those bloodsuckers even try to lay a claw on you, I'll kill them" Alan pledges, a upsurge of joy destroys all negative feelings that tonight would have brought. We're all in this together.

* * *

Another sickening boom strikes and a swirl of hoots are nearing. We all pack tightly together, defending each other from the vampires scarring inflictions of suffering.

"Sierra, where are you? Stop hiding from us" David's invisible voice taunts playfully. They are still after me; they're not going to terminate that mission until I am found. "Sierra! This little game of hide and seek is boring me now, come to us. We're your friends, remember?"

"Show yourself David!" I challenge, my voice exploring for him in the shadows "Or are you too scared?" Michael's grip contracts around my waist like he is my protector for eternity. Before I can even blink, David's burdening face is only millimetres away from mine.

"Now is that any way to talk to your friend Sierra?" David coos, his arctic fingers brushing over my jaw creating a vine of chills in my veins.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" Michael roars about to thrust David out of my reach. Michael replaces his own target; David casts Michael across the room effortlessly. Michael lands with a groan, his back making tormenting contact with the wall.

"Michael!" I scream; I scamper only centimetres towards him when David's arms act as poisonous fences barricading around me "Let me go!" I attempt to wriggle vigorously out of his beastly clamps.

"Get the hell off her you bastard!" Edgar barks struggling to unscrew me from David's arms. The volume of David's pleasured chuckling heightens. His eyes are focused on mine.

"Get off my sister bloodsucker!" Alan blares, hitting my capturer with the wooden weapon of destruction. Those chuckles transform into heinous cackles.

"Leave her alone dead breath!" Sam shouts. David snaps his fingers, the boys stare deeply into space, their faces the picture of bafflement. I frown at David in terror, my mouth open wide in shock. All he does is smirk criminally, his terrifying eyes interlocked with mine.

"What did you do to them?" I breathe in fright, his firm hands still handcuffed to my flesh.

"Your little boyfriend doesn't seem to like playing nicely does he?" David teases, absorbing me fully into his attention "You know what you are now don't you Sierra?" I nod dumbfounded in response to his question "So why fight us Sierra? Don't you want that freedom anymore? You can leave your uncaring mother and father, stop being a parent to those kids and be with us forever. No rules or limitations, just freedom" before the revelations came to existence, I would have happily joined them, my dream was to be with them but now it's my nightmare, a nightmare I can't get trapped in "Don't be scared of us Sierra" the back of his hand caresses my cheek hypnotically, I can't say yes. But that urge is digging out of its grave. I open my mouth to give him my answer.

"Get... off... her... now" Michael growls, he's ok, to my relief he's alive and is here to rescue me. David loosens his grip on me a little and twists around to face Michael; he begins to chuckle once again.

"Have a nice sleep there Michael?" David torments in a joking tone of voice as if the two are best friends.

"I said get off her David" Michael snarls, his fists clenched and ready to pounce. David continues to keep me as his prisoner; that smirk still intact on his lips.

"You can't have everything you know Michael. I gave you freedom; you can't have Sierra as well. That would be just plain unfair... would it not?"

"You made me drink your blood! Now get your hands off her!" Michael blasts, his teeth fastened, those fists still ready to collide with David's face as they shake in anger. David tuts at Michael several times like a parent would to a young child whilst wagging his pale index finger at him.

"Temper, temper Michael. I would expect you to have a little respect for your master"

"You're not my master! Let go of Sierra!" Michael roars, lunging himself at David!

David hastily plunges me to the stone cold ground, my head battering it; Sam, Edgar and Alan snap out of their trance, express a battle cry and rapidly throw themselves at David with the sharp wooden stakes flying menacingly in the air.

"Sierra, run!" Michael screeches agitatedly whilst struggling to pin David to the ground as if he was a weakling mouse on top of a lion, I quickly get a shot of David's other life, his glowing golden eyes wink at me "Sierra run! Now!" I stagger to my feet and leap over the bundle of people fighting. I scramble up the stairs, using the banister as a guide in the blackness, only a miniature bit of light from the lamp showing me the rooms features. I reach the middle of the stairs; Paul springs himself in front of me from out of nowhere hanging upside down! I shriek in stupefy.

"Hey there Sierra!" Paul shouts boisterously, a childish grin fixed on his face "Why the long face? You're free now!" I attempt to charge myself through the blocked entry to salvation but before I can Paul lassos me in his ropes, once again I squirm to try and liberate myself from a vampires grasp "Why are you running away again Sierra? Its no fun anymore!" he laughs wildly "Oh wait one moment. I'll just get Dwayne, I'm sure he'll enjoy having you in his arms! God knows what he'll do with you afterwards though!"

I fidget violently, anything to get out of this trap of entwined snakes. Suddenly, Paul's face droops like a sad clown's mask of heavy make-up. I cease to squirm. I revolve my head around to see Edgar and Alan with stakes poised in their hands, directed at Paul, their eyes narrowed with venom in them.

"So you're the bastard who killed Marko" Paul spits, a smirk is on his lips, the crave of murder is written all over them, not leaving a blank spot.

"And you're the asshole who's hurting my sister" Edgar replies, cold hatred growling in his voice.

"What's your point kid?"

"Nobody hurts our sister Bad Breath" Alan grunts. Paul manically laughs for a second then halts. He chucks himself at Edgar and Alan! They land onto the floor with force after a turbulence of screams from both them and Paul.

The wooden stakes had been hurled out of their hands, now on the floor obscurely. I glance over at Edgar and Alan who are attempting to overthrow Paul whose heaved on their frail bodies.

"Alan! Edgar!" I sprint down to the floor, instantly picking up one of the stakes. I stand over Paul and raise the stake over my head ready to kill. I can't believe it, I'm about to kill Paul. A drop of salty water deserts my eye; goodbye Paul, remember I somehow will always love you. I'm about to strike. The stake increases in height. I'm shoved to the wall without any warning, a piercing affliction jabs down my back; I look up after groaning loudly in pain and shock. David.

"It isn't nice to try and kill one of your new brothers Sierra" he cautions me in a lecturing tone. I'm once again incarcerated in a triangle guarded by slithery arms. I'm not going to be the damsel in distress this time though. Not anymore.

"Honestly, what is it with you vampires always wanting me in your arms?" I rhetorically ask, David emerges a confused expression on his face. A rush of courage and surprise strength overthrows the helpless me as I kick him in the stomach powerfully. He releases a grouse of agony as he yields to the ground.

"That's for all the lies"

"Sierra look out!" Sam and Michael bark in chorus. I snap my body around. Paul's behind me! His arms outstretched, like I said – I'm not getting captured in their allurements anymore. I dart over to Michael whose arms immediately cling around me like my body is a magnet he's attracted to. Seeing it as the last chance they have to escape being within a compact area of vampires, Edgar and Alan scram over to us, leaving the dark side.

"David! Come over here!" Paul snickers staring at Michael and I. David energetically pulls himself to his feet, as if he were in no pain at all.

"What a cute couple. They're a cute couple aren't they Paul?" David ridicules, a smirk cemented on his lips.

"The cutest!" Paul cheers.

"But she should really be with us Michael. Don't you agree?" David softly says taking laggard footsteps towards us.

"I know I agree!" Paul confirms "Come on Sierra. We've waited long enough for you!" he then reveals in a mock moaning voice, like a little kid not getting their own way. He follows David's footsteps, nearing us leisurely.

"You know she should be with us, don't you Michael? Those arms can't protect her forever; you'll have to give her up at some point" David taunts once again.

He makes an end to that trail of footsteps, as does Paul. Michael's grip around me is still as strong as ever, he's not going to give me up. Not without a fight.

"I'll never let you have her" Michael snarls. David and Paul's faces overflow with irritation and rage.

"Don't make me angry Michael; you wouldn't like to see me angry. It's not a pretty sight" David threatens, if his body was a time bomb, he would be on the verge of exploding.

"Nothing's changed, you're still not a pretty sight" Edgar dares himself to say. David ignores Edgars insults, his eyes barred on mine.

"Sierra, you've been wanting us to ask you this question for a long time. Accept our proposal" David seductively commands me. Where's Dwayne to interfere this time?

"Ignore them Sierra, you're stronger than them" Michael whispers soothingly into my ear, that rush of courage comes to me again.

* * *

However, my foot urges my body to follow it over to their side. So long I've wished to hear their darkening voices say for me to come and join them. I can't though; I have to be human again. I can't be without the ones I love. But the thing is, I love the guys too. Whether I like it or not, they will always be in my heart.


	19. Spread Those Wings

Yes or no, what one should I pick? Should I join them for a lifetime of freedom or should I disband myself from the nightlife that crawls with unlimited fascinations? All of the guys have to die though, or there will be no hope for the rest of us. So many questions, so many calculations, I need to choose. Why is this so hard? I know what my heart says but my brain says differently.

_"You know what you want to say Sierra" _a voice says in my head, I have no control over that voice. Whose voice is it? I can't abandon Michael, Star, Laddie and my brothers but I can't leave the guys who created who I am today. There are so many things I need to say, but I can only choose from two words. The grandfather clock ticks away in the eerie and pressurising silence, counting away the seconds of my life flying past. Yes or no?

* * *

"No rules, no parents. It's the perfect combination. Join us and the night Sierra" David tempts me "Be one –"

"No" David snaps his eyes open and glares at me. He is just a little boy not getting the toy he desires. His breathing is incredibly shallow, his muscles getting tenser; David was correct once again, it wasn't a pretty sight to see him angry. Paul is behind is strong structure, finally that childish persona disowns him creating a much more demented and scary side of him.

"What?" David snaps, his voice demanding answers.

"I said no, I'm not joining you" I repeat with increased confidence. Michael plants a kiss of congratulations on my head, burying his lips deep in those rigid curls that have been manufactured for my own interest. Sinister chuckles escape David's mouth; Michael's muscular arms toughen, keeping me in a secure haven away from the hellish mysteries of David.

"Oh but you are going to. You don't have a choice Sierra. I haven't spent these last years planning for you to finally be a part of the family, only for all that hard effort to be refused" David informs in a urgent and menacing voice "You _will _join us Sierra Frog and you're going to join us tonight"

"I'm not joining you"

"You want that freedom, you want us. I can see it in your eyes. You will join us Sierra" I can't want any of it; I need to stay with those who truly love me, those who won't steal my self control. Those people are the honest people fighting for my safety "I gave you a chance to say yes; but you're gonna be a part of our family anyway, whether you like it or not"

"Over my dead body" Michael declares gallantly, his vigilant arms shielding me; my knight in shining armour.

"Ok then Michael, your wish is my command" David growls; Michael's eyes widen.

Edgar and Alan yank me back from Michael's refuge. David bludgeons Michael with his fist! Before I can disentangle myself from the forces of my brothers to save Michael as he has done for me so many times, Edgar and Alan forcibly magnetize me up the stairs with high velocity like an electric current bolting vertically through a wire.

* * *

"Don't you try run from us again Sierra!" Paul howls, his words questing throughout the halls where the trio of siblings run to flee from them. Edgar deters those orders from invading our new harbour in Sam's room. We all pant in unison, leaning against different walls masqueraded by medium sized posters torn from comic books. I crouch down and hug my knees to my chest.

"Christ... this is the coolest night ever" Edgar breathes, admiring what this night has had to offer. Alan, whose head is rested tiresomely in my lap, looks up at me and rolls his eyes. The wooden door that protected us from the nether world outside, darts off its hinges shattering into dust, Paul! Edgar is elevated into the air by the gush of powerful air entering and flies into me; I bound my arms around him as we hustle onto our feet and shuffle backwards, not knowing where we were going to end up and definitely not wanting to turn our backs on the destructive Paul who is hurling every obstacle in his pursuit to getting his baneful hands around me so he can drag me to the evil that David and him consume. With every obstacle thrown, another step we all take backwards. As I leash Edgar and Alan to me, I can see their idolization of vampire slaying turn to fear - their eyes gleam transparently of it.

"I'm not having fun anymore Sierra!" Paul barks, he flings another random object that smashes against the wall as if it were a ball of air, lightweight and manageable to throw.

"Leave us the hell alone!" I yell, I don't dare challenge myself to see if we are nearing another refuge, doing that would endanger all of our lives. How I wish Michael was here to hold me in those protective arms.

"Give the game up! You're joining us so get over it!" there is another deafening clatter that was at the mercy of Paul's catastrophic hands.

"You don't get it Paul! I'm not joining you now, and I never will!" I scream as we stumble into the bathroom. The garlic in the bath aggravates my eyes, the harsh sting makes them water. Before I was forced to become this monster, garlic never bothered me. Now, even the smallest essence of it creates an almighty fire in my eyes that roars violently.

"You heard what she said! Now you can go back to Transylvania!" Edgar retaliates, foraging through every one of his pockets for something. He must be in desperate need of it, hopefully its something that can get us out of this monstrosity.

"I'm from San Francisco" Paul grumbles, brandishing those barbaric fangs that desire to slaughter us all.

"Couldn't you go back there then?" Alan asks sarcastically, I hope to God he could. But he won't, not without getting that taste of wet blood that he murderously hungers for.

"Nice try kid, but I'm not going anywhere without Sierra. Or the taste of your blood in my mouth" he sneers licking his lips fiercely. My mouth parts slightly in horror, my eyes widening and my grip tightening around my brothers.

A tidal wave of pungent water splashes on the floor followed by an ear-splitting scream of intense torture. It was Paul! Someone had attacked and thrown him into the death trap of holy water set by Edgar and Alan! Nobody here had moved an inch, so who was it? The bathroom door is ajar; did Michael rescue me once again? No. It couldn't be. He wouldn't murder one of his own brothers for me.

Dwayne. It was Dwayne who sent Paul to his tormenting death, those coffee coloured strands of hair are undeniable to my eyes - it was Dwayne. Paul howls in wretchedness, twisting like a berserk rabid animal as thick clouds of smoke arise from his disintegrating body that drowns in the pool of death. As quick as a flash, he was gone. Edgar, Alan and I creep warily to the edge of the bathtub, nothing is there. Shock and fear strikes once more! The three of us dive onto the bone chilling floor; a flesh melted skeleton soars up from the whirlpool of steaming holy water, hissing like an enraged snake. The room shakes ferociously, blood sprouts viciously from the plughole of the sink and the toilet. The vile smelling substance camouflages us burgundy. The room is full of screams, three of the screams are terrified and the other is one of excruciation. The ceaseless massacre of blood sprays over us; all I can think of is that Paul is dead, Dwayne killed him. His own brother. He really does care. The last one who cared.

We all peel our eyes open, it is like an unfinished murder scene, blood splattered chaotically on the walls and three whimpering bodies on the ground drenched in the foul colour of crimson. Yet there is no sign of the man who committed this life saving crime. Edgar and Alan are fastened to each other, their fists grasping the opposite's jacket. I heave myself onto my feet, shaking from the frosted temperature and disturbance. I had just watched another one of my saviours of the night die. Marko and Paul's screams will haunt me forever. I look down at my top, not wanting to view the evidence of Paul's death; Michael's grey sweatshirt that swamps on me seethes with blood. The evidence is on me. It's everywhere.

"Sierra" I snap my body around, my thick forest of curls embraces the air as I do so. Dwayne. He's returned.

"Quick Alan! Terminate him while we have the chance!" I plunge myself into the middle of Dwayne and Edgar and Alan who stand with their stakes high above their heads, adjusted so they could create another death.

"No!" I growl, they mustn't kill Dwayne. Their faces slack and the colour drains from it, their words speechless. Their bodies are unmoving and they stare wide-eyed. They are hardly breathing. My vampire side has taken over.

"Shit... oh my God" Edgar rasps, barely audible "You...you. You're a vampire"

"How... how can... how did? Holy shit, you... you turned her... Sierra" Alan gasps.

"Leave us alone" I command, Edgar and Alan let out no retorts as they scurry out of the room, belting the door to a close. Now, it's only Dwayne and I.

I turn around immediately to face Dwayne, stumbling a few steps backwards. Dwayne secretes his face with his hands, screening away any documentation of his vampire state.

"Dwayne..."

"Don't look at me Sierra; I don't want you to see me like this" Dwayne whispers, circulating around to hide those horned triangular nails that cover his ablaze eyes. I exhale deeply in sympathy and stride over to him.

"Dwayne, it's ok. I'm like this too now. You don't have to hide it from me" he turns around; my slim fingers gently touch his hands, chaperoning him to remove them from his eyes. They are finally revealed, that luminous treasure colour that would usually scare me to death, somehow comforts me. Patches of wetness informs that his eyes had composed tears that manoeuvred down his cheeks.

"I tried to stop them Sierra, I'm so sorry. It's my entire fault. I can't believe they've done this to you" Dwayne sobs drawing his eyes to a close once again. My heart wants to embrace him until everything can return back to normal but my brain says no. Why it always says no I will never understand. I graze my fingertips up his leather covered arm. He grabs every single one of my fingers, clutching onto them like a prized ruby.

"Sierra, you have no idea how long I've waited for this" he breathes, his flouriest breath lingers among me. His hands start stroking my hair, sending tingles up my spine. His lips are nearing slowly; my eyes are sliding to a close. Temptation beats like a drum. I force myself out of his arms, shaking my head in disapproval.

"Dwayne no, I'm with Michael now. You can't do this" I softly order him. He can't have me; he shall never have me as his own. I could have almost kissed him. I cannot kiss him. I'm with Michael now; I can't have Dwayne as well. Dwayne disobeys me though, gathering me forcibly into his arms once more.

"Why can't you see it Sierra?" he questions, his sensuous, breathtaking eyes sparkling in the electric light inquiring answers from my mouth. His eyes, they are a hot, molten river of chocolate that captivates all my attention.

"See... see what?" I stutter, awestruck by his startling yet peaceful reaction. Dwayne's fingers run through my hair, tucking locks behind my ear. He brushes my jaw like a paintbrush, soft and delicately to create a masterpiece.

"How I feel about you, how I want you for myself! How I love you Sierra" he reveals in a tender tone "I should have told you ages ago, but I couldn't. David wouldn't allow me; you were to be my sister. Not my girl. You are so beautiful Sierra Frog, but I can never have you, I never could. I can't harm you. I have to stay with the guys; I can't let them hurt you. You are too special and meaningful to me. I love you Sierra, you have no idea how much I feel that for you" my heart flutters, like a blossoming butterfly in the summer sunlight gracefully flying as it pleases without a single care. All I wanted to do was hear Michael's voice replacing Dwayne's, but I was unable to edit the voice. I don't have that ability. Tears excess my eyes; no one has ever told me they loved me with so much meaning and honesty. As one tear escapes, Dwayne catches it, continuously stroking my cheek "I love you Sierra, just like Michael loves you. That's why I acted so out of order, because I can't have you and he can. You and Michael belong together, and I want that so much. But I can't. All those words Michael said to you, I wanted to be able to say. But David stopped me; I couldn't express such things to my sister-to-be. I never wanted you as a sister though Sierra, I never wanted them to do this to you. I only wanted you to love me, I still do"

"I do love you Dwayne and I always will. Just not like that, not the way you want me to" Dwayne lets out a brief chuckle.

"You have no idea how special it is for me to hear you say that, but now I need you to do me a favour"

"Anything, you've done so much for me" Dwayne searches intensely in my eyes, but what is he attempting to discover?

"Kill me Sierra" he was investigating for courage.

* * *

My eyes enlarge. My heart stops as quick as a light bulb flickering off. The words sink into my brain; he authorized me to kill him.

"Sierra, you have no idea what it is to live my life. You have to kill me; I'm nothing but a danger to you. I can die now that you've said you love me. I can die now that I know you are happy and knowing that someone is caring for you"

"I... I can't. I can't... I won't kill you" I splutter, I want to scream at him for such stupidity to spill from his mouth but another side of me wants to hug him tightly so I won't ever have to leave him. I can't kill Dwayne; there has been so many deaths of those I love that a piece of my heart is executed each time I witness it happen to them. Actually killing one of them would destroy me completely, sending everything I am into oblivion.

"Here" Dwayne calmly says, carefully placing a wooden stake in my hand "Don't worry, it won't hurt me. It'll be just like a little injection" his words spew lies; he forgets I harrowingly observed Marko being staked. I'm not ready to watch that all over again. The memories drown my thoughts, all that blood, all that ear piercing screaming. I can't go through it again, especially not with Dwayne. He is far too important to me. I stare down at my hands; that stake decides the ultimate fate for Dwayne – and it's in my hands. I am the one who makes the final decision on whether Dwayne dies tonight or not. Edgar and Alan would be so proud of me if I staked Dwayne, but my heart would fail me as would my memories of our times together.

"No, please Dwayne. Don't make me do this" I wail, tears chute silently down my face, glimmering under the spotlight of the moon that is visible from the window. Dwayne lets out a sigh of distress, he really wishes to die.

"Sierra! You don't understand how hard being like this is! My life has been taken away already, please at least give me the satisfaction of having your face as the last thing I see. Please" Dwayne shouts, those magnificent eyes yearn to draw to a close for one last time so they can leave this world and dance in the sunlight for an eternity "I don't want to live my life like this anymore Sierra, please. Put my suffering to an end"

I break down and collapse in a heap of despair on the floor, kneeling in a puddle of rubric blood that had once belonged to Paul. It's all on my conscience whether Dwayne joins Paul tonight. I can't make another life changing decision like this, not another one. Dwayne rushes by my side, cupping my cheeks and gingerly tilts my chin to face his soulful eyes.

"What else can I do to get out of this Sierra? There's no other way" he soothes, I am in utter desperation here, and I have to keep Dwayne alive. Then, Edgar's words swim frantically into my head – '_Kill the Head Vampire'. _If we kill the Head Vampire, Dwayne will be saved as well. Or so I hope. But I have to try, anything to rescue Dwayne's precious life.

"You need to leave – and never come back" I declare through sombre tears "Do it for me Dwayne" to my surprise, he nods nonchalantly in agreement and releases the stake of bereavement from his fist, letting it bounce off the floor. His eyes are mournful, yet his lips arch slightly. He ascends from his feet to the window, opening it to let a hoarse breeze of wind circuit the room. I arise as well to bid him goodbye, I can't believe I'm never going to see him again. That inky, enticing waterfall of hair will never fall on me when Dwayne welcomes me in a heartfelt embrace, those beguiling eyes of the darkest shade of brown will never be a target of my view ever again, but I have to allow him to depart, I can't let his death be my emotions death.

Dwayne leaps up onto the pure white and well cleaned window ledge so he can fly away into the bewitching night sky to those continuous diamonds where he shall be free of his curse.

"Goodbye Sierra" he says in a hushed manner, running his thumb up and down my ruby cheek.

"Goodbye Dwayne" I weep, clasping his frosty, dead wrist so I can cherish the memories of him and cradle them in my mind forever.

"I need to do something before I go; let me kiss you Sierra" before I can debate his request, his lips affectionately touch mine.

I can't help but let my eyes slide downwards, it is making my heart break. I can't find the strength in me to push him away as my crumbling heart and soul are engulfed into this one moment that we know will never occur again in our lifetimes. There is an explosion of total serenity overwhelming me, I try to think of Michael, but my mind doesn't consent his face to enter. My mind can only confess that it is Dwayne's lips that are pressing against my mouth. Our lips finally separate after a split second; Dwayne opens his eyes and wraps his arms around me. I can feel his summery breath caress my ear.

"Delilah's alive"

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys, let me know what you think in a review :) **


	20. Please Forgive Me

"What?" I slur, Dwayne's warmth is replaced quickly by the glacial winds that orbit my body as it arrives from the window; finally it hits me – Delilah is alive. "Dwayne!" I call, thrusting my palms on the edge of the window ledge, darting my head out of the window in order to try and discover where he had so suddenly flown away to. I explore frantically through the night sky that is enclosed by a dome of fog, if only I could capture a glimpse of him. Delilah is alive, she isn't gone. Not completely. We can finally end that lengthy game of hide and seek.

My body is in shock, yet it doesn't feel like there is a reaction. It just feels as if it has shut down. I stare into the distance, beyond that dark beauty of the night sky that is encrusted with pearls, somewhere Delilah is out there. My big sister, she hasn't retired from this earth unwillingly as my parents and many others have speculated. She is alive. I was right and they were wrong; I never gave up hope that she was still with the living.

David. David must have Delilah, how else would Dwayne know? That low, atrocious vampire had taken my sister and now he is attempting to get me. Now I have a confirmation from my head that I can't kill him; at least, not while Delilah's whereabouts are concealed, only to be confined to David's knowledge. I bring my head back into the cordial warmness of the house and daze out of the window a while longer before shutting it. Delilah is out there somewhere. I wonder if her appearance is the same as the last time I saw her. The honey blonde hair falling down to the bottom of her back, the girly appearance and the personality of a dolphin, loveable and kind. Is it all there still? I still believe it is. I never halted those beliefs for a second.

* * *

"Don't you touch him! He's just a little boy!" I hear Star warn in panic with growling in the background. Laddie! I sprint through the drowning ponds of blood and into the bedroom.

"A demonic little boy at that" Edgar grumbles. The three figures consisting of Edgar, Alan and Sam corner a defending Star, Laddie is behind her savagely trying to escape her protecting border. He has turned into that vampire, how could David do this to an innocent minor? It just proves how little he cares for those he claims to love.

"What the hell's going on?" I question. The three boys twist around, Edgar and Alan scream in shock. Sam delivers a weird look to them and slaps Edgars arm sharply.

"What's wrong with you? It's only Sierra!" Sam inquires, Edgar and Alan appear slightly relieved that I'm not in my vampire form yet I feel like I'm dead to them from the coldness in their eyes.

"It's just... there is... so many vampires around this joint. You never know who is one, right Sierra?" Alan answers, his voice sounds unemotional but shines with hostility.

"Um...yeah. Right..." I blitz over to Laddie and kneel down on my dyed scarlet knees. I secure Laddie by the shoulders, holding him an arms length away from me, the human Laddie I know would never try to harm me but the vampire side is different, attempting to sink fangs into my sensitive skin.

"Laddie, you can beat this. Come on baby boy, just think of the Boardwalk. Think of all those rides and games, think of Star and me" I whisper, he must defeat this possessed side. He tries to break free from my hold, still continuing with the violent methods David had influenced upon him. This isn't Laddie at all.

"I need blood! Let me have blood!" Laddie grunts desperately like a robots voice "Must feed!"

"No Laddie. Look at me" I command firmly; suddenly, that lethal demeanour is tamed as our eyes are chained through thin air "Don't let your hunger for blood take over – you can control it". The calmness rushes to Laddie's once brutal eyes, filling up with saddening water.

"Sierra?" he starts off saying, his voice trembling from the troop of tears gushing from his eyes "I don't want to be like this anymore!" he drives himself into my arms only for them to lovingly welcome him "I don't want it anymore!" those wails that come from his mouth break my heart, he's only a little boy who wouldn't even hurt a fly. Why did you have to drag him down and unleash him to your hell David? Why?

"Shh" I hush consolingly "We're gonna be ok Laddie, we won't be like this for much longer" I glance up at Star who is embracing Laddie next to me, our eyes link and we both share a reassuring smile together. I steer Laddie's head to look at me using my index finger so our eyes can meet. As I plant a placid kiss on his forehead, those cheerless eyes brighten up.

I raise myself up, Laddie and Star follow like birds being guided by their leader to the right destination in winter. I need that information from David before Michael gets rid of him once and for all. I need to know where Delilah is, or I may never be greeted by her presence ever again.

"Where are you going?" Edgar interrogates, blocking the doorway. Oh God... I need to tell them about Delilah, but when? What time would be the right time? Would there ever be a right timing during all this mayhem?

"To help Michael" I reply, Michael. I had kissed Dwayne, not even attempting to withhold his lips from mine. But it wasn't that kind of kiss Michael and I share, or was it? I can't think of that right now, not while Delilah's location is unknown and the man who knows her residence is downstairs.

What if David is already dead? I will be condemned to a life without ever knowing where Delilah was.

"No! You're not going down there, Michael can handle David himself. I'm not losing another sister, especially to some boy who is one of those shit sucking vampires!" Edgar barks, his cheeks flushing with exasperation.

Sam slings Edgar to the wall! His hands are wrangled around Edgar's throat! I dash over, grasping onto Sam's arms, trying to tug them off Edgar.

"Say that about my brother again!" Sam furiously dares whilst Edgar generates choking noises; he inhales deeply as if he has been without oxygen for years.

"What? About how he's a bloodsucker?" Edgars yells mockingly. Sam's eyes expand, and his face contorts, devouring pure fury. His nostrils flare and his breathing becomes loud and rapid.

"You bastard!" Sam throttles Edgar with all his might, those gurgling sounds are unbearable to hear from a brother.

"Sam! Calm down!" I snap with a trembling voice, getting more anxious with each rasping voice from Edgar as Sam's grasp gets tighter.

"Just because I'm right Sammy! You know it too!"

Sam finally bails from his endeavours to murder Edgar, collapsing on the bed with vague dew drops tumbling down his face.

"I'm not letting Nosferatu take my last sister from me" Edgar rasps, leaning on the wall for support whilst allowing his breath to return back into his lungs.

"He wouldn't do that to Sierra! He loves her too much!" Sam retorts lifting his head up slightly before drooping back down to a wailing state.

"I'm not your last sister either" all the eyes in the room flash at me. Edgar and Alan's faces are astounded, but are not responsive.

"What?" Alan gasps "Delilah's alive?" my response is a singular nod.

"I swear to God if you're lying to us Sierra..." Edgar begins. I direct an honest look their way "She's alive?"

"I wouldn't lie to you about this. Dwayne told me"

"And where is this Dwayne?" Edgar inquests.

"Dead" I lie battling back tears at the very thought of it; they mustn't have information that I freed Dwayne, that would only make matters worse.

"Did he tell you where she is?"

"No" a lonesome tear strolls down my pale face, if only Michael was here. Michael. David! He has to be alive; if not then we must all suffer a life without ever having that precious information of Delilah's true hiding place.

* * *

I creep down the stairs, there is nothing but a void of silence, yet there is an unexplainable tingling in my ears, it feels like someone is ringing a triangle in my eardrum. It's abnormal; all the lights have been smashed to the ground. Where are Michael and David? Are they blanketed by the darkness or dead? This silence is deafening, no words or sounds may be created but there is a troubling noise lingering in the air. I can just feel it in my blood. Edgar and Alan like spies on the move for action stalk behind me. They have their water pistols locked and loaded, ready to make that first kill. My right foot hits the floorboard, it makes no sound but I can't help but cringe. Finally, that unearthly quietness is filled with mumbling, someone is speaking. As I near to the kitchen opening, the mumbling becomes clearer. Michael and David. Thank God both of them are alive.

"But why Sierra, Michael? What's so special about her?" David probes, that sinister tone of voice making goosebumps arise from my skin. I'm thinking the same question as David, what is so special about me? What was it about me that bewitched Michael that night?

"She's one of the kindest, beautiful women I've ever met and I –"

"What, don't tell me you love her Mikey?" that silence looms over once again for a short moment "You do, don't you? Well if you love her so much, then you know what they say"

"No, do tell me David" Michael spits "What do they say?" David starts to mischievously chortle.

"If you love her then let her go!" he hisses. There is an uproarious cry of anger. Michael bolts into the room! A thunderous crash follows as Michael reaches his destination on the wall, boomeranging off it like a spring.

"Michael!" I yelp, zooming over to his side where I practically collapse on my legs. Michael grunts as he collects himself together, rebuilding those pieces that he lost in that fall.

"Sierra?" he garbles, his eyes widen in alarm "Sierra, what are you doing here? Go back upstairs, this isn't safe!" I open my mouth to debate, but a whimper distracts me. Michael and I turn our heads in sync in the direction of the scared noise. David! He has Edgar and Alan!

"Well isn't this nice?" David rhetorically queries. Edgar and Alan are entangled in his silken web that nooses their throats. Michael and I hastily rush to our feet; I want them out of his trap of temptation but I don't challenge myself by going over.

"Let them go David!" I hurriedly shout. David hushes me though, not motioning his arm from his ambush just so he can tear all my feelings into scrapes.

"It isn't nice to interrupt people Sierra, especially not your brother" he lectures, his flaming gold eyes anchored to mine.

"You're not my brother for fucks sakes!"

"Language Sierra!" David snaps, that voice commanding authority, I abide by that demand "As I was saying, I am your brother and I will not be disrespected; now, if you want these two brothers of yours to live, then you will join me. Since you have taken Paul, Marko and Dwayne from me, I will need someone new by my side. So once again I'll be the nice guy and give you a choice. You either join me or you can watch your brothers die right here, right now"

My brothers can't endure a torturous death all because of me. David has abducted our family of one sister, I'm sure he can do it again. This time by choice, Delilah had no option. I do and it will be worth to take that chance.

"What's it gonna be Sierra?" David inquires, time is ticking away. If I don't say yes now, then in a matter of seconds Edgar and Alan's blood will be splattered over me, for an eternity. I take one step forward.

"Don't do it Sierra! We're not worth it!" Edgar screeches. They are worth it, they always have been. Another step.

"Sierra, he's bluffing! Don't!" Michael hectically whispers. I'm out of his arms, those warm arms I will miss. I will never return back to them. Regretfully, I will never return back to Michael.

"That's right Sierra, just one more step" David purrs, a smirk surfaces on his lips.

Now is the hour I will change everything. Just that one more step to make and I'll be in the darkness just like I've always wished for. Forever.

* * *

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews, you guys have no idea how happy it makes me to see people enjoy my work. Keep continuing with them! Hope you enjoy this chapter and the following chapters to come. The journey doesn't end here! :D **


	21. I Owe You Nothing

I take that one step that transfers me from the blissful enchantment I've been living in for so long to an everlasting fire of ordeals. I would rather have an eternal lifetime of suffering and torment rather than sign my brother's death warrants to the exact same thing. I can't bear to take a last glimpse at Michael; I can only live with the memories of us when we were happy, when everything was how it should be, no sadness or fears but pure happiness. There shall be no more happiness for my future life, only the purgatory of David's presence.

"Come to me, my precious sister. Come to your brother" David murmurs in an alluring manner; it is finally time to let the sun go down on me "Only a few more steps Sierra; join me. Join your brother, it's where you belong"

Glimmering tears reveal the truth of my emotions as they stream from my crystal eyes. David mightily shoves Edgar and Alan from his claws; they are safe from all this madness. He paces lazily over to me, making each step seem as if he has all the excessive weight of the world on his shoulders. David has arrived to deliver me to his dimension of corrupted sins, his arms wrap around me in a harrowing embrace. My arms are frozen to my side, I can't bring myself to be tempted into his deceptions again; I'm only doing this for my brothers. If I don't, then they will surely die.

"No more tears sister, you are safe now" David whispers into my ear, the words shatter to pieces and distort into lies. I will never be safe with David. I am in danger. In danger of losing my sanity and everything I am "Come Sierra, you will need to make your first feed" David spins me around softly and envelops his arms around my hips, suddenly his alter ego of the fake prince on a magnificent horse is becoming visible from the opaque shadows "You're going to feed from the two kids"

The boys' eyes widen with nothing but fear and shock showing from them. I can feel my heartbeat stop abruptly, anyone but my brothers. I wish to speak but no words can elope from my mouth.

"Michael is like you, I would have you feed from him but that would be like cannibalism, you know being half vampires and everything" David attempts to joke, the way his deep voice says it though, as if it is totally normal, it's monstrous "So, since your brothers are the only humans here and we're in a hurry to get you back home, it seems almost fitting. And you have a starter and a main course! Care to share?" he licks his lips hungrily; he was going to kill them anyway. David has once again fooled me to believing his untruthfulness, those lies spill from his mouth every time he speaks.

"But... you told me..." I stutter, disbelieving this situation. How can he truly expect me to drink my brothers' blood? David begins to cackle criminally, it's almost shameful.

"Sierra, Sierra, Sierra. That was a test of loyalty; now you have passed it, you need to feed" please don't make me drink from them David, I beg of you. I create a gap in between two of my lips in order to speak, but once again no words surface from them.

"Drink me instead" Michael declares. Could this get any more difficult? My eyes arise from the barren floor to Michael's robust frame. He bravely steps forward to auction himself; David's grasp around my hips grows more contracted. I am constricted from deserting his arms. I really am his forever. I will never have that chance to be human again.

"Do you really think I'd let my sister feed off of you? No, half vampire blood tastes like shit. But thank you for the offer Mikey. Anyway, after you stole Sierra from us, I think it's right that you should suffer in the sunlight" David hisses further insults "So what one would you like to drink first dearest sister? The blonde or brown one?" my head snaps back to dare endeavour dauntingly into David's eyes.

"I don't want any of them!" I exclaim; I may not appear as if I am trying to escape but I am in desperate need of a hero to rescue me. David sighs in annoyance, he is so determined for me to drink – to become fully his. Is this his idea of a loving brother?

"Sierra! You have to!" he snaps like a whip. Then as if my thoughts were a light bulb, an idea flashes in my mind.

"Not until you tell me something" I begin, suddenly remembering the reason why I entered this pit of darkness.

"And what would that be?"

"Where's Delilah?"

David's grip disconnects rapidly and there is another eerie silence consuming the room. I can feel David's frosty breath exhale from his mouth as it slithers on my jaw. He snatches some locks of my hair and tucks them behind my ear.

"I can't tell you that Sierra" David snarls. Why is it that everything must be a challenge with him? It's like Delilah is one of his most fatal secrets that must be hidden forever.

"Well, then I'm not joining you" I announce, disclosing the matter. I escalate my right leg from the floor so I can flee, before it's too late. Before I can even make my departure back into Michael's sturdy arms, I whirl around unwillingly as fast as a tornado, catching only a glimpse of David's oppressive face; it is decaying with a frenzy of blinding rage that has certainly reached its boiling point. Like a bullwhip, a crack of skin greeting skin echoes through the room. I cascade to the floor, as it finally makes contact with me there is a pounding rebound of the clap of thunder that I had received. David had slapped me!

A hateful stinging sensation vibrates in my cheek; it feels like its burning. There is a rush of footsteps colliding with the sound of my heart beating agilely. My hand shakily brings itself to my cheek; I can feel the blazing redness that beams from it as I clutch it. I glance up at David, my eyes are dilated and welling up with tears from the startle. His furious eyes haven't melted away just yet. Michael drops by my side and imports me to his chest, pampering my head with gentle kisses.

"I thought I'd lost you" Michael whispers, his voice shuddering from combating off tears. I rip my eyes away from the devil who roams inside David to be embraced by Michael's comforting appearance. Edgar and Alan descend to my side and bind me in their protective brotherly arms.

"Don't ever do that for us again" Edgar commands as he twists my head back to look at him.

"Hey! Where did he go?" Alan shouts in confusion. I knit my brow, what does he mean? I gradually rotate my head to where David was standing, he's gone!

* * *

We all dart onto our feet; Edgar, Alan and Michael's arms are enclosed around me like a bunch of ropes harbouring a crate with something valued inside it. Cackles from David's veiled mouth echo throughout the room.

"Show yourself David!" Michael yells, all of our eyes trace the room to detect David; he has taken refuge in those smuggling shadows that drip from every corner of the room. Those malicious cackles still haven't ceased to exist. I have that urge, so strong nothing can break it, to kill David but I can't. Not without him telling me where Delilah is and not without destroying that loving connection between us that has faltered but at the same time has remained solid.

"Give me your little girlfriend first Michael, then I will show myself" David instructs from the darkness.

"Never, you human-eating bloodsucker!" Edgar barks with fury.

"Where are you David?" I calmly ask, my voice trembles, never have I been so petrified.

"Where do you think I am Sierra? I'm still here waiting for you" his mind games are getting unbearable to deal with, why must he torture me like this? All I desire is the location of my sister whom I have been restricted from seeing for years.

"Stop waiting El Vampiro; you're not getting your claws on her. Now show yourself!" Alan bellows with his stake ready to attack.

"Not until you give me Sierra!" David roars "And I shall have her..." his voice has morphed to a more tranquil tone, I look up with worry at Michael whose thoughts are someplace else, I follow where his eyes are leading me to, David! "...now" David is extremely close to us, our faces aren't even an inch apart as our two different coloured eyes glare at each other. One pair belongs to a creature of the night, glistening with liquid gold. The other pair of eyes are transforming into his possession.

"Hi there Sierra" David chuckles, I scream! I am being uplifted into the air by David!

"Michael! Help me!" I screech hysterically. David has a compact grip on me; he isn't willing to yield me just yet. He isn't going to be ready to give me up – ever. From this aerial view, the three boys seem like astonished petite ants desperate to get me back to their kingdom.

"Let my sister go you fucking nightstalker!" Edgar blares, seizing his bow and arrow to set a target on David "I'm giving you one last damn chance. Let Sierra go and I won't shoot"

"How kind of you" David scorns, that smirk will never rub off those bloodthirsty lips.

"I'm warning you!" Edgar and Alan prepare themselves to shoot, extending the arrow back further.

"What if you shoot Sierra? I'm sure you couldn't live with yourselves after killing your last sister"

"Let her go!" Michael hollers, David won't let go. He never will.

"David!" Star. Star has arrived to save me.

I swivel my head to her direction; Star stands there as fierce as ever with those mad curls sprouting out everywhere and her fists clenched. My chest heaves up and down hastily, this is all too much for me. How much does David think I can take?

"Star, what are you going here?" David breaths, his diseased eyes fixed on her.

"Get off Sierra" Star courageously demands. David doesn't carry out her commands, the only person David listens to is himself "Now David"

"Whatever you say Star" David sniggers; he discharges me from his prison. I shriek as I tumble through thin air feeling all the lightweight oxygen under my feet.

"Sierra!" Star cries; within almost a second I feel myself land, not on the callously freezing floor as I thought I would, but in something powerfully built and amorous, I move my eyes to see what or who this champion is. Michael. I could expect nothing less.

"Bravo Michael!" David cheers, clapping his hands to conceive boisterous echoes that rumble through the room.

"I think it's time to end this once and for all" Michael growls, I stare at him in bemusement. Michael notes this as he turns his head to face me.

Those intriguing eyes that are the blue waves crashing down in a blustering sea but are so pellucid I can see his soul, they are concentrated on me. He delicately chaperons my lips to his. When our two lips touch, the whole atmosphere around me converts to a celestial heaven. My hands rest on his chest as we breathe our angelic love for each other. We hadn't even uttered those nerve-racking words to each other yet, those three words needn't be expressed just yet, not when we could reveal it like this. There is a cherubic wave accelerating through my body, the explosion of peace is coming to an end though as our lips begin to separate. As I gaze into Michael's serene eyes, our journey together in this dimension hasn't ended yet. But it is nearing that end, that end I never want to meet. "Goodbye Sierra" he gets up. It's then the misery of the nether world crashes down on me, that kiss could have been the last kiss I could ever share with Michael.

Torrents of watery tears avalanche down my cheeks, Edgar and Alan console me in a doting embrace; I bury my head into Edgar's shoulder as he strokes my back.

"It's ok Sierra, don't look at them. Keep looking at me" Edgar recommends in silken whispers.

"Promise me he's gonna be fine, tell me that Edgar" I only need that vow to comfort me.

"I can't promise you that Sierra, I'm so sorry but I just can't give you false hope like that" more tears surge their way out of my eyes, all my hopes and dreams at this precise moment are for Michael to come out of this alive.

"Just you and me David, I'm ending this tonight" Michael announces. The birth of the beginning of the end is about to commence. I just pray that it will be Michael who survives tonight.

Then those words I said to Michael tonight sprint into my mind – _"We're in this together". _I'm going to keep that promise. I raise my head to paint an imaginary portrait of my two brothers; they arch the corners of their mouth to create a crescent smile, I never bothered to realise how cute those smiles are.

"I want to tell you guys something" I inform them, I can't let Michael fight this battle alone, David is far stronger than him. I remember that night Michael and I spent together, we were one and nothing could conquer us.

"What is it Sierra?" Alan asks that smile still intact. I place a tender kiss on each of my brothers' foreheads, I hope this wouldn't be the last time I could give them my love like that.

"I love you guys" I've never spoke to them with such meaning, I truly love them. I just wish I would have told them every day. But, I shouldn't dwell on the past, not when the future could be erased by one person. David. I acknowledge he could kill me tonight; it's a risk I'm willing to take. Anything to save the ones who I love. Anything to end this torment.

I arise to my feet, I can't look back now, it has begun; now we can precede our battle for freedom. The battle to reclaim our lives.

"Sierra? Sierra what are you doing?" Edgar snaps in distress, I can tell he is feuding with tears that threaten to escape from his eyes. I saunter over to Michael who stares at me in panic. I glance up at the stairs to Star, she knows what I'm about to do. Star nods with a singular tear spilling down her cheek, she won't regret that nod.

"I'm with you" Stars' lips mimic, and I'm with her. We started this as two incredibly close friends, so we shall certainly end it that way. Whether it is triumph or death, we will finish this and we will finish it tonight. My eyes fall back on Michael.

"I did say we were in this together!"

Michael smirks at me and laces his fingers to entwine with mine; he leans in and brushes his lips on my forehead.

"Together?" I suggest, just like he did that beautiful night on the motorbikes when we whooped to our hearts content. It was such a magnificent night, now we could be together until the very end. His hand curves around my jaw, the ocean revolving his eyes shines out as we look intently at each other.

"Together"

* * *

**Here's an update for guys, hope you enjoy and the next chapter is soon to come! **


	22. A Bittersweet Victory

"You'll never beat me Sierra, you will come with me tonight – and so will you Star. You, Star and Laddie, we'd be the perfect family. Let me welcome you to that family Sierra, I know you want to join it" those tempts fall on disregarding ears. No more, I'm not tolerating it. No more deceptions will come from David; it all ends in this very room. Michael and I exchange a look together, it is time to start this showdown – we've been waiting long enough. Too much time has evaded past us, if we don't begin this now, we will never become human again.

"Sierra, Star. You know what to do" Michael signals, Star nods and glares at David who is chuckling manically. Michael permanently holds tighter onto my hand. Time to shield our lives and our love.

With some power I never knew I had capacity of, I elevate myself off the ground with my feet swaying in the invisible oxygen particles. It is as if I have grown white feathery wings to mask my now vampire appearance. Through all the mayhem, this magic feels liberating. Those bonds that keep me attached to the ground have exhausted, for these few seconds as I levitate slowly from the floor, I can forget why I have been unrestrained from gravity. It is only when David's avaricious character hooks my eye that I have no choice but to return back to the mission of life. My eyes look at the triangle of heroes around me; Star, Michael and I create that triangle, David hovers in the centre with the crave for blood and battle etching on his face. I've never seen Star in vampire form. It all seems quite daunting how David made us all like this.

Michael surrenders my hand; he may have let go but with all the strength I possess, I will make sure that we can connect once again. I survey Michael's appearance, his cerulean eyes have mutated to a flaring honey colour and those fangs that I last saw when he was yearning for my blood have returned. I manoeuvre my view onto Star; her curls have become more insane yet they look perfect like she had just had a stylist remodel them and her eyes are the colour of rose wine. Star and I trade a devout smile, the corners of our mouths rising up freely.

"Love you" she mouths with tears dancing in her eyes. I allow one teardrop to slip free.

"And I love you" my lips mimic. That love that only close friends can share the victory of, it will survive this night. Through the heartache, the painful deaths and anticipation of the outcome – it will survive.

"Well, isn't this nice? My three creations surrounding me. But only two of them will come with me tonight, the other will die" David growls, his eyes shine bitterness and are cast upon Michael – he's the one who David will kill. Or will attempt to kill. Michael's death won't occur today, not with me and Star as his guardian angels. If anyone should suffer tonight, it should be David. He forced us to endure so much despising agony, now it's his turn.

"I'd like to see you try" Michael gnarls, flashing off his fangs in a provoking manner.

"Oh Michael, I don't have to try. Because I _will _kill you tonight" we all know that is a promise, not a threat. I'm determined to abort that promise.

It begins. Michael and David clash together! Star and I go straight in for the kill. I vigorously bid to remove David's poisonous arms from Michael as does Star. David slams us against a wall! We ricochet immediately off the wall to the rock hard floor; Star and I pant laboriously in unison and glance up the two guys brawling violently in mid-air.

"Sierra, you stay down here. I'm going back up" Star directs, what happened to 'we're in this together'?

"No!" I retort, I'm not leaving her, and I can't depart from Michael "When I said we're in this together, I meant it Star!"

"I know and we still are in this together, but your brothers need you" she's right, my brothers do need me and I need them, someone has to be there for them and that one person is the person who has been caring for them all along – me "Just promise me something Sierra"

"What?" I weep; I can't lose Star or Michael tonight. Please don't get hurt Star, I don't know what I'll do if you get stolen from me. She leans forward and erases the evidence of those tears ever declining from my eyes.

"Take care of Laddie for me and find Delilah. She's closer then what you think" Star locates a humble kiss on my forehead before swooping into the air; I can't believe those might have been the last words we exchange to each other.

I clamour to my feet and dart over to Edgar and Alan who are crazily preparing for their own battle against the vampire. Star was right, they need me. I need to be that loyal older sister I should have always been to them.

"Miss me guys?" I ask, beaming like a Cheshire cat. Edgar and Alan twist around; their lips curl into those famous smiles that create the tenderest dimples.

"You're back?" Edgar laughs, ingesting himself with warmth and brightness like the sun is inside him.

"Got that right little bro" I quip giggling along with them, who would have thought that this nightmare would bring a happy ending to the relationship between my brothers and I?

"Oh God, we have to put up with you again?" Alan jokes, flashing a wink in my direction. I march over to them and assemble them lovingly in my arms, planting kisses on their thick locks of hair.

"For the rest of your lives" we all chuckle harmoniously, it's like music to my ears.

* * *

"Come on, we don't have much time, not if we want to save both your boyfriend and friends' asses" Edgar grunts and we all dismantle from this cherished moment that will always be cemented in my mind. We rush into the kitchen where all the weapons for our protection lay. My eyes wander in awe at all the defensive methods that situate themselves on the worktop surface.

"Where the hell did you guys get all this stuff?" I question in wonder, how on earth could two teenage boys get hold of all these things? It's like a sanctuary for soldiers and knights with the bows and arrows, wooden stakes and balloons filled to the brim with holy water that are organized neatly in a straight line and in categorical order right in front of my eyes.

"Our basement, they're Dads'" Alan educates me; all these weapons of mass destruction were my Dads'? The pot smoking hippy was really a vampire slayer?

"Dad knew about the vampires?" I ask in surprise. I would have never in a million years dreamed of my father having knowledge of vampires, especially when most of the time he is unaware of all things that surround him, let alone vampires!

"How else do you think we found out about them?" Edgar sighs, as if it should all make sense to me "Dad taught us everything we know about vampires". It can't make sense, the thought of my father dressed in an attire like Edgar and Alan with a stake positioned in his hand can't sink in as it jumbles around in confusion "Dad knew what David and the others were and wanted us to keep you safe. He couldn't do it himself, he wanted the next generation to take over and protect you. I mean you're his little girl; he couldn't let some bloodsuckers get hold of his youngest daughter. Especially after Delilah disappeared, he was convinced the vamps took her"

"Why didn't he just tell me himself?" my father did love me after all; that love that I thought never existed was always there. It just never surfaced from its hideaway.

"Why else? If you didn't believe us about it, then you certainly wouldn't believe him" guilt swarms over me, why could I not have trusted my own family? My father and brothers, they were always sheltering me from this realistic fantasy. But I never once stopped to believe them, David had brainwashed me not to believe the truth, only the lies that he manufactured.

"Boo!" Sam! We all shriek in alarm, and snap around "Did I scare you?" little giggles fly out from my mouth whereas Edgar and Alan gasp for air like fish when they've been out of water too long.

"Shit Sammy! What the hell was that for?" Edgar groans, the air is occupying is lungs again.

"Didn't think you were gonna do this without me did you?" Sam chuckles. He snatches a wooden stake and clutches it in his hand; our lives rely upon these stakes. "Now if you guys don't mind, I'd like to start killing a certain dead guy"

"Agreed. Ok huddle together guys. I've got a plan" Edgar says; we cluster together so our faces are close, these commands are our saviours tonight.

"Right. Alan and Sam, you watch every move that vamp takes"

"Which one?" Alan asks; he's got a point. There are three vampires battling in that room and one standing over them as they speak. Edgar disappointedly slacks his eyes and turns to face Alan lazily.

"Christ Alan... what one do you think I'm talking about?" Edgar sighs in frustration.

"What? I mean you've got Michael, that girl, the kid, Sierra –"

"Sierra's a vampire?" Sam yells. His whole face corrodes with shock; the sun kissed colour leeches from his face to a pale white. His mouth droops, so spacious it's like a tunnel to another galaxy. All the fragments that create Sams' form are frozen as if all that flesh has morphed into solid clay to make a statue "When the hell did that happen?"

"We don't have time to explain!" Edgar snaps "Now as I was saying: Alan and Sam you stalk David's ass like it's a bomb about to explode. Sierra and I will attack; we can't put this off for any longer. This vamp has to die. And he has to die tonight" he is right, David must die.

I never thought that I would ever wish something so cruel on David, the man who supplied me with freedom. But, I have no choice. It's either our lives or his.

* * *

We all charge into the shadowed living room with bow and arrows in one hand, wooden stakes in the other and water balloons submerging from our pockets, blackmailing to break the rubber barrier and splash its content all on the floor.

"Alan, Sam! Go over there!" Edgar summons, his arm outstretched to indicate where the two boys should go in order to complete this night with all the humans and to-be humans making it out alive. Alan and Sam race to their designated area set by Edgar. I follow Edgar to underneath the aerial battle where David crusades against Star and Michael to join him in the underworld. I can't help by feel apologetic for Michael and Star, they aren't winning.

"What's your position dude?" Edgar beckons not taking his eyes off David, his eyes move frantically as the dogfight becomes more obscure to see.

"Head Vamp at 12 o'clock! Shoot Edgar! Shoot!" Alan commands hysterically.

"Time to say goodnight for good vampire" Edgar obeys and releases an arrow that whooshes through the room's ozone. Is this going to kill David? Will it finally be over after this arrow strikes him?

There is a penetrating scream that slashes throughout the room; it just isn't from the mouth I wanted it to come from. Michael drops to the ground!

"Shit!" Sam speeds towards Michael who leans against the wall clutching onto his bloody wound. The blood pulsates from his shoulder, sprouting from in between his fingers. Michael slumps down; his facial expressions as he inspects the blood tell me he feels nauseated just to look at it. I glance up at Star, she is losing this battle. We can't afford to be defeated. I have to help.

"Edgar, stick with Alan. Protect him and the others"

I can sense that ability to fly, just like before. I leap up into the air and launch at David, tackling his shoulders in a failing bid to get him to the ground. David spirals me around forcibly, attempting to free himself from my control. Now he knows what it feels like to be played around like a puppet. I fling him on the wall like he's nothing but a speck of dust and corner him, still defying the laws of gravity. Where is all this power suddenly coming from?

"Enough!" I bellow. I can feel my nails digging into his skin as I pin him against the wall, making sure he has no possible exits from this trap. All he does is cackle heinously, ridiculing my strength.

"Feisty Sierra! I like it! But do you know who would like it even more?" there is a moment of tension as all that can be heard is the evil that outbreaks from David's mouth; he alters the position of his face, bringing it closer to my ear "Dwayne" he purrs. How dare he? Nothing but hatred for this man radiates from my skin, my fists clench onto David's leather jacket menacingly and it feels as if unwanted electricity has shot up my spine. He has just messed with the wrong woman; he isn't getting away this time. I have my limits and he has gone beyond it. So beyond it he will never come back down.

I bolt across the room and hammer David on another wall, with such force I'm surprised I haven't shattered his skull into millions of little pieces.

"Where the fuck is Delilah?" I scream, Star blasts over like a jet engine to aid me "Tell me!"

"If only you would have joined me Sierra, you could have found out. But no, you resisted it all for that piece of shit down there. Now you will never find out. But you will still join me"

"No way in hell is Sierra joining you David. I'm not letting you do to her what you've done to Laddie and me" Star bawls; teardrops stream down her eyes, finally informing David what he has inflicted upon her. Knowing David, he probably already knows exactly what he has done. David manages to lift his thumb up and trace the trail of Star's tears.

"Hush Star, this will all be over soon" David soothes.

"You're right, it will" Star weeps shuddering with fear; she gives me an affirming look with those tears glittering in her bronzed eyes. She hurls me out of the way! David crashes down onto a pair of antlers, they rupture through his flesh! Star had attacked him!

* * *

My feet hit the ground and I instantly sprint over to David. Why can't that connection between us expire? David screams out savagely at the torturous pain infesting him.

"Sierra! Star!" he hollers, his voice consists of nothing but excruciations. As I stare into his now icy blue eyes, they sparkle with sheer pain. His breathing comes out in sharp and hollow rasps. Scorching arms cloak around me, I look up to see Michael.

"David!" Star screeches like a cat just before it assaults; she races over and cups David's cheeks "I'm so sorry David" he still has that authority on us. Tears glimmer as they cascade down my cheeks for the memories that have died. The journey is over.

"Star..." David rasps, trying to heave himself off from the antlers that act as murderous knifes "Sierra... you... you will... always be... always be like a sister... to me" he chokes on his last breaths "Kiss me Star" I turn around to sob into Michael's shoulder, he brushes his hand over my back tranquilly.

"I... can't" Star whimpers. The teardrops are shedding so fast it's like a waterfall viciously spilling liquid.

David stutters, desperate for his words to be heard, he knows his time on this earth is coming to an end. Finally he stops struggling; now he is free. His spirit has been released into the night sky. He is at peace and with his brothers. The last of the Lost Boys has faded away into the darkness, now they can all reunite in the glittering diamonds of the black sky where they can enjoy an eternity of freedom. Just like what they gave me.

Nothing has changed, why don't I feel any different? I can still feel that lust for wet crimson blood that runs through everyone's veins. God, how that impulse to feed off a human for their blood is strong.

"I don't feel any different? Do you Sierra?" Star asks wiping away the rest of her previous tears. I unbury myself from Michael; dewdrops from my eyes still sprint down. How can I have remorse for them after all they put me through?

"No, I don't. Does this mean..."

"Shit... guys, I don't think David was the Head Vampire" Edgar finishes my sentence for me. If David wasn't the Head Vampire, who is? What if it's Dwayne? And I've let him flee, so we can never return fully to our human state. If Dwayne is the Head Vampire, I've ruined everyone's chances. All because my emotions got in the way, what were those emotions anyway? It couldn't have been love, could have it? But, I love Michael not Dwayne.

"Who is then?" Sam questions confused.

That is the question in everybody's minds. Who is the Head Vampire? Who is dictating our lives? Whoever it is, I'll be damned if I'm going to let them stay alive.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone whose reviewed, favourited, followed, and read this story, it isn't the end yet guys! :D**


	23. The Final Revelation?

We all exchange glances congested with anxiety, we weren't human again. Were we going to deteriorate in the sunlight until we shrivel up into nothing?

"I was so sure that David was, I don't know who else could have been" Star confesses, her voice quivering with fear. I can feel my bones quake and hear my heartbeat throb in my ears.

"What about Dwayne?" I ask with hope that he isn't the Head Vampire. If Dwayne is the Head Vampire, I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive myself for the burdens I've placed upon my friends and family.

"But you killed Dwayne" Alan reminds me. I forgot about that lie I allowed to escape from my lips. I stare guiltily at my feet; I can feel Edgar and Alan study me suspiciously.

"Dwayne told me he wasn't, he wouldn't lie to me" I believe her; Dwayne isn't the untruthful type and he couldn't lie to Star or me, he is too much of a gentleman.

"He lied to Sierra about being a vampire! Now look how she's ended up! Because of him keeping secrets, my sister is turning into a monster!" Edgar barks, unleashing his fury onto Star. His anger is so blatant that I can feel his heart roaring as it bounces angrily inside of him. Flames from a dastardly fire have built up, engulfing him completely; I can see it in his eyes.

"Only to protect her! Edgar, you really don't know how he felt for Sierra. He would never want to see her get hurt!" it is true though, Dwayne revealed to me how he felt; I could feel it in that tender kiss. Why did I have to kiss him? I should have withheld myself, but I couldn't. I couldn't defend myself from his love for me – it was too strong to battle.

"Oh yeah? How did he feel for her then?" Edgar challenges; please Edgar, not in front of Michael.

"He loved her! Do you hear me, he loved –"everyone is suddenly soundless. Luminous headlights sweep across the room. There is hurried footsteps rushing outside, growing distinctly louder with each step taken.

"Sam! Michael!" Lucy. Michael and Sams' faces diminish and their eyes widen.

"Shit! What the hell is Mom gonna say when she sees this?" Sam snaps with panic showing clearly.

I gaze around the room to view the massacre we had created. Blood dripping from the windows, a trashed house looking as if a bomb had hit it and a lifeless body skewered on a pair of antlers – not exactly something we can explain without sounding mental.

"Just tell her what's happened. It's about time the whole of Santa Carla knew the truth about what creatures it inhabits" Alan orders. I know he means well, but Lucy won't believe us about the vampires. Vampires to the outside world are something you scream at in horror movies and read about with shivers running down your spine in frightening books, not real life.

"Sure Alan! How about something like this – 'Oh hey Mom, sorry about the mess but we were slaying vampires'?" Sam hisses sarcastically, punching Alan's arm; Alan clutches onto his arm immediately in shock, his mouth agape.

"Calm down Sammy" Michael sighs shaking his head.

"Calm down? You're telling me to calm down? No way buddy! Do you know how long we'll be grounded for? Do you? Years! We'll be lucky if she grounds us for a century!" Sam explodes, a wrath of pure ferocity invades him "So don't you tell me to calm down Mike!" Michael just rolls his eyes before wrapping his arms around my waist from behind me and placing his head on my bed of curls.

"We'll be lucky if she doesn't call the cops!" Edgar intervenes; those words exhibit his worry "Look around Sammy! This place looks like a bloodbath!"

"Well, there isn't anything we can do about it now is there?" I state, it's not like we can say a magical spell and the place will remove all the evidence of the havoc that ceased to a halt only a matter of minutes ago.

"Sierra's right, we're just gonna have to wing it" Michael says.

"Wing it? How the hell do we wing this?" Sam shouts flinging out both of his arms dramatically to gesture the carnage that surrounds us.

"Sam! Michael!" Lucy repeats frantically, she is almost here. I bet she has no idea about what she's about to enter into.

"You three hide somewhere! Mom can't see you like this!" Sam hurries, shooing us behind a piece of fabric of some sort "Stay there until we get rid of her!" the silken fabric drapes over us, Michael's arm is still secure around my waist.

I hear Sam, Edgar and Alan scamper away into the next room. The front door slams shut and there is an array of gasps. I press my ear against the wall to overhear the conversation to come.

"Oh my God... Sam what's happened here? Is everyone alright?" Lucy's reaction is a lot more relaxed than I expected it to be.

"Miss Emerson, trust us everything is under control" Edgar reassures. But it's not under control, in fact the whole situation is held under a lenient rule.

"Oh Edgar, Alan you two are ok!" I can hear nothing but soft murmurs, I clamp my ear closer to the wall "Where's Michael? Where's Sierra? Are they ok? Are they safe?"

"Mom don't worry about them, they're fine" Sam informs her. We are definitely not alright.

"Where are they Sam?" Lucy interrogates, her voice getting even more frustrated.

* * *

The door creaks open, Michael fastens his grip even tighter. We are remaining so silent that you can't even hear us breathing. The floorboards squeak and there is a sharp inhale of breath. I slip my eyes to a close, hoping that if I do so this nightmare will vanish.

"David, my son" a man's voice whispers. A white light glows through the thin layer of silk, so blazing it is almost knifelike as it rips through my vision. There is another acute intake of air.

"Father..." David. He's alive! My head snaps towards Michael, both our reactions are ones of horror. He compresses his index finger to his lips, indicating that we must be silent if we want to survive.

There is a pressured groan from David; my instinct tells me that he has been freed from the antlers that previously staked him. How could he be alive?

"David, where's the other boys?" the mysterious voice questions. I listen intently; my mind drains all its thoughts for this one conversation in order to find more details.

"Dead" David announces with sadness, for once negative emotions have taken over him. Now he knows how it feels.

"Who?" rage slashes through the man's voice "Who killed my boys?"

"Max! Are you ok, I heard someone else – oh hello" Lucy halts in her tracks, why does that name Max sound so familiar? It reminds me of that creep that owns the video store opposite us who always stares at me through his advertising windows that scream deals. "Max, who's this?" Lucy don't fall into David's trap, please you're too kind.

"Lucy, this is my son. David" this Max person introduces.

"You have a son?"

"You I thought we killed - ! Wait... you're the Head Vampire?" Alan shouts. Finally the Head Vampire has arrived to his death.

"I fucking knew it! I knew you were a bloodsucker the minute I saw you!" Edgar yells.

"Edgar stake him quickly!" Sam orders. Stake him now Edgar so we can return back to some sort of normality.

"Sam!" Lucy snaps; she has no idea how much importance that command holds.

"You hurt him and you have no idea how badly I'll hurt you Frog Boy" David sneers.

"How the hell did you return from the coffin?" Sam rasps "We killed you!"

"Ever heard of the phrase: 'Blood can revive blood' Sammy? No? Well, here's your example" Max growls. Footsteps are travelling towards us. Michael's arm stabilises even more as the advancing footsteps stop. A black silhouette in form of a standing body is visible in front of what I'm assuming is a curtain. David. He has discovered us.

"Time to stop playing hide and seek now Sierra" the curtain is snagged off its rails, publicizing our vampire anatomy.

"Michael..." Lucy breathes, I survey her face. Nothing but stupefaction trickles over her features. Lucy's eyes jerk onto Max as quick as a crocodile's jaw clamping down "What did you do to him Max?" it is that Max from the video store, I often wondered why he was always goggling at me. Now I know why, he is the Head Vampire – and he wants me to join his jar of nightstalkers.

"It was all going to be so perfect Lucy. Just your boys and mine along with little Laddie, Star and eventually Sierra. Remember I said that boys need a mother figure? You were going to be that person for them" an intense storm is embarking its way throughout Michael's eyes as I see him leering at Max.

"You're... a... a... vampire?" Lucy's shock has breached every part of her, her hearing skills are delayed from the sudden invasion.

"You passed our test! You passed every single goddamn thing!" Alan raves, extending his arm with a stake enfolded in his fist in case of attack

"We have your sisters' boyfriend to thank for that. He invited me in" when did that happen? I can't believe all of this, its something not even my dreams could concoct together.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Sam probes, I can officially declare him furious.

David chuckles wickedly, what else has been harbouring in his trusty shadows? "Don't ever invite a vampire into your house stupid, it makes you powerless against the likes of us"

"I still want all of you though – and I will get what I want this time without any disagreements" Max peels back his lips, unveiling those archaic fangs. Lucy lets out a shriek of revulsion that creates parallel repeats around the room, piercing through my ears. Max morphs from that boring middle aged man to a ghastly character whose evil and foulness dwells over his deadened soul "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get rid of those two troublemakers, I will have Sierra and I'm not having you two interrupt me from it again!"

I race over to Edgar and Alan. No way is he murdering my brothers, no way in hell. I invent a border around them with my arms, screening them from any danger Max could inflict upon them.

"If you want to kill my brothers then you'll have to get through me first!" I scream. Max chortles perilously as if what I had just stated was a hilarious joke. David copies his laughs, except more evil shines.

"Oh Sierra, that's just what I intend to do!" those crystal eyes of mine increase in size. If he doesn't have me for his own, then his other option is to kill me. Right now, I'm certain he's going to choose that deadly second option.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Michael bellows, charging right into Max! Max catapults him across the room! Michael falls down onto the balcony above us, disappearing out of sight with an ear-splitting bang following afterwards.

"Michael!" I seize the stake from Alan's hands and steam towards Max. Before I know it, I'm flying through the air, not by choice this time.

* * *

My head strikes the dense floor, my vision declining rapidly. My whole perception of the world appears smudged like paint after water has been smeared over it. I try to lift up my head; it feels fuzzy and burdensome to be on top of my neck. I slump back down, surrendering to weakness.

"Sierra!" a slurred voice calls; I swear it is Edgar whom the voice belongs to. But I can't tell as my hearing has failed me as well. As my eyes begin to draw to a close, I can just make out an unconscious Michael beside me. His milky chocolate locks flop near my face.

A puncturing agony penetrates through my whole entire brains surface area. I am descending into the darkness, all colour is being leeched away before my very eyes. It's reaching me again. My eyes lock shut, throwing away the keys. Darkness has arrived.


	24. Flatline of Castaway

My eyes drift open to an ominous silence; my surroundings begin to fade from bleariness into something more vivid. My head feels groggy like I've just woken up from a hangover and I can feel nothing around me, as if everything has evaporated into condensation. The nothingness is so invincible that I can't even feel the bleak floorboard as I haul myself up to an upright position. I bring myself to my feet, feeling a spasm of pain bolt throughout my whole head; at the same time it is like that pain never existed. The room is as dark as dusk and something odd casts over the atmosphere. It feels like a ghost town, where is everybody? I twist around only for complete shock to belt me. There on the ground, sprawled lifelessly out – is me.

No, this couldn't be happening. Where am I? Is this heaven or hell? Am I dead? I must be dead, how else could this be happening? I hear footsteps echoing towards the former me, Laddie. Laddie pokes the frail Sierra whose head just limps over when touched.

"Wakey, wakey Sierra!" Laddie whispers continuously prodding the deceased me, he knits his brow together and frowns in displeasure "Star! Sierra's gone to sleep!" there is another clamour of footsteps arriving from up the stairs. Star crouches down next to the body as do Edgar and Alan. They will soon discover that their carer, their sister is dead. This numbness to my soul that has been evicted from earth into this harrowing place is so powerful that I can't even feel the drop of clear liquid trickle down my cheek.

"Sierra, Sierra wake up" Star mumbles shaking my shoulder daintily. Her shaking becomes more frantic, her eyes widening "Sierra?" she worriedly snaps her head back to face Edgar and Alan who appear just as distressed "She isn't breathing". Edgar and Alan exchange a troubled look and blitz closer to the body's ear.

"Sierra! Goddamn it Sierra, you better wake up and you better do it now" Edgar growls slapping my face most likely thinking that my pulse will be frightened back into starting, tears construct together in his eyes and he taunts himself by thinking there is hope of me awaking from this world. Alan presses his palms to his face to mask it from public, sobs choke out from beneath it; he knows where I am.

Star softly cries in the lonesome corner, grieving the loss of that girl who lays motionless right in front of her bark coloured eyes where her tears of sorrow escape from. Edgar bites his bottom lip; that water is starting to flood his eyes even deeper.

"Come on Sierra, wake up! The baddies are gone now!" Laddie urges me to return to his world, punishing himself by not having knowledge of my status. At least Max and David are gone now, I haven't died to abandon my brothers in danger.

"Don't leave me sis, please you can't leave me" Edgar weeps, slumping all his weight on Alan and wailing into his shoulder. My beautiful brothers, who I had been so detached from in fear that the truth would emerge from their lips, lean on each other for support as they cry over me. Those weeps express begs for me to awaken from this frightful slumber that I am never going to come out of.

I can't stop glaring at that mannequin of my former self where the cruellest part of the darkness finally managed to kidnap me from. Where am I? I know for a fact I'm in Michael's house but at the same time I'm not. I have been dragged into a void of insignificance where the feeling of paralysation reigns supreme.

"Sierra breathe! You have to breathe!" Edgar bawls collapsing into a heap of despair onto Alan again. My poor little brothers, they watch those last little pieces of my soul shed away into the black night.

"Stop holding your breath; you know I can hold it for longer! Star, is Sierra going to beat my record?" Laddie inquires; he has no idea what is going on. I only hope that he will let no tears fall, I can't bear to see Laddie cry even in death.

"Sierra!" I hear Michaels voice shout; his feet rushing up the stairs, creating a low-toned replay of his footsteps in my ears. He plunges down by the body's side, cradling the sedated Sierra Frog's head on his lap "Sierra, baby?" As I view the scene, it reminds of that day Michael and I defied death on that very first day we met. I thank fate for that wondrous day, it made me realise that I could unchain my heart; thanks to Michael, those rusty chains grew more silver each day that went pass when we were together. But now, death had returned to proclaim me, to steal what is rightfully theirs "Baby, wake up. Please" his pleas don't seem to satisfy death enough. Those angels of doom will be coming soon; their torn and moth-eaten wings will be the end of me. So many times I prayed and prayed that they would collect me from my bed, to deliver me to their heaven. All I desire for now is that sunlight I once loathed to shine down on me. Was this some kind of ruthless revenge for all my hatred towards it?

"Please don't do this Sierra" the more Michael begs, the more death will claw scraps of flesh from my breathless corpse. My knees crash on the floor, there is no sound of the thud it would have made in the other world. The only sounds to be heard are the wails of the mourning, apart from Michael who remains determined to bring me back to life. Lucy and Sam are beside me, watching on in disbelief. I cannot feel their warmth. How I want so much to feel their warmth again. The sun smiling at me, Michael's heartfelt embraces – please let me have them all back. Michael brings my previous incoherent head to his chest, hugging it closely to himself; he slides his eyes closed, praying silently in his thoughts for my return. Once upon a time, I wished every night that I could be reunited with Delilah here, but she is alive unlike me. Now I will never find my hidden treasure. My whole soul will remain here for eternity, only for my emotions and senses to be disregarded in the wind like scattered ashes. They will be left forever, never to be resuscitated back into my lifeless shell.

Heart wrenched tears rip themselves freely from Star's eyes. Sobs rake from her croaked voice, though my whole bodies' nervous system has failed me in this abyss limbo I can feel the deep striking imaginary bullet rip through my heart as I watch my best friend suffer. Hasn't she been through enough pain already? She has already lost the boys she loved dearly, now the girl whom she has been through thick and thin with has been swiped from her. Who is next to complete Deaths evil plot? Laddie? Michael? Who else does it want to have possession of?

Edgar and Alan's faces show their whole world crashing down onto them like a tonne of weights that can never be shifted as they squeeze each other tightly to evoke their heartache. Their big sister, their motherly figure and companion has disappeared to the stars, where she will be forever. A never ending trail of tears dart down their distressed faces as misery overcomes them. They cannot express any grief apart from with those tears that won't cease until hell freezes over.

"Sierra" a voice breaths, it sounds so familiar but is like a stranger to me. Is it a friend of mine or an enemy? Please don't be those angels, I can't depart fully yet "Sierra, come with us"

I ignore the voice of mystery, concentrating on those I love suffer. They aren't aware of it, but I am suffering along with them as invisible tears slither down my face. I beg of you Michael to take my hand and pull me back to you. I wish to be anywhere but here at the moment.

"Michael..." Lucy begins; those tears get to the better of her though, forcing her to halt her words.

"Come on Sierra, you can make this. You can breathe. I know you can. Please Sierra; don't do this to me, please" streams of teardrops plunge from Michaels startling eyes that I yearn to view again; for if I see them, my soul is attached to my body and I will be alive "Sierra... you can't do this baby. Not now!"

"Michael..." Lucy repeats, her voice quivering "Michael, she isn't coming –"

"No!" Michael explodes, clutching my once active head tighter to him "No! She can't be dead! She isn't going to die!" those tears race even faster down his rosy cheeks "She can't..." Sam paces over to him, crouches down and rubs his back consolingly. Why must the truth be so cold?

"Mike... Mike look at me" Sam trembles with his sadness being shown evidently; Michael gradually turns his head to look at Sam "There's nothing we can do Mike, I wish there was but there isn't. Sierra isn't coming back Mikey, she isn't coming back" Michael buries his head into the old Sierra Frog's thick brown hair, clinging onto her body as he sobs. Lucy rushes over to her son, embracing him. If only the dead Sierra Frog could feel that embrace of love as well. That would surely bring her back.

"It's going to be okay honey. It's all going to be ok" Lucy hushes soothingly, tending to his loose curls.

"Sierra!" Michael chokes between wails, I can't believe how much he feels for me "Sierra, please don't leave me. Please I... I'll do anything. Just come back to me baby, please come back to me" he raises his head, revealing glimmering tears that have sprinted from his eyes, his holds Sierra's head away from him, supporting it carefully "Please... Sierra... I love you"

* * *

He did love me, everybody had known those three words were true to him except from me. I felt it too, I love him. How I want so badly to open Sierra's eyes so my soul can whisper those words back to him.

"Sierra..." it is a different voice, so husky and dangerous. They are coming to collect me now. I must depart from this room into another portal where the living are forbidden from and only the ghosts of past lives can wander around in. It's like all the dead are outcasts, extradited from any contact with those who still breathe. I turn around. It's him! He's finally come back to me. One person who I loved, he has come back to greet me one last time from the bottom of the staircase to heaven.

"Hey there Sierra" Marko, his mop of blonde curls is so comforting to see and his grin, that cheeky grin that I've missed since he was delivered here. Illuminate spotlights shine over him as if he is a singer performing on stage.

"Marko!" I gasp and dart down the stairs. As soon as I reach him, he takes me in his arms.

"Long time, no see huh?" he chuckles as he wraps his arms around me, swaying side to side. I envelop my arms around his neck and place my head on his chest, cuddling him tightly to me "So you've been sent here too?"

"I never wanted to come" I weep. My tears, they are of sorrow from my life ending so shortly and of joy from Marko's presence "How do I get back?"

"Well baby, you can't really" Marko strokes my hair ever so softy like a feather "Unless some doctor does that shock thing"

"Come on! Where's my hug?" another voice whines jokingly. Paul! He has come to join us; I can't help but grin broadly as two arms enclose around Marko and I, lifting us off our feet and squeezing us solidly like we were stuffed toys "Well this is more like it! Finally, the Lost Girl has arrived! I thought the next time we were gonna see you was when you were some old woman who had come to reunite with her cats!" We all laugh along with him blissfully. This opposite world may have gotten happier with two old friends but I still need to go back to where I belong. Earth. My brothers need that carer, that friend they found in me. I have to have one more chance to be a good sister to them. Just one more try, that's all I need. We all disconnect and look at each other, smiling endearingly.

"I guess we should say sorry for turning you into a half-vampire, wasn't the coolest plan ever" Marko admits with a hint of guilt appearing as he spoke. Paul and Marko conjoin their heads together and place a hilarious pout on their lips.

"We're sorry Sierra!" they wail facetiously, I can't help but giggle hysterically. Marko pulls me in for another hug, smooching my forehead. Paul invites himself to the happy embrace. Most of my sadness has been relieved, but I still want to return.

Suddenly, a dimmed light that evolves into something so bright it's like the sun enshrouds around us. The guys begin to whoop loudly, just like when they rode on their motorbikes, and clamp down their grip on me.

"Hold tight Sierra! It's gonna be a bumpy ride!" Paul shouts, hooting boisterously. Though the light may be incredibly blinding, I can just about get a last glimpse of everyone on the balcony, worshipping over the old Sierra Frog.

That light grows even radiant; I close my eyes keeping images of the good days in my head. Michael and I on the motorbike, when Star and Laddie played on the video games screaming with joy, and even Edgar and Alan pinning me down to smother me in a garlic aroma! We are twirling around in the darkness, only Marko and Pauls howling guides our way. After all these years of coveting for the night to hoist me up to its stars, now that I have it all – I wish that I never had such thoughts. Nothing I think or say is going to change anything. I've been sentenced to world beyond life. One day my friends, family and I will be reunited, and we'll be together for the rest of time.

* * *

**I'll admit now guys, I cried writing this chapter - A LOT!  
Hope you guys enjoyed, let me know what you think in a review :) **


	25. The Turning of The Lost Girl

I grumble airily, burrowing myself deeper into a muscular form. I squint my eyes as I allow them to crack open slightly, there is hardly any light but yet it feels like this is the brightest place I've ever been. I breathe in extendedly, savouring every particle of oxygen that slips into my nose. I'm back. I can't believe I'm back. Marko and Paul had brought me back to life! They carried me back to the living. When that globe of light showered down on us, it wasn't to transfer me to heaven. It was a light that was reviving my soul. My eyes open fully; my first view is Michael, Lucy and Sam. The closely knit family reassure each other. Sam and Lucy condole him with pacifying words; Michael raises his head from his mothers shoulder and inspects me, collecting in the fact that I have returned back to him. He gapes his mouth, the sentences and feelings he wants to express can't sprint out. When I was in that dimension of doom, Michael said those three words to me that would have touched my heart with all the love it was possible to have capacity of. It's my turn now; I've wanted to say those words for so long. Now, it's time.

"I love you too" without delay, Michael's soft lips collide with mine, caressing them with his loving tenderness. There is a bundle of gasps to welcome me back to the world and suddenly, what seems like millions of arms encircle around me in a huge, caring embrace.

"Sierra! Jesus Christ! You scared me to death!" Edgar admits, planting treasured kisses on my cheek. I separate my lips from Michael's and greet him with a cordial smooch on his forehead.

"Hey! What about me?" Alan chuckles, nudging his way under Edgar's arm. I giggle happily and kiss his forehead as well. Only a few days ago, I wouldn't even dare to glance at my brothers, now we're sharing a bond that I thought would never fuse.

"Sierra you're ok!" Lucy sighs, hugging me warmly to her; that motherly love I've never felt before is pouring down over me. I feel a light touch of lips placed on my left cheek, I look over to see Sam's stunning blue eyes gleaming at me with a smile fixed on his mouth. I do the same; I can't believe I'm alive. How did it even happen? It doesn't matter how nature intended for me to breathe once more, I'm where I belong with those who care for me.

My eyes wander to Star who stands with those tears of heartbreak replaced by tears of joy and the two corners of her mouth turned up into an arch. My lips immediately escalate.

"Never do that to me again Sierra Frog" she cautions with affection tinting her words.

"That's a promise I'm willing to keep!" I laugh, opening one of my free arms where she accepts my invitation for a hug. Laddie welcomes himself in, snuggling up to me.

"You beat my record! I'm gonna set a new record though!" Laddie sniggers, he shall never know how I managed to beat that record. It's better if he doesn't, I don't want to tease with his fragile and innocent mind. I won't reveal the story to him, at least not for now, when he's older perhaps I'll tell him how I opposed death for the second time; and it's because of Marko and Paul. When I go back into that light, I'll remember to tell them how grateful I am to them. We'll meet again one day, but today is not my day to die. That day won't come again for a long time.

* * *

There are increasing footsteps up the stairs advancing towards us, everyone's field of vision transfers to the top of the staircase. David. He didn't die. He leans down over the huddle of humans and smirks, ridiculing the moment of love. I glare in wonder at his chilling frame; the battle hasn't finished. How could he be alive?

"You won't win this Sierra, and when I win – I will have all of you" David sneers showing off his sinful fangs. He begins to cackle in a loathsome manner, shivers are sent down my spine at those laughs of pure evil. There is a sudden cry of determination; David with his devious smirk still intact, disposes himself into a puff of silver smoke. He's gone. Now we have to hunt him down. If we find him, there will hopefully be a chance that Delilah will be at his side. At the same time I wish that I won't discover her with that drop of poison; it could mean she is a half vampire. Or worse – a full one. Mr Emerson charges into where David once stood, ripping the cloud of smoke into shreds, tripping over slightly. The wooden stake in his hand tells me that he was going to kill David. If only he did. All that admiration I had for David has dissolved into nothing but memories.

Mr Emerson mutters curses to himself, angry that he didn't run faster; within a matter of seconds, that murmuring ceases and his tired eyes peer up at me.

"I suppose we better get you to a hospital Sierra, you don't look too healthy" he informs us, everyone's eyes follow him as he takes one step down the stairs before abruptly stopping. Mr Emerson slowly revolves his body to face us; he sighs deeply as if something terrible is troubling him"One thing about this town I could never stand; all those damn vampires" Mr Emerson knew about the vampires all along, that would explain all the weird objects in his house. He embarks down the stairs back into his hideaway of luminous red. I twist my head around to Michael; he seems just as bewildered as me with his mouth partly open and his view is still on the stairs.

* * *

Michael picks me up and cradles me in his arms; we go down the stairs together with many footsteps behind us. The first thing that captures my attention is the grisly, blood-soaked body impaled on the fireplace by a colossal log like he was ready for roasting. It is Max who has been branded with that enormous stake. The Head Vampire is dead. Thank God, we are finally back to ourselves. We are no longer monsters of the night. We can live again now we are free come those chains. We have our lives back. Michael hastily quickens his pace as we reach the door. He opens it with a blustery torrent of wind breezing over us; the freezing gush makes the colourless hairs on my arms stand to attention. That nothingness from the portal to official death has been overthrown.

As Michael carries me over to the wine coloured car that is situated in the garage, I can't help but to gaze at the enriching stars that cover the beauty of the velvet night sky. Marko and Paul are living in that sky, hooting wildly as they travel around the sensational diamonds that encrusts it at high speed on their motorbikes. Dwayne could be up there as well, watching over me like a chaperoning hawk. I hope I see Dwayne at some point in my life, just to be relieved that he's safe. Michael carefully places me on the backseat of the car, my thick hair creates a trail of dark brown curls as all the strands drape over the rough black fabric; Michael climbs in next, once he sits down I relax my head on his robust lap. Calming tingles are being cast throughout my whole body as Michael massages the roots of my hair with the tips of his fingers. He brings his lips to my ear; I can feel his gentle breath channelling me into a solace world.

"I love you" he expresses in a compassionate voice. I manoeuvre my lips to his pierced ear where the symbol of our loyalty to David still hangs.

"I love you too, and I always will"

* * *

The bland hospital walls of the dull colour pale turquoise feel like their closing in on me. The smell of cleaning products with their many chemicals fills the air and the plastic cup of cool water in my hands creates a wet texture in my palms. There is the nauseous sound of people hacking their lungs out in the background that makes my stomach churn. I bring the cup to my lips, allowing some ice-cold liquid to glide down my dry throat. Mr Emerson hadn't told the whole truth to the nurse, he said I had been involved in a fight where I was attempting to help someone but we hadn't mentioned David or the others. Who would believe the truth without thinking we were insane? The answer is nobody, apart from those who have survived the tale. I glance over to Michael who is outside the room, keeping a cautious eye on me through the transparent glass that separates us as a doctor examines his face. I smile gingerly at him only for a radiant smile to be returned.

Thankfully, the nurse informed me that I wasn't severely hurt and considering I died for some time, the only drastic injuries I had gained from the battle were a broken wrist and quite a few bruises mostly along my back. We had gotten rid of Max once and for all; however, David still stalks the earth's surface, and God only knows where he is resting his head tonight. I don't care where he is though, as long as he doesn't harm anyone I love then as far as I'm concerned he is dead to me. I definitely know one thing from this night. Sierra Frog who was once a slave to the daytime has now been released to relish the joys to come into her life and the presents that she has already. The turning of The Lost Girl – from a helpless little child who was clueless to half of the world's secrets to a strong woman who no one can break down again. That Lost Girl has now been discovered. Now there is only one more thing to find out, Delilah. I will find Delilah and nothing is going to get in my way. Throughout any pain or sorrow, no matter how hard I have to try, in the end Delilah and I will be reunited – and that's a promise.

* * *

**Well, that's the last chapter guys! May I just say, thank you so much for all of the reviews, the followings, favouriting etc... it makes me so happy to see that people like what I do. Also, this is the first story I've ever completed which I'm quite proud about :'D **

**I'm also sorry for making you guys cry on the last chapter, don't worry I cried for at least an hour after completing it! :') And for those who asked if this is the end, it definitely isn't! I have some good news! I'm already writing a sequel to this story, so keep an eye out for it because Sierra and the others will be back again soon! :D Once again, thank you for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed it :) **


	26. Authors Note

Hey guys! Thank you for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed! Well, I've got a sequel - 'Rescue Me, Sister' so hope you enjoy that story as well!

Since I don't want to ruin it, the summary for it on the actual thing just says, 'Sequel to The Turning of The Lost Girl', however I want to do a proper one! :3

_With nothing but a few bucks in her pocket and a heart full of determination, Sierra Frog starts the hunt for her sister after the showdown between humans and the vampires. Dark secrets built up for years had been revealed, and Sierra with the help of her trusting boyfriend Michael, fearless brothers Edgar and Alan and the rest of the gang - is ready to uncover more of them. _


End file.
